The Grimm Rider
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Remnant, a mysterious yet dangerous world full of soulless creatures called Grimms. They say Grimms are evil beings that feel no emotions, they're only purpose was to kill. But, what if they're wrong, a girl that can tamed them. Follow her and her friends as they embark on a dangerous journey, meeting new friends and enemies and stopping a great evil that was coming.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is a rewrite of my RWBY instead of a crossover, I made only RWBY. Val will be a different character, she has a different name and she's twelve-years-old. The characters will change as well and I'm removing some characters to change the story. Yes, there will be dinosaurs in due time.**

 **Warning: Contains Spoilers for those who didn't watch RWBY**

 **The Grimm Rider**

 **Remnant, a mysterious yet dangerous world full of soulless creatures called Grimms. They say Grimms are evil beings that feel no emotions, they're only purpose was to kill. But, what if they're wrong, a girl that can tamed them. Follow her and her friends as they embark on a dangerous journey, meeting new friends and enemies and stopping a great evil that was coming.**

* * *

Remnant

A world that is filled with mystery and danger. Remnant has existed for hundreds of years. The lands were beautiful yet dangerous. Remnant was created by two gods. Brothers to be exact, one older and one younger, they both existed on Remnant, filling it with both life and destruction. The two brothers have different ideas about how things should go. The older brother, the God of Light, found joy in creating forces of life. He created water, plants and wildlife during the day. But at night, the younger brother, the God of Darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. He finds his older brother's creations repulsive. He created drought, fire and famine, all that he could do to rid Remnant of life, yet life always returned. Nothing can stop life from returning, so the god of destruction decided to create creatures that can destroy life. And on that night, the younger brother created the creatures that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything on their path, and he named his creations Grimm. The Grimm or the Creatures of Grimm are beats of destruction and death, not caring the consequences that would happened.

The older brother finally had enough of his younger brother's behavior and destructive mind. He knows that their feud wouldn't last forever, he proposed that they make one final creation together, something that they could both be proud of, and to be their masterpiece. And the younger brother agreed.

Together, they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or darkness. These creatures became known to be Humanity. Once they finished their final creation, the two brothers left Remnant, allowing humanity to choose their fate, not knowing about the truth of the gifts that they left behind.

Humanity or better known as Humans are the two brothers' greatest creations, they learn and understand their surroundings before they started to make their own lives. They soon learn how to defend themselves from Grimm. They soon discover Aura. An ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. This also gives them Semblance, ability that is unique for all. They even learned the use of Dust and how to weaponize them in combat and defense.

Soon, they build four kingdoms of Remnant, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral. Each of the kingdoms has their own distinct culture. The four kingdoms have Huntsman Academies that trains people to hunt and fight Grimm. These Academies help them to become great huntsman and huntswoman. They trained to be best and protect others. These Academies are found in each kingdoms'. Haven Academy of Mistral, Shade Academy of Vacuo, Atlas Academy of Atlas, and Beacon Academy of Vale.

These Academies brought protection to the kingdoms and brought peace, but there were a times when peace was soon turn to war when humanity fought against another creature called Faunus. Faunus are like humans but with animal features, they are more skilled and well advance species. They were treated badly because of their animal like features, thus the humans treating them like animals. The Faunus and Humans fought each other for years, causing the Great War.

Many bloods were spilled in battle before they brought into truce. Faunus were allowed to have equal rights, but they were still discriminated by humans, but some humans treated them with respect and treats them fairly.

Over the years, the Kingdoms remained in peace and would have the Vytal Festival. The Vytal Festival was inaugurated following the end of the Great War. It's an international festival held every two years in one of the Kingdoms of Remnant. During the festival, various cultures of the world are celebrated with dances, parades, and a combat tournament. The host kingdom of the festival rotates every two years, and the host opens its borders to visitors from the other kingdoms.

Even though those four kingdoms are in unity and somewhat in peace, there was one Kingdom that was hidden from the rest of the world. An ancient species that is known to be dangerous and mysterious. The clan was called Grimm Riders. Grimm Riders are the only ones that can tame and control a Grimm.

They're origins were unknown to all, but legends say that they were made by a Goddess named Lunaria, she is the Goddess of the Night and Stars. She watched from above as the Grimms terrorized the kingdoms and kill without reason. Humans and Faunus have to feared and hated them, they couldn't even get close to the Grimm. Saddened by this, Lunaria wanted to help them understand, and that's when Lunaria had an idea to make humans and Grimm to live in peace. Not only she's the goddess of the night and stars, she is also the goddess of wisdom and emotions. She would give some humans an ability to understand Grimm without any fear. So, using her magic, she gave the gift of knowledge and understanding to ones who have the mark, the Mark of the Grimm.

The first bond with a Grimm started by a little girl by name Nisha Midnight. Nisha was born with a strange black mark on her back. A dragon symbol to be exact, it was dark as night and the eyes were red as fire. Her parents didn't seem to be bothered by the mark, but kept it hidden from the people. Nisha grew up in a poor village with a bad leader. The village has few foods to spare and the villagers there are greedy and selfish, yet Nisha was able to survive with the help of her parents. Her parents were not like the villagers, they are kind and generous, and they took care of their daughter the best way they could and keeping her safe.

Then one day, everything changed, when Nisha went to forest to pick some berries and came face to face with a Grimm. The Grimm she has seen was a Dragon Grimm. It was rare of all Creatures of Grimm. It was bigger, meaner, and deadlier. It came to her village to attack, but it didn't. It soon formed a bond with the little girl. The Grimm Dragon didn't attack the village of Nisha's, but it did spend time with her as she talks to it and plays with it. The Grimm and the girl became close, but the dragon had to leave, and it soon left, while the little girl waved goodbye at the Grimm Dragon.

But she didn't know that there were some people who witness her ability and soon believe that she was a monster. When she returned, the villagers grabbed her and tied her to a post on the center of town, the people who had witness her with a Grimm believe that she was a monster that must be killed. They stoned her parents to death for being the parents of the girl. The girl was frightened by this, she watched in horror as her parents were stoned alive. The village leader ordered the villagers to ready the fire to burn her alive. The girl was so scare, her eyes filled with tears as she prayed for a miracle. The village leader ready a torch to burn the child, but she lets out a scream that was so loud, it was heard by miles. Before the village leader could burn her, everyone heard a blood chilling howl from the forest. Everyone froze in fear as they all turn towards the forest. Hell fired eyes were seen in the shadows, the villagers panicked. The villagers panicked at the sight, they realized that in the shadows were Grimm.

The Grimm are drawn to negativity feelings such as envy, sadness, anger, loneliness, fear, and hatred. But the Grimm were not drawn by that, no. They were drawn to the call of the little girl. Her cry was heard from them, and they were drawn to her, because she bears the Mark of the Grimm. Without hesitation, the Grimm attack the villagers with bloodlust, the humans tried to escape, but the many Grimm came and killed them all. The leader tried to escape but was stopped by the Grimm Dragon. It came back when it heard the girl's cry, the Dragon Grimm ended the leader's life with one gulp. A Grimm that look like a wolf known as a Beowolf went towards the girl and cuts her free. It took her out of the village while the rest of the Grimm killed all the humans that live there. The girl has no home and no family, she was alone…well, not all alone. She has company, many company. She was accompanied by Grimm. Many Grimm became her friends, she can understand and feel them. She soon was able to bond with them and learn that they are tamable while some were not, she called the not tamable ones: Rogues, because they are not like the Grimm that she bonds with. She grew up in the wild, learning from what she experiences in the wild and watching nearby village from afar. The Nisha learned how to survive on her own, with the help of the Grimm. But, Nisha felt lonely since she was the only one who can talk and understand the Grimm, and felt like she was the only one who can be one with the Grimm.

Or so she thought.

The goddess, Lunaria, made others like her. They were in other lands and were currently afraid of what they are. Nisha soon discovers them and helps them with their new found powers. Soon, they called themselves the Grimm Riders because their ability to tame and understand Grimm. They travel endlessly on Remnant, trying to find a place call home since no kingdoms will welcome them and because they were outsiders. They almost lose hope, but soon Nisha discovered that she has a gift, a gift of vision. She could see the past and the future. She discovered it when she turned thirteen. Nisha learns the true origin of who she and the others are, and knows why they were here. Nisha knew that they were made to do something good. So, using her vision, Nisha leads the Grimm Riders to a safe island, far from Remnant, far from Humans and Faunus, far from danger. The Nevermores and the dragon helped them reach to that island. The island was filled with Grimm and rich with Dusts. No Humans or Faunus could find it because the water was filled with aquatic Grimm that can destroy them. There, Nisha and the others build their own kingdom. Nisha and the others worked together to build the kingdom and with the help of the Grimm, they did it and it was called Tenebris.

That Kingdom was their sanctuary, their home. They made sure that it stayed hidden from the rest of the other kingdoms. It was there they discovered a special red gems that can store their tame Grimm and turned them into miniature versions of themselves. The craft the red gems into necklaces, earrings, bracelets, armbands, beltbuckles, and more. They called it the Grimm Befrienders, it helps them carry and hide their Grimm. Their Kingdom, Tenebris, protect them from the outside world. But the Humans heard rumors about their island's existence and tried to find it and get a hold of their fortune, but they end up missing or lost if they ever tried to find Tenebris and Grimm made sure of that the invaders don't ever come near Tenebris. The Grimm Riders trained themselves to control their ability and their Auroras, and weapons to defend themselves from invaders or Rouge Grimm.

Even though they have a kingdom now, the Grimm Riders are missing one important part of their kingdom, a ruler. Other kingdoms and villages have their own rulers and leaders, but they don't. They needed someone who is worthy, kind, wise, and strong, to be their leader. It didn't take long for them to decide, considering they know one person who was perfect to be their ruler.

Nisha Midnight

Nisha became their leader, their Queen, when she was only sixteen. At first, she was shocked by this, but learned that she was destined to be a leader since she was the first Grimm Rider and the one who lead them here. Nisha became the Queen of Grimm Riders, guiding her people and protecting them from danger with the help of her dragon she named Ash. Then the Grimm Riders build their own academy called Umbra Academy, where they trained new generation Grimm Riders to learn and control their abilities, and make their weapons. They made laws on their island, and one particular rule is that if a Grimm Rider reach to the age of sixteen, he or she are allowed to leave the island to explore and learn any changes on the other kingdoms, and return when they are done. Adults were allowed to leave freely, but made sure to stay hidden and get information for Nisha and her people. The Grimm Riders never betrayed their own kin, they will never reveal themselves to any outsiders, and made sure to keep their home a secret. Nisha has no intention of bringing war on other kingdoms for treating them like outsiders. She believes that if it wasn't for them, she would never been queen and never finding the Grimm Riders. And as the Queen of Grimm Riders, she will do no harm on others or seek power, she will rule with honor, kindness, and generosity.

The years go by, and Nisha became an adult. She married a man and have a daughter by name Spirit Midnight. Spirit was born Grimm Rider and she inherit her mother's gift of vision. Spirit's Grimm was a Geists that she named Ghost. Spirit was like her mother, she was the heir of the Grimm Rider Kingdom and will follow her mother's footsteps in ruling the kingdom. Nisha will one day leave this world, but she made sure that her daughter. Spirit, will take the throne and will protect her people and their secrets from the outside world. The Grimm Riders' heirs are always born female, meaning that their rulers are queens and they their purpose to protect and guide their people. The Grimm Riders made sure that they must be hidden from the rest of the world, away from society. Time moves on, and the kingdoms have forgotten about the Grimm Riders, yet there were some who knew their existence. The Grimm Riders stayed in the shadows and their safety of their kingdom, and making sure that new generation Grimm Riders were born at Tenebris.

But, their was one Grimm Rider that was born outside of the island and doesn't know why she was there.

This is her story.

* * *

 **Okay, I know it is short because I have a writer's block on this story. And the characters that will be removed will be changed. I hope you guys understand.**


	2. Ozpin's Offer

**Okay, I was able to finish my homeworks and quizzes, and I had free time to finish this story.**

 **And in case you guys didn't read the announcement in Cosmic Knights, on this month, February, and March I won't be available in fanfiction for a while because I have things to worry about in college. Finals are almost here, and I have to stay focused, even on the weekends. I might not have free time, but I will be able to update some stories. Overall, I am not going to write for a while. I'll somehow be able to post some stories, but it will take me weeks or months to update if I have free time.**

 **I hope you guys understand, I was able to update this because of free time from school work.**

 **And I hope, I just hope, that you guys stay patient for a little longer, and hopefully to those who are not. I will not say their names because I don't want to be rude.**

 **So, here's the next chapter of the Grimm Rider.**

 **I also posted the new Grimm Rider on my Deviantart, Dinodragongirl, her name is Voltaria Eclipse and she's the new version of Val. And I removed Lelouch-Strife, Sif, and Speckles because the story doesn't make sense with them, and I'm also removing the dinosaurs in some scenes because I prefer them being used later.**

 **You'll find the characters on my Deviantart, Dinodragongirl, and their voice actors. And the Indominus Grimm Rex belongs to WindwalkerF11**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a dark cold night, there were no stars on the night sky, just the lone moon. Beneath the dark night was a forest. The forest was dark, and the trees' leaves rustled by the cold wind. No one dared ventured into the forest alone. Many Grimm lurked through the forest, waiting for prey to come and to be devoured. No one would go there alone or at night, but there was one who entered the forest without fear or didn't care about the danger that was in there. Within the forest, footsteps were heard from the dirt path. Two pairs of black boots were seen walking through the dirt path. A white hooded cloak was seen walking on the path. The cloak was white with red streaks on the bottom and it reached on the knees, covering the outfit. The hooded figure appears to be a twelve-year-old child, the face can't be seen because of the Grimm mask that the figure is wearing with a red organza cloth that can see the stranger's mouth, and the hood was hiding the kid's hair. The kid walked through the forest with no fear, not even bothered by the coldness of the night. Most kids would be afraid of the dark, but not this one, this kid isn't afraid of the dark nor the danger that is there.

The kid continues walking through the forest's path, ignoring the sounds of the howling wind. The kid heard something from the bushes, and this caused the kid to stop. The kid didn't move from her spot as she listened to sounds of bushes rustling. The kid wasn't afraid as the noise came even closer.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A sly and cocky voice said from the bushes.

The kid didn't move as five figures came out from the bushes, wearing clothes that looked dirty and worn out. And the kid knew that they were bandits, the kid wasn't scared, and didn't care. The kid's head was looking down as the leader of the group came up to the kid. He smirks at the kid wickedly, as if the kid has something that he wants.

"What's a little kid like you doing here all alone?" He asked playfully and yet rudely.

The kid didn't even flinch by the leader's words. In fact, the kid was more annoyed than scared since the kid knew that the leader was trying to be scary, which he is not. The leader became annoyed, the kid wasn't even afraid of him and his gang. How can this kid not be afraid of them?

"Hey! Are you deaf or somethin'?!" The leader almost exclaims.

"I'm not deaf or afraid." The kid spoke blankly, sounding like a girl.

The gang and the leader were first surprised by the kid, or better yet, the girl's reply. Her voice doesn't sound scared or squeaky. No, her voice sounded cold and empty, as if she wasn't born with emotions. The girl lifts her head as the mask covers her eyes, showing an intimidating sight for the bandits.

"If you're trying to rob me, don't bother, I don't have any money." The girl said as she was about to walk away when the leader put his foot down and came to her face.

"Listen here girlie!" The leader snarls. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"I'm dealing with a bunch of idiots." The girl said dully.

The leader was getting angry at this girl. She wasn't even afraid of him or his gang behind him. The leader took out his gun and pointed at the girl's forehead. She was getting on his nerves and wanted her to know that she should be afraid. Unknown to them, the girl's shadow was moving towards the leader's four members.

"What the hell did you say?!" The leader yelled in anger.

"And you said I was deaf." The girl said boringly. "You're nothing more than a lonely idiot who ruined his life because of failure."

The leader growled at the girl. "LONELY?! HA! MY GANG CAN BEAT YOU UP EASILY!"

"What gang?" The girl asked blankly.

"Right th-wha?" When the leader turns around, he notices his gang is gone. That confused and shocked the leader. His gang was right behind him when they were going to rob the girl and use her as a ransom, but now, they're gone. Not a single trace of them are there. The leader would've stayed shocked but soon something felt wrong. He felt his spin shivered when he could feel the girl was looking at him in a strange way. He slowly turns to the girl and his eyes widen in fear and horror. The girl was surrounded by a black aura. This terrified the leader as he slowly backed away from the girl with his gun raised. The girl lets out a small chuckle that sounded cold and dark.

"You're scared." The girl said coldly. "Now that you have no gang, you are defenseless, alone... **scared**."

That last part sends a shiver in his soul. Her voice sounded like a demonic being. The girl's dark aura made her cloak move, swaying by the energy of the aura. The used to be the leader backed away quickly. Something about this girl wasn't right, this girl wasn't normal. The former leader became more and more terrified as he stared at the girl with fear while pointing his gun at her.

"S-Stay back!" He stuttered in fear.

The girl tilts her head innocently as she looks at him under her mask. "You think your little toy could stop me?" She asked coldly.

The former leader tried to act brave, he can't be scared of a girl! He soon fired his weapon with a loud ' **BANG!** ' and a bullet was slowly headed towards the unfazed girl. But before it could reach its target, the bullet was bounced into an invisible force and was taken back to the leader, disarming him from his gun. The former leader yelled in pain as he clutched his hand, it was bleeding by the bullet.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should learn not to use dangerous weapons that you can't use." The girl said in a mocking innocent.

The leader slowly backs away in fear as the girl's aura begins to grow, looking like a black flame of darkness. Soon, a force pushes her cloak and hood to reveal her dress and her hair. Her hair was black with white and red and was tied into pigtails. Then the girl's skin started to turn pale as snow and her aura grew even more. The leader tried to escape but couldn't, he was too afraid to even move. Then four shadow silhouettes appeared behind her, shadowing the girl yet it was a terrifying sight. And then the girl's choker's red gem started to glow and something slowly came out from it.

"Like I said before." The girl spoke as she slowly removed her mask and dropped it on the ground. The former leader looked the girl in the eye and his fear widened his eyes. The scleras are black like tar and her irises are glowing with slit pupils. The girl stared at the weak and lone bandit with cold eyes, and slowly made a toothy smile that shows her sharp teeth.

 **"You're nothing more than a lonely idiot who ruined his life because of failure.** **"** The girl's voice turned dark as a demon.

The bandit tried to run but trips with his own feet. He yells in shock and fear as he tries to get up but stopped when he soon heard a growl. He slowly brings his shaking head up and something coming from behind the girl and four silhouettes figures. The pathetic human slowly looks up with his tearful eyes to see a dinosaur like Grimm. It was a freakishly large Theropod like Grimm It also has long, muscular arms and grasping claw like fingers with opposable thumbs, it has some kind of horns on its skull like head and it possesses rows of jagged, gnarly teeth, and it has bone like spikes behind the arms, small spines on its head with spikes on the back of its head down to the back. It was known to be feared by all humans and Faunus, it was the Indominus Grimm Rex, a rare and dangerous Grimm that no one could kill. But no one could tame it, and it will be the last thing that the bandit will see.

"Y-You're the G-Grimm Girl." The former leader stuttered in fear.

The girl smiles at him coldly. **"** **That I am, too bad this our final** ** _meeting._** **"** She said darkly.

The Indominus Grimm Rex's hellfire eyes glared down at the cowardly bandit as it tried to get up but to no avail. Soon, the Grimm was in front of the scared bandit, feeling the fear that he was giving made it stronger, and then it snapped its jaws at the bandit, and the scene went black.

* * *

A small campfire was seen inside a cave. In that cave was the girl, her mask was on and she was leaning on the wall while the fire kept her warm. The cave wasn't big but it was okay for her to rest. The bandits that bothered her are no longer going to be around forever. The girl lets out a sigh, causing an icy breath to escape, even though the fire was small, it was able to keep her warm, for now. The girl looks out at the dark forest, there was no one there, not even Grimm. It was calm and peaceful, yet there is no peace for her.

Wherever she goes, she finds many dangers with the humans and the Faunus. She learns that not everyone is good. There are bandits, thieves, and killers in dark towns or cities. There was even an organization called the White Fang that has been causing problems for humans and a company known as Schnee. The girl didn't like the Schnee family, there was a reason why, but she isn't the type of girl to speak of it. Yet, a hint of anger was coming from her whenever Schnee was brought up.

 _ **"Is there something wrong, Voltaria?"**_

A calm and feminine voice came from her head. The girl known as Volataria sighs as she removes her mask and places it down to her side. She opens her eyes to reveal sapphire orbs that shine by the fire.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Regina." She answered softly.

Four shadow figures appeared from behind her. They soon became shadow like figures and stood separately, two on the left and two on the right. Three of the shadow figures have eyes while the other does not. Her entities are Hannibal, Tabitha, Wraith, and Regina.

Hannibal is an entity that feeds off aura of energies from people and gives that energy to Voltaria. He doesn't talk much, he only growls, grunts, mumbles, or whines. He can speak a few words like 'Food', 'Feed me', 'Hungry', 'Boring', and other words that were easy for him. And he likes to eat a lot. Next to him is Tabitha. She is the silent and sneaky type of entity, she spies on people to get information and secrets that they have and used against them. Next is Wraith, he's a vicious and violent entity. He loves to fight and gives people a hard time. And lastly, Regina. Regina is a very wise and super intelligent entity. She has many hidden secrets and histories that many scholars would die for, and Regina was the one who tutors Voltaria. They've been with her always, even when she was a baby, they were watching her from the shadows.

 _ **"Are you sure?**_ _ **"**_ Regina asked as she came close to Volatria's side. _**"**_ _ **It seems that you are...bothered by something."**_

 _ **"Tsk, she'll probably think what's the next victim.**_ _ **"**_ Wraith said with a wicked tone.

Regina turns to him with her snow white eyes narrowed. _**"**_ _ **Can you be more immature?**_ _ **"**_ She asked in annoyance.

 _ **"Sure I can, let's go find some criminals and tear them to pieces!**_ _ **"**_ Wraith suggested with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

If Regina has irises, she would've rolled them in annoyance. _**"**_ _ **Ugh, I'll never understand your behavior."**_

 _ **"Then don't, Ms. Know It All!**_ _ **"**_ Wraith exclaims to her.

 _ **"I'll take Ms. Know It All over a big lump of idiot!**_ _ **"**_ Regina shots back.

 _ **"Who are you calling an idiot!**_ _ **"**_ Wraith yelled.

 _ **"Would you two stop fighting for one day?**_ _ **"**_ Tabitha pleaded in annoyance.

But sadly, the two entities started bickering with one another, leaving Tabitha to sweat drop. Voltaria watched as her two of her entities argued, she didn't bother stopping them, it's how they always do. Hannibal comes by Voltaria's side and nuzzles her arm gently, Voltaria turns to him and gently strokes his head, earning happy purrs.

"Thanks, Hannibal." Voltaria said softly. "I needed that."

 _ **"Voltaria, if there's something bothering you, you can talk to us.**_ _ **"**_ Tabitha said.

She, Voltaria, and Hannibal turn towards the two bickering entities, who were now arguing about something else. Tabitha sighs before turning to Voltaria. _**"**_ _ **You can talk to me, Hannibal, or Vision.**_ _ **"**_ She corrected herself.

Voltaria lifts her and looks around, "Speaking of which. Vision, come here." She said.

A small flash of light appeared in thin air, right in front of Voltaria. It revealed a basketball size crystal ball. The crystal ball floats towards Voltaria and hovers in front of her. Voltaria strokes the orb gently, causing it to glow in a yellow color. Vision is another entity that Voltaria has. He helps her see through parts of the future and finds any danger. Voltaria then gently waves her hand in front of Vision, and images of Atlas are shown. Voltaria looked at Atlas and saw the numbers of soldiers were increasing. And they're building new solder robots, more advanced and 'friendly'.

Voltaria rolled her eyes at Atlas before waves Vision to change the scene and saw something interesting. She saw a man named Roman Torchwick, a wanted criminal that robbed a lot of Dust Shop and some weaponry. He and four henchmen were heading down an alley from the shadows, frightening some nearby citizens as they made their way towards the shop called From Dust Till Dawn. Voltaria watched with interest as this girl named Ruby Rose was able to defeat them with ease. Torchwick was about to escape to a bullhead, and Ruby chased after him, ready to fight. Luckily for her, a professional Glynda Goodwitch. A mysterious woman fought Glynda, it was almost an evenly fought fight, but Torchwick got away. Voltaria's interest soon faded after the end, where Ruby was taken in for questioning with Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Hannibal mistaken beacon as bacon, which the others have to explain to him that it's not an academy with bacon. Voltaria got bored of listening to their conversation and decided to remove the image away with one swift of her hand. Voltaria sighs as she looks up at the cave's ceiling. There was nothing interesting in her life, other than traveling to different places, nothing can please her bored mind.

Unlike the kids her age, Voltaria was always ahead of them. She is much smarter and more advanced. And they say children are born unique in their own way. In truth, Voltaria somewhat believes that. You see, Voltaria has strange abilities, and those are to understand Grimm and fortune telling. Whenever she is with Grimm, she can understand them, bond with them. And once she bonds with them, they are forever loyal to her. She keeps the bond ones on her choker necklace that she called the Grimm Holder. And her gift to see people's fortune of the past, present, and the future, was a mystery. She can see people's fortune if she holds their hands or uses cards. Speaking of cards, Voltaria has this ability to use the card to bring good or bad fortune to those lucky or unlucky souls. She doesn't know how she got them, but she believes that there is a reason why she has these abilities, but she needs to figure it out why. Shaking her head, Voltaria decided to go to sleep. She has a long journey to reach the next town.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep." She said, but it sounded like an order.

Regina and Wraith stopped arguing before looking at Voltaria, who was closing her eyes. They decided to finish this off tomorrow. Her entities returned back to the shadows while Vision rested himself on Voltaria's lap. Soon, they were all asleep and soon, Voltaria entered a dreamless sleep.

On the next day, Voltaria woke up and continued her way with Vision floating by her side. She didn't have any breakfast since Hannibal gives her enough energy after devouring the four bandits last night. She continues her journey to find a next job. But it will be tricky since some towns or villages have no bounty for huntsmen or huntresses to take down. But Voltaria enjoys the peace and tranquility of the forest, until Voltaria hears Wraith let out an annoyed groan, clearly bored out of his mind.

 _ **"This is so boring!**_ _ **"**_ Wraith whines in annoyance. _**"**_ _ **How far is one damn town?!"**_

Regina sighs in annoyance as Voltaria continues walking. _"_ _ **For the thirtieth time, the next town will be a few miles away.**_ _"_ She answered annoyed to the impatient entity.

Wraith groans again, he wasn't a very patient entity. He always charges into battle, never thinks first. He never listens to Regina because she was too naggy. Telling him to do this, telling him he's wrong, and calling him Thick headed idiot. Of all the four entities, Regina and Wraith never got along. And Tabitha would try to calm or stop their fights while Hannibal restrained Wraith from going too far. So far, Tabitha and Hannibal get along fine. They have sometimes disagreements, but nonetheless; they're okay.

 _ **"Why can't we just use Alizeh to fly us there?!**_ _ **"**_ Wraith almost exclaims.

Alizeh is Voltaria's Nevermore, she helps Voltaria get to oversea places. Voltaria and her entities found her in the forest, gorging on some bandits. Voltaria soon bonds with her and she is forever loyal.

 _ **"We only use Alizeh to go overseas, not to towns.**_ _ **"**_ Regina informs him again in annoyed and angry tone

 _ **"Can you two stop arguing for one minute?**_ _ **"**_ Tabitha pleaded.

 _ **"Until he/she says I'm right!**_ _ **"**_ Regina and Wraith exclaims angrily. Tabitha sighs before Hannibal started growling. This caught everyone's attention. Voltaria stops on her tracks before listening to Hannibal's growls.

" _Hannibal, what is wrong?_ "

Even though Hannibal can't talk, he can only say a few words, and one word causes everyone to be at edge.

 _ **"Danger."**_

Voltaria looked at the path and glared under her mask. Vision quickly vanishes in thin air and Voltaria jumps on top of a tree and lands on a branch. She hid in the shadows and watched carefully as someone was coming to the path. Voltaria took out a black/red dagger and glared at the path. She waited patiently and was ready to strike at the danger, but she soon stopped when she saw who it was. A middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes was walking through the path with a cane in hand. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. His outfit is an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and a green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. And lastly, he wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck.

Voltaria recognized him immediately. That man is Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Voltaria narrowed her eyes as Ozpin was walking on the path calmly. He has no fear in his eyes as he stops near the tree where Voltaria was hiding, his side facing Voltaria and was not looking up. Voltaria became suspicious about this.

" _ **Hey, isn't that old-man the professor from that academy called Bacon or something.**_ " Wraith telepathically said to the others.

" _ **Bacon.**_ " Hannibal hums out happily, feeling hungry for food.

" _ **It's Beacon, Hannibal, not bacon.**_ " Tabitha corrected, which made Hannibal whimper sadly.

" _ **Well, it seems Wraith got some parts right.**_ " Regina telepathically complimented.

" _ **I did? I mean-I DID!**_ " Wraith boasted which caused the three entities to sweat drop at him.

" _Why is he even here for?_ " Voltaria asked them.

Before anyone could answer, Ozpin's voice surprised them. "You know, you can't hide on that tree forever." Ozpin said calmly.

This caught Voltaria by surprise, she always keeps her presence hidden well, how did he know where she was? She was both impressed and somewhat surprised. Ozpin didn't look up as he stared at the path up ahead, yet he calmly assured her that he wasn't a threat.

"Do not worry." He spoke calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Voltaria raises a brow, as if he can hurt her. Wraith was laughing hysterically in her head. Finding it amusing that Ozpin can take down Voltaria, she's been trained by him for years. With the help of him and the others, they have the strength to take down hundreds-NO! THOUSANDS of Armies!

" _ **HA! THAT PUNY HUMAN CAN TAKE DOWN US?! AS IF! HAHAHAHA!**_ " Wraith continues laughing at that.

" _ **Would you stop laughing and stay focused?**_ " Regina hissed at him. " _ **His aura is different from the rest of the humans.**_ "

" _ **She's right, we can't just attack him, we have to know why he is here.**_ " Tabitha stated.

" _Tabitha's right, let's ask him._ " Voltaria agreed to her entity before jumping down off the tree and landing on her feet, without making a sound. Voltaria stood up and looked at Ozpin. The man looks at her calmly, showing no signs of fear.

"Hello, I am Professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin answered kindly.

"I already know who you are." Voltaria said to him coldly. "How do you know I was here?" She asked suspiciously.

Ozpin smiles at her calmly. "I have my ways." He answered calmly before he looked at her. "There are many rumors about you."

"And did you believe them?" She asked coldly, her eyes narrowed under her mask.

"Some, and there's another rumor. Last night, some bandits terrorizing some travelers in some part of the forest soon disappeared. And yet, there was no one there...but you." Ozpin stated, looking at Voltaria.

Voltaria glares at him under her mask, she's beginning to think that he knows something that she doesn't know. He's hiding something, and she wants answers, she can do this the easy or the hard way.

"I'll ask again, why are you here?" Voltaria said impatiently.

This only made Ozpin smile at her. "Isn't it obvious."

 **"** _ **No.**_ **"** Voltaria's entities answered in her head blankly.

"How would you like to enroll at Beacon Academy?" Ozpin asked.

There was a dead silence on the wind. Voltaria stared at Ozpin blankly under her mask, her right eyebrow twitched. Her mind went blank at that sudden offer, but it was soon cut of by-

 **"** _ **What?**_ **"** Regina spoke in surprise in Voltaria's head.

 **"** _ **Huh?**_ **"** Tabitha was also surprised by that.

 **"** _ **WHAT?!**_ **"** Wraith exclaims.

 **"** _ **Eh?**_ **"** Was the only thing Hannibal said, he was clearly confused by this.

Why would Ozpin want her to be a huntress in Beacon Academy? I mean, she's like twelve years old, and she's already a skilled huntress. Plus, the students might judge her like they did to the Faunus, and she didn't want to deal with that. However, she is strong and with her entities, nothing can harm her.

Ozpin notices that Voltaria wasn't answering him. He guessed she was surprised by his offer. "Are you alright?" He asked nicely.

Voltaria snaps out from her trance and looks at Ozpin. "Yeah, I'm fine, but why do you want me to go to your school?" She asked suspiciously yet dangerously. "And there better be a good reason."

"There is. You can advance your skills and understand your true potential." Ozpin explains.

 **"** _ **Ha! Kid doesn't need that!**_ **"** Wraith said in Voltaria's head and to the other entities. **"** _ **Her skills are more advanced than those low lives that you call hunters! She doesn't need to go to that school!"**_

 **"** _ **...Are you saying that, so you also won't attend school?**_ **"** Regina asked, already knowing the answer.

 **"** _ **...Maybe.**_ **"** Wraith said. **"** _ **I mean, the kid already has enough education with you, she doesn't need to be taught.**_ **"**

 **"** _ **In other words, you don't want to hear any more lectures, correct?**_ **"** Regina asked annoyed.

 **"** _ **Duh! Your lectures are boring, and if kid goes to school, the lectures will be more boring!**_ **"** Wraith exclaims to her.

 **"** _ **You son of a-"**_ Regina was about to say something until she got an idea. **"** _ **Maybe she should go.**_ **"**

 **"** _ **What?**_ **"** The three entities and Voltaria asked in confusion.

 **"** _ **Think about it, if Voltaria goes to Beacon Academy, she will learn new skills of combat, finding her opponents weaknesses. And, who knows, maybe we'll find out what hidden secrets that Ozpin has."**_ Regina explains.

 **"** _ **That is the most-**_ **"** Wraith was cut off by Voltaria.

" _Maybe I should go._ " Voltaria said to them.

 _ **"SAY WHAT?!"**_ Wraith roared in shock. _**"Kid, you can't be serious?!"**_

 **"** _ **I am, this will clear some thoughts that are in my mind, and maybe entertain myself. Who knows, we might find something interesting, like hidden secrets."**_ Voltaria said to them.

Regina, who was happy about this, agreed with Tabitha and Hannibal. Wraith, on the other hand, hated the idea. He is not going to school with a bunch of teenagers. Sure, there are combat lessons, some sparring, and training missions that have life and death experience...the hell with this! Wraith now wants to join in the action.

 _ **"Fine! I'll go, as long as I get to kick some ass!"**_ Wraith stated.

 _ **"Then we all agree."**_ Regina said.

Voltaria heard her entities agreeing before she looked at Ozpin with suspicion. She will agree to join, but he has to answer these simple questions. "I'll join, if you answer my questions."

Ozpin looks at her with a smile on his face. "Alright, what questions do you want me to answer?"

"First question: How did you find me?" She asked.

Ozpin simply answered. "I have my ways."

Voltaria felt her entities' emotions coming to her, clearly stating that he's hiding something. "Second question: Do you realize what I can do?"

"Yes, I do know what you can do." Ozpin answered seriously. "You have a connection with Grimm."

Voltaria narrows her eyes under her mask. Surely that he knows something and is hiding it from her. But she'll find out sooner or later. "Last question: Why aren't you afraid?"

Ozpin pushes his glasses a bit and looks at Voltaria seriously. "I am aware of your ability and many find it terrifying. However, there's no need to be afraid of you." He answered calmly.

"Why is that?" Voltaria asked, raising a brow.

"Because I see a young student with great potential in becoming a skilled huntress." Ozpin said to her.

Voltaria stared at him. He wasn't lying to her, he was telling the truth. He isn't afraid of her ability, he was more interested then scared. But she did promise him.

"Alright, I'll go to your academy, it's not like I have better things to do." Voltaria said.

Ozpin smiles at her. "Excellent. Now, shall we go?" He asked kindly.

Voltaria just simply nodded and touched her Grimm Holder. "Alizeh, come forth." She ordered.

Voltaria's Grimm Holder's red gem glows brightly and Alizeh comes out from it. She lets out a shriek and spreads her wings. Ozpin was not fazed by this, he was rather impressed by this. Alizeh lowers one of her wings to Voltaria. Alizeh is obedient to her mistress, she will never betray or abandon her, she is bound to her. Voltaria calmly walks up on Alizeh's offered wing and sits on her knees on the back of the Nevermore's. Voltaria looked at Ozpin, who was looking at her, and said to him.

"I don't have all day, just get on Alizeh. We'll get to Vale faster."

Ozpin nodded and calmly walked over to Alizeh, who was eyeing on him, but she soon stopped when Voltaria gently stroked Alizeh. Voltaria sends calming thoughts to her Nevermore, and it instantly calms her down. Ozpin sits behind Voltaria, sitting on his knees as well and his cane was on his lap.

"By the way, I didn't get your name." Ozpin said to her.

Voltaria didn't look at him, but she did answer his question. "Voltaria, my name is Voltaria Eclipse." She said softly.

Ozpin simply nodded, he has no further questions for now. Voltaria was glad that there won't be any more questions. She gently pats Alizeh gently and gives her an order.

"Alizeh, take us to Vale."

Alizeh lets out a shriek before taking off with one flap of her powerful wings. She flies up into the air and soon heads to their destination. Voltaria and Ozpin calmly sat on Alizeh's back, no one spoke for a while on the flight. Voltaria wasn't much of a conversationalist since the only ones she talks to were her entities.

"I do hope that the Grimm you have won't cause trouble." Ozpin finally spoke, snapping Voltaria from her trance.

Voltaria didn't look at him as Alizeh continued flying to their destination. Voltaria has another Grimm in her Grimm Holder, she collects some on her journey, they are obedient to her. Voltaria learns that there are some Grimm that are tamable and some that are not. Those who are not tamable she calls them Rouges. She doesn't know why she calls the Rouge, she just knows. But she assured Ozpin that her Grimm won't hurt anybody...yet.

"Don't worry, they won't cause trouble." Voltaria answered to him.

Until her eyes changed under her mask, her scleras turned into black and her pupils turned into silts, her irises were glowing as she said something in her mind.

 _ **"But if anyone messes with me, I'll mess with them."**_ Voltaria thought dangerously and her entities agreed as Alizeh flew towards the destination in full speed with Voltaria and Ozpin on her back.

Not knowing what dangers lie ahead.

* * *

 **Okay, thank you for reading, and sorry if Voltaria was rude, because I wanted to toughen her up. She's not five, she's actually twelve years old. I also changed her Grimm Befriender to Grimm Holder, it sounds better, and changed the names of the Grimm that Voltaria has.**

 **And I'm kind of in a writer's block on this story because I don't know what to do with the White Fangs, Torchwick, Cinder and her crew and so on. If you have ideas, please help me out because I'm worried that I might have incoming quizzes and homeworks.**

 **Please and Thank you.**


	3. Teammates I

**Here's the next chapter of the Grimm Rider. Again, this is no longer Val. And the one as Lelouch-Strife is removed along with Speckles and Sif. Dinosaurs are not yet added until I feel like it.**

 **And I deleted my Cosmic Knights for a reason, because I ran out ideas for it, so I deleted it. But don't worry, I'm making new stories soon.**

 **Just be patient.**

* * *

Flying above the clouds, Alizeh the Nevermore was flying towards Vale as she flapped her mighty wings. On her back were Voltaria and Ozpin. The two humans were sitting patiently on Alizeh, not speaking as they made their way to Vale. But they're not going to land on the city. Alizeh will land on the Emerald Forest. Ozpin told her that there is an airship waiting for them. Voltaria didn't complain, but she was on edge, thinking that it was a trap. Alizeh made it to the Emerald Forest and landed on a clearing. Once she landed, Voltaria and Ozpin were off her while Alizeh shook her head. Voltaria returns Alizeh back to her Grimm Holder before turning towards Ozpin.

"Where's the airship?" Voltaria asked.

"Follow me." Ozpin answered as he guided her to the direction.

Voltaria follows Ozpin without questions. They walked to the path and went to another that leads up to a cliff. They hiked up the cliff and when they reached the top, Voltaria saw an airship, called a bullhead, waiting for them. Voltaria's entities could sense people in there, one female huntress and a pilot.

"Come along." Ozpin said to her as he made his way to the airship.

Voltaria sighs mentally as she follows Ozpin inside the bullhead. As they both entered, Voltaria saw Glynda Goodwitch, who was crossing her arms, looking at Voltaria curiously yet suspiciously.

"So, she's the Grimm Girl." Glynda said, looking at Voltaria.

Glynda heard the rumors of the Grimm Girl, how she took down bandits and criminals without any problems was a mystery. She can even communicate to Grimm, it was an amazing ability to have, yet for a girl that young with such power, Glynda has no idea how to deal with that.

"Indeed, she is." Ozpin said to Glynda before looking at Voltaria. "I would like to introduce you to Voltaria Eclipse. Ms. Eclipse, this is Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

The two females stared at each other. Voltaria wasn't interested in this huntress, even though her semblance was kind of cool. Wraith informs Voltaria that Glynda was like another Regina, which earned another argument. But it didn't last long as Voltaria just turned her head away a bit.

"Hi." Voltaria muttered a greeting.

"Greetings." Glynda said in a deadpan tone.

After their greeting, the bullhead took off to Vale. No one spoke during the flight, because there's nothing to talk about. It took a while before reaching their destination. The airship landed and Ozpin, Glynda, and Voltaria got off the bullhead as they made their way to the academy. It was big and fancy like the other academies, yet with more securities. Voltaria's entities were somewhat impressed by the school. Ozpin walked besides Voltaria and glanced at her. She didn't bother to look at him as Ozpin looked at the school.

"This is where you will learn to be a proper huntress." Ozpin began. "The students will arrive tomorrow, and you will be staying at a hotel that I will rent for you."

"No thanks." Voltaria said, causing Ozpin to look at her with a brow raised. "I'll find my own place to stay."

"You'll be staying in a fancy hotel, you don't need to find somewhere else to stay." Glynda said to her.

"I'm more of an outdoor girl then an indoor type of girl." Voltaria said. "And I'm not used to people yet. I'll meet you two tomorrow, bye."

With that said, Voltaria disappeared into the shadows, surprising Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin knew that Voltaria was special, she's different from the rest and is well talented in her field of training. Glynda, on the other hand, finds it odd for a girl her age to act like that. Glynda wonders why that girl would rather find her own place instead of being offered. She's going to find out eventually, and when she did, she's going to help that girl.

* * *

On the next day, Voltaria was inside the academy, walking to the halls with Glynda and Ozpin. Voltaria found a place to stay. It was on top of a building somewhere, and she slept on the roof without getting cold. They went to the auditorium to go to stage while Voltaria hid in the shadows to watch the whole thing. Ozpin and Glynda went on stage to start the announcement to the students. There were many students, different genders, both human and Faunus. Voltaria looked at the room and soon saw Ruby Rose. Voltaria sees her more interesting than the others. Next to Ruby is her sister Yang Xiao Long. She has golden blonde hair and lilac eyes. She looks tough and isn't afraid to face challenges. And then, she came, Weiss Schnee. Voltaria felt her anger rising as she saw the Schnee. There was a reason why she is mad at the Schnee, the reason was unknown to others, but her entities know. Regina gave Voltaria calming words, telling her to relax as Ozpin made his way to the microphone.

"I'll…keep this brief." Ozpin spoke, adjusting his glasses and looked at the first-year students. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." He spoke, causing the students to whisper among themselves.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished.

As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps in and finishes the meeting. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed." She said.

The students did as they were told and walked out to get their things. Voltaria shook her head and followed Ozpin and Glynda. They headed towards Ozpin's office, it was huge, very huge. There was a single desk there, where Ozpin sits. Voltaria looks at the window, staring down at the students that are walking about on the courtyard. She isn't a type of girl to socialize with other people. She prefers to be alone and be with her entities and Grimm. Then Glynda walked over to her, standing besides the girl. The twelve-year-old didn't bother to look at Glynda as the huntress stared at the girl before looking at the window.

"You could go out there." Glynda began.

Voltaria glanced under her mask as she looked at the huntress before looking at the window. "Yeah…the Grimm Girl walking down there, socializing with people who think I'm a monster." She said sarcastically and plainly.

"Are you like this to your parents?" Glynda said almost like a scold.

Voltaria didn't answer that question. She never got to know her parents, they died a long time ago when she was young. She didn't have a happy childhood, she had to grow up fast and mature quickly. She didn't get to play with dolls, play with friends, or be loved by parents. No, she was cheated off from her childhood, Voltaria never got to experience a happy childhood.

"I never even get to _know_ my parents." Voltaria suddenly mutters out.

This caught Glynda's attention as she looked at the girl. "What?"

"Nothing." Voltaria said as she looked out of the window. "So…the students here are first-years, right?"

Glynda was still curious about her parents but decided to change the subject. "Yes, before these students could enter any of the Academies, they have to attend Primary Combat Schools. Those institutions teach them more of basic tenets of combat and unique weapon forging." She explains.

"I didn't attend any combat schools." Voltaria pointed out.

"True, but there are some students that are accepted without having to attend combat school if they are skilled enough." Glynda added before looking at Volatria. "Like you for instants."

Voltaria heard Wraith chuckled in her head. _**"Yeah, she is. She's one tough girl that can take down every pathetic student in this academy!"**_

 _ **"Don't get cocky, Wraith."**_ Regina scolded, earning a grumble from Wraith.

Voltaria sighs mentally as she looks out at the window again before turning to Glynda. "I'm going, maybe I should ' _socialize'._ " Voltaria sarcastically said before walking out of the office while Glynda and Ozpin, who was sitting on his desk while drinking his coffee, watched her leaves and went to the elevator. As the elevator's doors closed, Voltaria leans on her back and lets out a sigh while the elevator brings her down.

"Maybe it was a mistake to come here." Voltaria mutters out.

 _ **"I told ya so!"**_ Wraith yells out in her mind. _**"We should bale before Headmaster Coffee finds out."**_

 _ **"Headmaster…Coffee?"**_ Tabitha asked Wraith in confusion. _**"Why did you call Ozpin, Headmaster Coffee?"**_

 _ **"Because he keeps drinking coffee."**_

 _ **"And you know this why?"**_ Regina asked.

 _ **"I could smell him, duh!"**_ Wraith said rudely.

" _Can you stay quiet, I need to think._ " Voltaria said to them before taking out a card that shows her teleportation.

The card glowed and teleported Voltaria to the courtyard, behind a tree. There were less people now, so Voltaria decided to sit down behind the tree, and try to relax. Voltaria's cards are not just used to bring good or bad fortune, it also can somewhat break the fourth-wall. She doesn't know how, but the cards have their limits. Voltaria decided to bring out Vision, so he can help her find out more about this school. She was lucky that there are no cameras in this area. Vision shows her Beacon's insides and outsides. The inside of the academy shows the dorms, classrooms, library, training ground, cafeteria, bathrooms, locker room, and so on. And the outside shows the scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river that is down. Voltaria looks at the scene carefully, trying to find any secrets that Ozpin was hiding. She would've continued, if someone wasn't coming her way when Vision predicted him coming.

Voltaria quickly stops and Vision disappears, she turns around, and sees the person who was coming to her spot. It was a male student, he has brown shaggy hair and eyes. His outfit is a button-down shirt, with wrangler, blue jeans, a cowboy hat, and brown/black cowboy boots.

He looks at Voltaria, who was looking at him under her mask. They stared at each other for a while, not bothering break eye contact, but Voltaria decided to break the ice.

"What are you looking at?" She asked almost rudely.

His response was a shrug as he looked at her. "Nothin' much, I'm curious to see a kid like ya is attendin' to Beacon." He said casually.

Voltaria rolled her eyes under her mask. "Yeah, right. So, how'd you know I was here?" She asked.

"I heard somethin' in the bushes and I thought it was prankster, but all I found was a kid." He said.

 _ **"Okay, he's getting on my nerves!"**_ Wraith yelled angrily in Voltaria's head.

"Are you trying to get me mad?" Voltaria asked annoyed.

The male shook his head as he leaned on the tree with his arms crossed. "Nah, I ain't gonna piss ya off."

"Why is that?"

"Because yer the Grimm Girl that the people are talkin' about." The male said. "And there were rumors around that ya're attending Beacon Academy, guess they were true."

" _Of course, there are rumors._ " Voltaria thought, annoyed.

Everywhere she goes, people would make up rumors about her, some were true and some were not, and yet this rumor of her attending Beacon Academy is true. And hopefully keep the students in bay and away from her. Now here's the million-lien question, who heck is he?

"Do you have a name, or should I call Cowboy?" Voltaria asked dully.

"Hmph, I do have a name, but do you have a name, Grimm Girl?" The male asked almost jokingly yet challenging.

"Touché." Voltaria mutters. "But I asked first."

"Fair enough." The male said before tipping his hat a bit with his hand. "The names Wade, Wade Cross."

 _ **"So, he's the son of Jericho Cross."**_ Regina said to Voltaria.

Jericho Cross is one of the deadliest outlaws there is. No matter how many hunters or huntresses find him and try to bring him alive or dead, they end up missing or worse, dead. Voltaria and her entities tried to find and get the award money, but he's difficult because his semblance was to vanish from his tracks.

"I didn't know you were related to Jericho Cross." Voltaria said to Wade.

"He ain't my family." Wade said almost bitterly. "He's an outlaw and he wasn't there for me when I was kid."

"He abandoned you, correct?" Voltaria asked.

Wade nodded as he glared on the ground. "He did, he abandoned me and my ma. He was never 'round, and I ain't gonna be like him." He said before looking at Voltaria. "What 'bout ya? What's yer backstory?"

"First off, I don't talk about my past to the people I still don't trust. And second, my name is Voltaria, Voltaria Eclipse."

Wade raised a brow and almost chuckled, causing Wraith to be angry in Voltaria's head, as Wade looked at her with a small smirk. "Yer strange girl, ya know that?"

Voltaria turns away. "No, I was told that was terrifying." She said before standing up and walking away. "I guess it was a nice meeting, Cross." She said as she disappeared through the bushes, leaving a shock and surprise for Wade.

Voltaria was now behind a shrub, trying to find a place to think. She couldn't believe that she talks to some guy that she doesn't know. He wasn't afraid of who she was, he was rather interested. Voltaria tried to shake her thoughts away, until she felt many boys were drooling at someone. Peeking behind the shrub. She saw the male students, drooling over a very attractive girl with lavender eyes, black hair with red and blue streaks. She walks past them elegantly as they stare at her dreamily, wishing that she was their girlfriend.

 _ **"Who the heck is that?"**_ Wraith asked mentally.

 _ **"That's Ammolite Jewel. She's what the teenagers called…a rich girl."**_ Regina explains. Regina knows people's histories and families lineage since her wisdom is greater than anyone's. _**"Her mother is a famous fashion designer and her father is a very wealthy businessman, who owns every transportation vehicle there is."**_

 _ **"Huh, she must've got everything that every girl's dream."**_ Tabitha added. _**"I just hope she is not spoiled."**_

 _ **"Like the Schnee girl?"**_ Wraith stated the obvious.

" _I hope she's not spoiled._ " Voltaria mutters before disappearing from the courtyard to the school

Voltaria was back to the academy's entrance and was about to walk away when she saw a pale white skin male teen wearing green visor. He was looking at the statue with his hands in his pockets. Voltaria quickly hides in the shadows when he turns to look at her direction. Seeing no one, the teen returns to the statue again. Voltaria's entities could tell that he's a Faunus, and he's a quiet type. Voltaria was out of the academy, and heading towards the city, hiding in the shadows. She has a lot to think about what just happened. And getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

On the next day, Wade woke up by the sound of a girl getting up with a yawn. He sat up from his sleeping bag, shirtless, and saw a girl with orange hair named Nora Voltariakyrie, staring at the male name Lie Ren, who is her best friend and not boyfriend...yet.

Nora gave him a cheerful smile and said. "Wake up, lazy bud!" She then dashes side to side.

Wade rolled his eyes at the girl, she acted like a child. Speaking of which, Wade hadn't seen Voltaria here, maybe she was sleeping somewhere else. Wanting to find her, Wade gets up and puts his shirt back on and fixes his stuff before getting ready. Meanwhile, Ren gets up with a groan as Nora bothers him, who didn't feel unfazed by this.

Nora started singing. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

Ren sighs again and then heads towards the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continued to talk nonsense to him. "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm…well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"

When they finished, they both were in the ballroom, where the two were readying themselves. Nora was brushing her hair and still chattering about while Ren was tightening the strings on his sleeping bag, listening to Nora for some reason.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not _together-together_. Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome…you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"

Soon, they were at the cafeteria, eating pancakes for breakfast with maple syrup. As the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora has a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking, even though it was muffled through her food.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She slurps up the rest of her pancake like a noodle. "Ohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

The two are now in the locker room, readying themselves today. Ren loading StormFlower, a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels that can cause serious damage. And, surprisingly, Nora was still talking to him, who was still unfazed and a calm look on his face.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" Nora said before she gasps. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" She asked.

Ren finally replies as he closes his locker. "Nora?"

Nora stopped and came to his side quickly. "Yes, Ren?"

Ren sheaths his weapons in his sleeves and looks at Nora with a smile. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora thinks about this for a moment. True, Sloths don't make a lot of sounds and they're slow. But it didn't stop Nora to be cheerful with the idea. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" She said happily.

Ren smiles at her and shuts his locker. "Come on Nora, let's go." He said as he walked off.

Nora follows him happily. "Not _together-together_..." She giggles, causing Red to roll his eyes and smile. As Ren heads out with a skipping Nora follows suit, they pass Ruby Rose and her sister, Yang Xiao Long, as they are busy readying themselves. Ruby looks at the two friends and turns towards Yang, who was adjusting her Ember Celica.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked Yang.

Yang shrugs as she responds. "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." She said.

Ruby nodded to her and gave her a determined look. "Yep! No more awkward small talk or _getting-to-know-you_ stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby brings out her weapon, Crescent Rose, stroking it as she sighs happily.

Yang rolled her eyes at her. "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby sighs in frustration, "You sound like Dad!" She shoves her weapon into the locker. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" She defended.

Yang said to her calmly, giving her a big sisterly advice. "But what about when we form teams?"

With that single question, Ruby suddenly became nervous and hesitated to answer. "Um, I don't know, I…I'll just be on your team or something..."

Yang brings her hair around her shoulder and strokes it gently. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby puts her arms in her waist and looks at her sister in accusing looks. "My dear sister, Yang! Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang puts her arms up in defense. "What?! No! Of course, I do! I just thought…I don't know, maybe it would help you…break out of your shell!"

"What the-?! I don't need to _break out of my shell_! That's absolutely…" She was cut off by a male named Jaune Arc's voice.

"Ridiculous!" Jaune exclaims in frustration, walking between the sisters, with a map on his hands. He was looking for his locker where he put his weapon, but he got lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?!"

As a frustrated Jaune searches for his locker, he walks past Weiss and a girl named Pyrrha Nikos, a skilled level student. They were both getting ready for the big day. Jaune soon walks past Wade, who was getting ready for the field and searching for Voltaria. But he soon saw distress in Jaune, trying to find his gear. Wade felt bad for him and let out a sigh.

"Hey!" Wade calls out to him. Jaune looks at Wade in confusion as the Cowboy lifts one of his arms and balls his hand to a fist before hitting the locker next to him. The locker opens to reveal Jaune's weapons.

Jaune gasps, dropping his map, and soon quickly goes over to the locker, and grabs his weapons, "Thank you!" He said happily and ran off.

Wade sighs again and rolls his eyes before heading out. He walks past Ammolite Jewel, who was getting her two colorful Tokarev TT-33 handguns called Colorslashers. And the white skin teen getting his dark green electric guitar called Musicshocker. And Wade heads out while some prepared or went out.

Meanwhile, Weiss was with Pyrrha, talking about who's team she is going to be with. "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha turns to her, thinking about meeting her soon to be teammates. "Hmm…I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." She answered.

Weiss then spoke nicely. "Well…I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

Pyrrha looks at her with a smile that was so sweet. "Well, that sounds grand!" She said.

Weiss smiles happily. "Great!"

Then the background disappears into a thundercloud, Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head as she planned her strategy. " _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! And maybe I can bring Ammolite Jewel! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"_

Her scheming plan came to a halt, when Jaune appeared between them. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." He said, flirting with Weiss.

Weiss became irritated at him, he ruined her plan on being the popular girl in school. "You again?"

Pyrrha hurriedly letting herself be seen. "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune acts all tough and pushes Pyrrha aside, and talks to Weiss, posing slightly. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

Weiss groans in disgust. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune flirts with Weiss, which annoyed her.

Pyrrha then gets Jaune's attention. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so…"

"You don't say." Jaune advances on his new target. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss separates the two. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune shakes his head. "Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune said, giving Weiss a nickname.

Weiss narrows her eyes at him and points at Pyrrha. "This is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha waves at him and smiles kindly. "Hello again!"

Weiss continues her speech about Pyrrha. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum while Ammolite Jewel is the second!"

Jaune looks clueless about this, not having the slightest clue on what's going on. "Never heard of it." He said.

Weiss scoffs and continues her explanation. "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune was getting confused, not sure what that is. "The what?"

Weiss became frustrated and started waving her arms rapidly in anger. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She screams out.

Jaune gasps suddenly and points and embarrassed and shy Pyrrha. "That's you?!"

A design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it. "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune added.

Pyrrha smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." She said.

Soon, Weiss appears as the box design crumbles behind them. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" She said, sounding like a snobby bully.

Jaune hung his head in sadness and defeat. "I guess not…Sorry..."

Pyrrha felt bad for him and said nicely to him. "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!"

Jaune immediately brightened back up. "D'oh, stop it!" He said happily.

Weiss looks at her in disbelief. "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" She said to Pyrrha in a scolding tone.

Jaune soon leans over to her, acting all cool, which he is not. "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quickly! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune flirts at her again.

Weiss glares at him and her anger soon grows. "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" She turns to the warrior for help.

Jaune looks back, just in time to see Miló, Pyrrha's spear, strike him on his clothes, sending the would-be leader flying off and Pyrrha called out apologetically. "I'm sorry!"

Then an announcement plays on the intercom system that belongs to Glynda. " _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._ "

After the announcement, Weiss walks past Jaune. Jaune was hanging from the wall of a locker. On her way out, Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground, and Pyrrha said nicely to him.

"It was nice meeting you!"

Jaune was slumping against the locker, feeling embarrassed and humiliated. "Likewise." He mutters out.

As they left, Yang and Ruby approached him. Jaune didn't bother to look up as Ruby offered him help while Yang made a joke, trying to cheer him up. "Having some trouble there, Lady-killer?"

Jaune sighs as he tries to get up. "I don't understand. My dad said, all women look for confidence! Where did I go wrong?" He whines as he accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up.

Yang added another one. " _Snow Angel_ probably wasn't the best start."

Ruby smiles as she guides Jaune out. "Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby said, leading Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

* * *

At the Beacon Cliff, through the overlooking forest. There several students, some old, some new, and some unseen. They are standing on each silver tile in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda, with her tablet on hand. Wade couldn't find Voltaria, he searched everywhere and found nothing, as if she disappeared. Before he could think further, he heard loud gasps from his soon fellow classmates. Wade looked up and saw Voltaria, still wearing her mask and hood, walking towards them. Her expression was unknown due to her mask hiding her face. The students, minus Jaune and Ruby (the two newbies have no idea who or what Voltaria is) were shocked and terrified to see her. They heard rumors that she would attend this academy, but they thought it was a joke, and yet it was true. Voltaria walks pass the students, hearing them whispered out.

"It's her!"

"The Grimm Girl!"

"Crap! She's real!"

"Where's her Grimm?"

"She looks so young!"

Voltaria ignores them and walks towards the white skin teen, and stands on the empty tile, between him and Ammolite. Wade could feel that she wasn't too pleased to be here, but she decided to not talk about it, and get this field training started. After the whole ordeal, Ozpin begins his speech.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda soon added. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates today."

Ruby became scared, feeling the whole world was falling apart. "What? Ohhh..."

Ozpin nodded agreement. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groans silently. Voltaria felt Wraith being angry, feeling that Ozpin planned this thing the whole time, which he did. He wanted Voltaria to be assigned to no teams, so she won't have any distractions.

"That being said. The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished.

Ruby had a shocked expression, mirrors of her world cracked like glass and falling apart. " _Whaaaat?!_ " She screamed in her mind.

 _ **"THAT LOW LIFE SON OF-"**_ Before Wraith could swear, Regina whacks him on his head, Voltaria hears a loud thud in her mind. _**"WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"**_

 _ **"Focus, we will deal with that later. Right now, let's help our dear Voltaria in finding her teammates."**_ Regina said, earning a grumble of agreement from Wraith.

Nora looks at Red and says happily. "See? I told you~!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die."

This causes Jaune to laugh nervously and then gulps loudly. Voltaria mentally scoffed, as if anything can kill her. She could tell that there are Grimm there, some are tamable, and some are not. She can handle being in the wild since she has more experience of the outside then inside.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics." Ozpin explains, looking at the students. "Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, trying to get Ozpin's attention. "Yeah, um…Sir?"

Ozpin didn't hear Jaune as he finished his speech. "Good! Now, take your positions." He ordered.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile, minus Jaune since he was still looking nervous. The others did as they were told. Voltaria crosses her arms, Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, Wade readied his auto magnum pistol called Justiceshot, Ammolite did a ballerina pose, and white skin teen readied his Musicshocker, and Jaune was still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um...a question."

Jaune failed to notice that the tile, under Weiss, rose-up into a springboard before rocketing her into the air and over the forest. Soon, the other

"So, this landing... strategy thing...uh, wha-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin shook his head and answered casually. "No, you will be falling."

Jaune didn't notice the missing students being thrown one by one. The white teen was launched, then Voltaria, followed by Ammolite was next, and soon Wade, who looked at Jaune briefly and shook his head before being launched to the sky.

"Oh, uh, I see…so like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own _landing strategy._ " Ozpin explains to him.

Jaune wasn't as excited as the others. Speaking of which, Nora and Ren were soon getting launched to the sky, while Jaune was still unsure about this. "Uh-huh...yeah…"

At some point, it was Yang's turn. Yang gives Ruby a wink and puts on a pair of aviators before she flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" then seconds before Ruby joins her, leaving Jaune alone. Jaune was too distracted of being scared, he still looks at the teachers and continues.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategy-YYYYYY!" His final question was cut off when he was suddenly hurled with the cloud of students that are now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. And for Ozpin's, he simply takes a sip of his drink.

* * *

On the sky, a black bird or better yet a Grimm Bird was seen flying slowly and magnificently, until that very moment, it gives a final shriek of pain as Ruby crashes through it, causing the bird to burst into feathers, while she plummets downward, but she yelled out "Birdie, no!". Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down a bit. She then turns her weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree by her blade, she falls downward at a slower pace. Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, a sword-like wand of some kind, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off it to the forest below.

Ren descends with Nora, briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before hearing a loud explosion. Looking up, Ren saw it was Yang. Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground. Yang landed with ease without any scratch and ran off, but not before she said.

"Nailed it!"

Meanwhile, Pyrrha uses her weapon in spear form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets her javelin deep into the forest until a _**THUNK!**_ is heard.

There was a dead silence, Pyrrha thought she missed, but Jaune yelled out in the distance. "Thank you!"

Pyrrha waves and yelled apologetically. "I'm sorry!"

Voltaria was seen with her arms crossed as she continued to do nothing when she was thrown. She was bored out of her mind and thought this was a waste of time. She soon brought out Skya, a Gryphon Grimm, from her Grimm Holder. Skya lets out a loud shriek before catching Voltaria on her back. Voltaria rides Skya in the air, finding a place to land that somewhere with no students.

Meanwhile, Wade soars through the air, he searches through the sky to find Voltaria. He then dives-down, head first, with his arms on both sides and legs together. The air whistled through his ears as he flipped on his feet and landed on the ground, creating a big crater. As the smoke clears, Wade gets out of the crater, dusting himself off, and starts walking to find Voltaria.

Somewhere in the sky, Ammolite danced through the air with so much grace and elegance before she landed on a branch. She made a bow before jumping off one branch to another. Meanwhile, the white teen uses his Musicshocker as a surfboard as he surfs through the air before landing on the ground, his guitar skidding to a halt before he grabs it and straps it on his back as he starts walking away.

Voltaria searches for the artifacts. Her entities are searching for them as we speak. But also finding some teammates. As she walks through the forest, Wraith was groaning in her mind with boredom.

 _ **"This is sooooooooooooo boring! Why do we need to find teammates for the Kid?"**_ Wraith whines.

 _ **"Calm down, Wraith."**_ Tabitha assured. _**"Voltaria needs a team in order to continue in the academy."**_

Wraith whines again. _**"The students here are not as skilled as Kid!"**_

 _ **"Actually, there are few students that compare to our dear Voltaria."**_ Regina said.

 _ **"And who are these students?"**_ Wraith asked in annoyance.

A gleam of mischief came to her eyes, as she listed the first one on her list. _**"There is Wade Cross-"**_

 _ **"…Not him."**_ Wraith growled, cutting her off.

 _ **"What's wrong? Are you jealous?"**_ Regina teased.

Hannibal was laughing a bit while Tabitha tried her best not to laugh. Wraith growled at her savagely as Voltaria ignores them and continues to search for the relics. But in truth, she too wanted to find Wade. For some reason, he was interesting to talk to. Before she could think further, electrical shock and music was heard followed by loud roars of bears. Curious, Voltaria followed the sound near some undergrowth. When she got close, she saw the white skin teen fighting off some Ursas. He charges his Musicshocker with electricity before striking at one of the Ursas. He then played his guitar, releasing electrical waves that struck two Ursas, sending them flying. He transforms his electric guitar into a huge battle axe with lighting on the tip of the blade.

He strikes each of the Ursas with ease. He beheaded one, cutting one in half, and turning one into bits. As he was distracted, one Ursa came from behind the white teen. Voltaria would've let the Ursa attack the teen, but he looks like a worthy ally. Voltaria took out a card from her sleeve. The card has a black background, showing a holy shield that was protecting a human figure from demons. Voltaria threw her card near the teen, it glows a white light before turning into a big shield behind the teen. The Ursa crashed into it and tried to claw it off, but the shield made it fly backwards, hitting some trees in the process. Voltaria walked out of the bushes to reveal herself before taking out three cards that lit up on fire before throwing at the last three remaining Ursas, setting them in a blaze.

The battle was over and Voltaria noticed that the teen was looking at her. They stared at each other for a while, feeling strange and awkward in the air. Voltaria is still new to this being nice. Wraith would give her ideas to walk away or beat him up. However, Regina believes that he was a perfect ally for Voltaria. And Tabitha gives Voltaria tips on how to be friendly to others.

"Um…are you alright?" Voltaria asked, almost awkwardly.

The teen looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for saving me." He said.

"Don't mention it." Voltaria said before looking at him head to toe. "Soooo…okay, I'm putting a red line here, and make this quick. Do you want to be partners and find our soon to be teammates?"

The teen just stared at her in a few seconds before shrugging. "Sure." He agrees.

The two started walking towards the direction where the relics and maybe the other students. They walked side by side but kept their distance. Voltaria could feel her entities irritated or annoyed, mostly Wraith, at her new ally. Voltaria, however, needed to get to know her new teammate in order to succeed in the academy. So, she took a deep breath and sigh, Voltaria glanced at the teen under her mask as they walked.

"My name is Voltaria Eclipse, what's yours?" Voltaria asked.

The male glanced at her under his visor and looked up ahead before answering. "Evo, Evo Hebi."

"Hmph, well then. It's nice to meet you, Evo." Voltaria said somewhat nicely.

"Likewise, Voltaria." Evo said with a nod as they continued their way.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite.**


	4. Teammates II

**So, here's the next chapter of the Grimm Rider. Again, thank you for your patients and kind supports. I was starting to lose hope on writing because of stress and problems.**

* * *

Somewhere else, Wade was searching for Voltaria. He knows she can take care of herself but she's still a kid who needed protection. Sighing, Wade continues to search for Voltaria. Then he heard a loud gun firing. Confused, Wade followed the sounds and saw Ammolite fighting off Beowolves. She fired her guns at them, one by one. She was graceful and elegant before she transforms her weapons into colorful mini scythes. She slashes them before dicing them. As she finished, she made a pose and the Grimms dropped dead by her slashes. She looks up to see Wade.

"Bonjour!" She smiles.

Wade just blinked and said, "Howdy…"

Ammolite came over to him. "I am Ammolite Jewel."

"Wade Cross." Wade said, "Have any chance have ya seen a little girl 'bout yay big." he puts hand about the same height as his waist. "Wearin' all black, a mask, and a mean personality?"

Ammolite taps her chin and shook her head. "No, the only person is you." She pointed at Wade.

Sighing, Wade pinches the bridge of his nose, finding that nodded, "Alright, thanks anyways." He was about to walk away.

"Hold it!" Ammolite stops him. Wade stops and glances over to Ammolite walking over to him.

"Remember what Professor Ozpin said: _the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years._ And you are the one that I first saw." She explains.

Sighing, Wade couldn't argue, and he nodded, "Alright, we can be partners if ya help me find a little girl in black, deal?"

Nodding, Ammolite follows Wade through the forest as they search for Voltaria.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Ozpin was watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda walks up behind him, holding her own tablet

"The last pair has been formed, sir." She taps the screen, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." The video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods, Ozpin just _Mmmm at her._

Glynda shook her head at the screen, "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She deactivates the tablet before walking back a little.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. What did you use as relics this year?" She asked.

There was silence from the headmaster and Glynda turned to him in confusion. "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer. Instead, he was watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her ' _partner'_ Weiss Schnee walks in random directions. He is sure that they can do it but he worries for Weiss's behavior.

* * *

Back to the Emerald forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna were walking through the forest. Blake saved Yang from Ursas, but Yang went 'Berserk' and destroyed one of the Ursas, yet Blake was able to help out. They soon stepped out into a clearing as they look down from the small hill and saw a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit, but for the platform was still intact. Around it, hold several black and gold objects on top of the pedestals.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake as they looked at the temple.

In response, Blake gives Yang a skeptical look before she heads down the hill with her partner following behind. They walked across the floor and observed the items on each pedestal, they were chess pieces. There were gold and black, but some pieces were missing. Blake looks at a black king chess piece in confusion, not sure what she or Yang should do.

"Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said, looking at the empty pedestals.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said to Yang who nodded.

Yang approaches one of the relics, a golden knight piece. She studies the golden knight carefully, it looks okay, so she picks it up and shows it to Blake.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asked Blake jokingly.

Blake smirks at her and almost rolled her eyes. "Sure."

They walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor as Yang shows her the peice. "That wasn't too hard!" She said with a grin.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said almost a joke and the two shared a smile.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were walking through the other part of the forest. They had a conversation or a lesson when Pyrrha asks Jaune why he did not activate his Aura. Turns out, Jaune wasn't familiar with it. Pyrrha begins to explain to him that Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, created from the understanding of both light and darkness in every being, and can be used by any living being.

The Grimm are the one exception. They lack souls, and are instead considered beings of darkness and " _manifestations of anonymity_ ". And with practice, Aura can be utilized as a shield, and may even be an efficient fighting tool. And to show her point, Pyrrha utilizes her aura to unlock Jaune's, which immediately heals his cut. She seems somewhat drained by the experience, but recovers a few moments later and notes that Jaune has a vast amount of Aura within himself. After their conversation, they stand at the mouth of a dark cave that has drawings on the side, involving armed men againsts a giant beast that looks like a scorpion.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked.

Soon, they were walking inside the cave, Jaune was holding a short-burning torch to light their way. He somehow made it by himself without any trouble. Pyrrha looks around the dark cave, she isn't sure that this was the place to get the relics.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha said to Jaune, who sighs.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" He stated to her.

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible, and Jaune's eyes are seen getting up with a grumble.

"Do you...feel that?" Pyrrah asked Jaune when she felt something strange.

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's... warm." She stated.

Soon, Jaune's and Pyrrha's eyes are seen walking through the cave, continuing on their journey. Then they see a large glowing pointed object of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features. Jaune eyed on it happily, believing it was a relic.

"That's the relic!" He exclaims happily.

Jaunne slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe, surprising him in the process.

"Hey! Bad-relic!" He scolded.

Jaune tries to get it again and again, and then jumps forward, grabbing it in the process with a loud 'Gotcha!'. He hangs onto it with all his might until the said object has raised him above the ground).

Pyrrha saw what it was and she became worried. "Jaune...?"

The object lowers itself with Jaune dangling right in front of it. He saw glowing red lines and eyes that were staring right in front of him. As it turns out, it belongs to a Grimm aka: a Death Stalker.

And Jaune screamed like a little girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Voltaria and Evo are both walking through the forest. They didn't talk much since Voltaria isn't a talkative type as well as Evo, but they did learn about each other. Voltaria learned that Evo is a snake Faunes. He has green snake-like eyes that are kept hidden under his visor sunglasses. He likes any type of music.

They soon stopped when they heard a girlish scream.

They looked up to the sky and wondered if one of the students was injured. Voltaria knew it didn't sound like a girl injured, she should know. After all, she did memorize the vocal sounds of the people's screams. And that scream was someone in terror and it wasn't a girl, it was a boy. Voltaria heard Wraith laughing in her head.

 _ **"HAHAHA! Whoever that poor soul was, he sounded like a girl! HAHAHA!"**_ Wraith said laughing.

Voltaria would've laughed, but she didn't. Instead, she just ignored it, finding it annoying to hear the screams now. After all, she did hear and memorize all the screams that she caused to everyone who tried to hunt her or rob her.

"What was that?" Evo asked.

"Someone screaming like a coward." Voltaria answered as they continued their way to the forest.

Evo looks at her under his visors before following the Gothic girl. As they walked through the forest, they heard fighting nearby. Looking at each other, the two hunters run off towards the source and find Wade and Ammolite fighting off a pack of Beowolves.

Wade uses his Justiceshot and fires at nearby Beowolf while Ammolite slashes one in half. Then Wade uses a Killershooter and fires at incoming Beowolves and shoots them as they fall to the ground dead. Evo soon joins in as he turns his guitar into an axe and helps them out. Voltaria watched blankly as the trio fought off the Grimm that were rough.

 _ **"Impressive..."**_ Voltaria heard Regina humming in her mind. _**"They are proven to be quite useful."**_

 _ **"Meh, they're okay...I guess."**_ Wraith said.

 _ **"Should we help them?"**_ Tabitha asked.

Voltaria looks at Wade, Ammolite, and Evo fighting the creatures of Grimm. They weren't showing any fear as they worked together to defeat the Grimm. However, they're chances are slim, they have the skills, but they're kind of outnumbered. She could tell Grimm to stop, but they were Rouges, meaning she can't order them. Voltaria had an idea about leaving them to their fate, but she needs a team. So...meh, she'll just save them.

Voltaria took out a pure black card, there were no pictures or symbols, it was completely blank. She then throws it on the ground, stabbed on the solid ground. And soon, darkness appeared, consuming everyone. After a few seconds, the darkness disappeared, the Grimms are gone, but the three teens are still there. They were shocked by what just happened. They turned towards Voltaria, she was walking over to them calmly, not a single fear came to her.

"Let's get moving before the sun goes down, I don't want to miss dinner." Voltaria said in a bored tone, walking past the three teens.

They stared at her for a while before looking at each other, not sure if they should listen to her. But they have too, after they witness her action. They followed the Grimm Girl towards the location of the ruins to find the artifacts that they needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air, Weiss and Ruby were hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways. Weiss wasn't too pleased about this, thinking that it was Ruby's fault for having a bad idea. Weiss started shouting to Ruby so she could hear her through the wind.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

Ruby also raises her voice through the wind. "We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss yelled angrily.

Ruby looks at her in confusion. "In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss exclaims through the wind.

"Well, why don't we just jump?!" Ruby yelled.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss yelled in fear.

Soon, she was met with silence. Turning to the place where Ruby was, she already saw the red hooded girl had already disappeared, by jumping off. And this made Weiss totally angry.

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

* * *

Back at the temple, Blake and Yang heard Jaune's girly screams. And Yang thought it was a girl, but no. Blake saw something from above and was clearly shocked by what she saw.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked.

Blake responded as she pointed out for Yang to look up. Once she did, she saw her little sister, Ruby, falling right towards them.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby screams.

Just as she's about to hit the ground in panic, Jaune comes flying through the air, after he was thrown off by the Death Stalker that Pyrrah has to face alone, and crashes into Ruby. He knocks her off course and sends them both into a tree. Ruby was dazed by the rough landing as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head.

"Ohhhh...what was that?" Ruby asked dizzily, but soon the dizziness passes when she shakes her head.

"Eh-hem!"

Ruby heard as she looked up to see Jaune hanging upside-down on a tree branch above her as he gave her a casual wave. "Hey, Ruby..."

To the others, Blake looks at the tree and points out. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?

"I..." Yang spoke but before she could continue, several crashing noises were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa came out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hit it in the back and it crashed to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora yells happily, but she rolls off of the Ursa's back, when it falls.

She gets up and groans in sadness. "Awwww...it's broken." She whines.

Nora dashes onto the Ursa's neck and observes the carcass with wonder as it slowly disappears. Then Ren comes up behind her, panting and leaning on the monster. Clearly stating the point that he was chasing after his hyper active friend.

"Nora! Please...don't ever do that again." He pleaded with a pant.

But when he looks up again, he notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should have been made he realizes that Nora has run off again, causing him to look around frantically. Nora was now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic with awe. She suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background, as she dances and sings with the chess piece.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

But was soon cut off by Ren when he called her from a distance. Blake and Yang stared at her at the sidelines, finding it disturbing one what she did.

"Nora!"

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, and then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand. "Coming, Ren!"

As she skips off to her friend, Blake stared at her with utter confusion and disturbance.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" She asked Yang.

"I..." Yang was interrupted again as a screech was heard from their right.

They saw Pyrrha coming in with a Deathstalker chasing her. It uproots entire trees as it chases Pyrrha. She narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running, she calls out to her partner.

"Jaune!"

Jaune heard her and saw Pyrrah being chased by a Death Stalker. "Pyrrha!" He calls out to her.

Ruby then stands up and looks at the monster below. "Whoa!" She awed as she started running off the branch and landing in a roll after Jaune started whining to her. "Ruby!"

As Ruby lands, she stands up and sees a cheerful Yang beside her. "Ruby!"

Ruby was excited to see her sister was alright and cheered her name. "Yang!"

They raised their arms as if to give each other a hug but Nora came between the two and spoke her name while knocking them off-balance in surprise.

"Nora!"

The Death Stalker continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs. Blake looks at Pyrrha in disbelief and points out to Yang and the others.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang was getting angry until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red and her hair glowing.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

There was a tick-tock of a clock countdown of the two seconds of Yang cooling down. Then Ren came running over to a ditzy and cheerful Nora, panting tiredly. Blake and Ruby looked up and saw something above. Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up.

"Umm...Yang?"

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss screamed down towards Ruby.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouts out to Weiss.

Blake crosses her arms. "She's gonna fall." She said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"She's falling." Ren agrees with Blake as he sees Weiss falling.

Jaune, who was able to recover, and is finally out of the tree, was currently panting as he catches his breath. That is, until he looked up when he saw Weiss falling through the air. This gave him an opportunity to prove himself to her. So, without thinking, he jumped off the branch with arms outstretched, thinking that his plan would work. He did catch her in a slowed motion, enjoying the moment. Jaune smiles at a confused and yet disturbed Weiss.

"Just...dropping in?" Jaune acts all cool.

Weiss was speechless, but not him. And that's when Jaune realizes why. They both look down and notice that they were high above the ground, and Jaune knew that he screwed up again.

"Oh, God."

They both hang on to each-other with their eyes widened in fear. Soon, they both fall, with their weapons flying behind them. They both screamed on top of their lungs, but before they could fall to their doom, something exploded out from the trees.

"YEEEE-HAAWW!"

They heard someone cheering. They look up and their eyes widen in shock and amazement. They saw Wade Cross and he was riding on a...Grimm Griffon?! Everyone was shocked to see Wade riding a Grimm! I mean, they can't be controlled unless...

Before they continue, Wade grabs Weiss in his arms, bridal style, while Grimm grabs Jaune with its claws. The Grimm flies down safely as it releases Jaune from its claws, causing him to face-plant into the dirt and with his limbs splayed out with a groan. The Grimm landed with a huff, shaking its head. Wade then gets off it and carefully puts Weiss down.

"Ye okay?" He asked.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She said.

Wade nodded and then looked down at Jaune with a concern look in his eyes. "Ya alright there, partner?" He asked.

Jaune made a weak thumb up and muffled out. "I'm good."

Wade sighs in relief before noticing everyone looking at him. He was confused before noticing that they were looking at both him and the Griffon Grimm. He guessed that they were shocked about him riding a Grimm.

"Oh, almost forgot about ya." He mutters to the Grimm Griffon.

"Aaahhh...how can you-" Ruby was cut off by the roar of a Death Stalker.

They turned around and saw the Death Stalker hunting Pyrrha. It tries to grab her, but she manages to escape it, and lands on her side at the feet of the heroes. When she got up, Yang sarcastically said to everyone.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she readies her Crescent Rose.

Before she could release a battle cry and rush towards the Grimm, an icy blue card was thrown with incredible speed, and it hit the Grimm before it exploded into a thick ice mist, encasing the Death Stalker in the ice. They stared at the Death Stalker in the ice, it struggled to break free from its prison.

"What the-" Ruby was again cut off when she and the others heard footsteps.

They all turned around to see Voltaria walking up to them with her mask and hood on, followed by Ammolite and Evo from behind. They, minus Jaune and Ruby, knew that it was her who commanded the Griffon Grimm to let Wade ride on it. They heard many rumors about her, some were true, but some are not. When they reach them, the Griffon Grimm walks over to Voltaria and gently nuzzles her, which makes everyone surprised. Voltaria returns its affection by stroking its black feathery head and scratching under its chin.

"Good girl, Skya." Voltaria whispers softly, earning soft croons from the Grimm named Skya.

Ammolite and Evo made it to the group, who were still shocked by what they saw. Wade was there too as he stood besides Ruby, who was admiring Voltaria and Skya. Ammolite asked if they were alright, which are. However, they were still pretty shocked about this. Ruby, on the other hand, was amazed to see Voltaria petting a Grimm. She was about to ask her when they heard a Nevermore shriek from above. They looked up and saw it still flying overhead, and noticing it was coming back.

Jaune was starting to feel scared. "Guys?! That thing's circling back!" He exclaims in fear.

"Of course it is, it's coming back to finish its job." Voltaria informs as she brings Skya back to her Grimm Holder, which surprises everyone again.

"What are we gonna do?!" Jaune asked the Grimm Girl, who glared at him under her mask.

"Can we talk 'bout this later after we get the artifacts?" Wade spoke, gesturing the chess pieces.

"He's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby agrees to Wade.

"Let's go."

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said almost happily.

Wade and Evo rolled their eyes before Wade got a relic with Ruby and Jaune. Ruby grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece, and Wade takes a black King, smiling at each other.

"Time we left!" Ren said, stepping in.

"Right." Ruby agreed and waved to the others. "Let's go!"

She goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner. Blake was curious on why Yang was smiling.

"What is it?" She asked.

Yang was staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward before following them. Yang couldn't be more prouder at the sight of her little sister opening up and leading the team.

"Nothing." Yang said.

As she moves on, Blake smiles in realization when she sees why Yang was smiling about. Voltaria watches the whole ordeal, she finds it...interesting. Ruby wasn't sociable, yet she cares for the other's safety. She doesn't know if she should be impressed or not, but decided to not say anything.

" _ **You know, she'll make a great leader in the future.**_ " Voltaria heard Regina in her head.

" _We'll see._ " Voltaria thought as she followed the others.

She catches up to them as the group heads out of the forest and into another abandoned temple structure. But before they could get any further, the Nevermore followed them from the air. When they saw it, the group spread out, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks. The Nevermore passes above them as it perches on a high column and roars.

Yang was beside Ruby and when she saw the Nevermore, she became annoyed. "Well, that's great!"

"Can't you talk to it?!" Ruby calls out Voltaria.

Voltaria was behind a stone block with Wade. She heard Ruby and made a deadpan look, but didn't turn to her, yet she did answer to Ruby.

"I can't."

"What?! But you're the Grimm Girl!" Nora yelled with her arm raised, she was beside Ren when she heard Voltaria say that she couldn't tame it.

Voltaria rolled her eyes under her mask, clearly that these people have no idea that this Nevermore is a Rouge, meaning it can't be tamed or controlled. It would attack her in mere seconds without a second thought.

"There are Grimms who are tamable and there are Grimms who are not." Voltaria said in a riddling tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Nora yelled in confusion.

"Wait, ya're sayin' that there are some Grimms that can't be controlled by ya?" Wade asked in shock.

Voltaria shrugs at him. "Yes, and this Nevermore is a Rouge, so our chances of our survival is...a zero." She answered.

Jaune became pale by this information. That they won't survive sounds terrifying. Then he looks behind at the forest and becomes more scared when the Death Stalker bursts through the forest. The others saw this and were shocked, minus Voltaria. She knows that Death Stalker would come back for bloodshed.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune yelled in fear.

They didn't need to be told twice, the group came out from their hiding spots and made a run for it, but their action caused the Nevermore to rise up into the air when it saw them. Voltaria knew that it was going to attack them in any seconds. However, the group somehow knows how to deal with this situation.

"Nora, distract it!" Red ordered his friend.

Nora obliges, running out from her block. When the Nevermore saw her, it fired it's big black and sharp feathers. Luckily, Nora dodged the feather projectiles with ease before reaching behind her and grabbed her weapon. She took aim and launched several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher. It burst into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, causing it to retreat. She was unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her. Voltaria saw this and quickly commanded one of her entities for help.

 _ **"Tabitha! Speed!"**_

 _ **"I'm on it!"**_

Tabitha gave Voltaria the speeds she needed to push Nora away from the Death Stalker, who almost stabbed Nora with one of it's giant pincers, but it got sucked on the ground when Voltaria pushed Nora away. When the two girls were in a safe distance, Blake and Ren came quickly to their aid and attacked the Death Stalker, performing a cross-slash with their weapons, Gambol Shroud (Blake's weapon) and StormFlower (Ren's weapon) against its shell.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Nora exclaims cheerfully to Voltaria.

Voltaria turns to her with a serious look under her mask. "Thank me later after we survive this!" She said.

She then grabs Nora's arm and uses Wraith's strength assistance to leap away to safety from the Death Stalker. Everyone was running towards the temple structure with Blake and Ren following from behind, and they are now being chased by the Death Stalker. Pyrrha saw the Death Stalker coming towards them, it was close, and she knew it can't come to them. Pyrrha stops running beside Jaune and gets out her weapon, Miló.

"Go, go!" She orders the others

She started firing red shots at the Death Stalker. Wade and Ammolite came to her and took out their weapons, Killershooter and Colorslashers, before firing red shot and blue shots at the Death Stalker, helping Pyrrah with the attack. Ren came soon after as he fired green blasts at the Death Stalker. But it didn't have any effect as the Death Stalker's shell was too tough. It reaches them and tries to swipe at them, but Evo transforms his Musicshocker guitar to a battle axe, the tip of the axe has static coming from it before he cuts one of the pincers off. It roared in pain, Evo gave enough time for the group to run.

They raced over the ancient stone bridge and tried to reach it. However, the Nevermore came closing in, and it flies down towards them as it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Voltaria, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns, leaving Wade, Ammolite, Evo, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby takes out her weapon and fires at the retreating Nevermore.

Jaune slowly stood up and looked to the edge of the now half broken bridge. He saw Pyrrah, Ren, Wade, Ammolite, and Evo were fighting the Death Stalker. Blake was thrown off by it as she hit the hard ground.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune said to Nora, who runs beside him.

"Let's do this!" She said as she readies her weapon.

Jaune then looks down at the misty abyss and soon his fears return. "Yeah, but, uh...I can't make that jump." He informs her.

Nora made a toothy smile at him before laughing happily. She knocks him back and turns her weapon to a full-length hammer form, before she jumps to the edge of the bridge. Jaune recovers from the push before he saw Nora was up and became even more scared.

"Oh, wait!" He tries to stop her.

But it was too late, Nora slams her hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side. Jaune screams on top of his lungs as Nora places one of her feet on her hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her towards the Death Stalker. She slammed her hammer right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. It brought its stinger up and was about to stab Nora, but the girl fired her weapon, dodging the attack and avoiding its reach. But in the process, she accidentally knocks Blake off the edge of the bridge.

Luckily, Blake is a quick thinker. She launches her whip with her gun's blade as sinks into the edge of the bridge. She pulls herself upward, circling around and leaping onto the Nevermore's back while using her shadow clones. She proceeds slashing the back of the Grimm as she runs on it. Blake jumps off it and lands on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby before going over to Yang and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said to them.

Yang readied her Ember Celica. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!" She exclaims with determination.

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the Nevermore. But the Nevermore dodges the attacks and some attacks were proven worthless since the Nevermore wasn't even injured from those attacks. It then crashes through the columns and platform and the girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs. Wade, Ammolite, Evo were about to help when another Nevermore appeared from the sky, giving assistance to its feathery ally.

"Oh, come on!" Wade exclaims, almost annoyed.

The group saw the new incoming Nevermore coming their way. But before it could advance, a small shadow hole appeared from the sky, close to the new Nevermore, and Voltaria appeared from it. She might punch on the new Nevermore, causing it to fall. Another shadow hole appeared beneath Voltaria as she disappeared from it. And soon, another shadow hole appeared in front of Wade and Voltaria came beside him and the others.

"Let me guess, another rouge?" Wade asked Voltaria.

"Yeah, and it's helping out its friend." She informs, gesturing the first Nevermore, who was fighting Ruby and the girls.

Wade looks at the battle scene before turning towards the new Nevermore. That's when he got an idea, but he needs Ammolite and Evo help and Voltaria's portal. "I have a plan, follow my lead." He said.

The two teens nodded while Voltaria just stared at him. Wade jumps off the edge of the bridge before using his Killershooter to give him a boost, sending him flying to the Nevermore. Evo and Ammolite follow as they jump off the edge and use their weapons to send them flying towards the Nevermore. Voltaria watched as they were on top of the Nevermore's back, blasting its thick feathers, causing it to roar in anger, flying like crazy as if it was trying to get the pests off its back. That's when Voltaria realizes what Wade's plan is. It was to get the Nevermore to get distracted so she can do her shadow portals.

 _ **"Hmm...for a human, this Wade character is an excellent leader."**_ Regina complimented.

 _ **"So, what? He just told them what to do."**_ Wraith said.

 _ **"And yet, they're doing great." Regina added. "Should we assist them, Mistress?"**_

Voltaria watches the three teens at the Nevermore. They seem to make great allies and useful teammates. So, what the heck. Voltaria jumps off the edge of the bridge before Hannibal gives her enough energy to air jump towards the Nevermore. She was in front of it as it opened its massive beak at her. Everything was going in slow motion, the Nevermore was almost at Voltaria. But Voltaria smirks at it before summoning a shadow portal in front of the Nevermore and another one behind her. The portals were big enough to fit the Nevermore. However, when the Nevermore's head enters the first portal and it comes out from the second, Voltaria makes the two portals disappear. And in the process, beheading the Nevermore. The four of them fell to the sky before landing on top of four pillars that were close by as they watched as the second Nevermore's head and body fell to the misty abyss.

"We did it!" Ammolite cheers as she claps her hands together with a smile.

"Heck ya!" Wade made a fist pump.

"Oh please..." Voltaria mutters blankly.

The girls, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss were having trouble with the first Nevermore. It was hard to kill like the second one that the others dealt with. They did everything they could to bring it down, but no avail.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said as she and others keep attacking.

Ruby tries to think before she sees Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang fires rounds at the Nevermore. And that's when, she got an idea how to take that thing down hard. Ruby turns to Weiss with a plan in mind.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby said.

She blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray. Meanwhile, Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren were dealing with the Death Stalker from below. The Death Stalker aims its single claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The Death Stalker recoils and swipes at her again. But Jaune, surprisingly, was there to deflect it with his shield on time, knocking it back. This gave Pyrrha the right opportunity to leap over and attack the Death Stalker's face. Ren runs up to it as he fires a few rounds. When it was going to strike him with its stinger, he quickly grabbed it, avoiding the stinger, and shot at the base between it and the tail. Nora fires more grenades at the attacking single claw. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, causing it to roar in pain and throwing Ren to the side in the process.

"Ren!" Nora called out to him worriedly.

Ren was thrown hard as he hit the side of a stone block and fell to the ground, not getting back up. But his attack gave Jaune an idea when he notices the stinger is hanging limply above the Death Stalker. He quickly looks at Pyrrha and points out the stinger.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out.

Luckily, Pyrrha gets the idea. "Done!"

Pyrrah raises her shield and hurls it like a discus to the stinger, slicing it off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head hard. Pyrrha retrieves her shield and Jaune turns to Nora before he points out the stinger.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora yells out.

Nora jumps on Pyrrha's weapon, Akoúo, and Pyrrha gives Nora a boost. And Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift. When she is above the air, she smiles the entire way up before twirling down and slams her hammer on the Death Stalker's head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

This causes Jaune and Pyrrha to bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to the misty abyss. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages to land safety, and Ren, who somehow was able to get up, simply walks over to them tiredly, panting a bit. When he got there, he stood for a few seconds until he collapsed from complete exhaustion. As the three teens get up, they see the Nevermore battling with Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake.

Speaking of which, Yang was burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but with her fast reflexes, Yang leaps off and goes for its open maw and forces the beak wide with one hand and her legs. And attacks it with one of her Ember Celica on its open maw.

Yang screams angrily through the wind as she fires with each syllable. "I! Hope! You're! Hung-gry!" She yells out.

Then Yang looked behind her and saw it was heading to the cliffs. She quickly jumps off from its mouth and onto a ruin, causing the Nevermore to crash into the cliffs. Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and this gives Ruby's plan a motion. Yang smiles at her work before she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but before could be airborne, Weiss freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot. The Nevermore tries to break free, but to no avail. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle before she jumps and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake then fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, who caught it, and the two tighten it between the columns. And that's when Ruby jumps on the center with Crescent Rose and bends it back into Weiss' black sigil that she made, right next to the caster. Weiss was still unsure about Ruby's plan.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

Ruby didn't say anything to her or commented, but she did ask her this. "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss smirks as she looks at the struggling Nevermore. She was confident about this. "Hmm! Can I!"

But when the second passes, Ruby turns to her almost worriedly. "Can-"

Weiss cuts her off. "Of course I can!"

Without a second thought, Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby like an arrow. And with that speed, it caused the ground behind her launch to crack, and rose petals came flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Nevermore until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck within its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff's wall. Weiss raises her sword and her hand to use her semblance, Glyphs, and creates a series of white circles up the wall with snowflake symbols to give Ruby extra boost. Ruby uses them as she dashes through while firing on the way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watched her climb up with incredible speed and strength as she chokes the Nevermore within her weapon's grasp. When Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, she circles up to the Nevermore's head before she fires one last shot, and decapitates the Nevermore's head from its shoulders with a shower of petals. She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifelessly to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and the others, who were watching from afar, were amazed by this, even Voltaria. She guesses that these people have something interesting for her after all.

"Wow..." Was the only thing Jaune said as he looked at the girls.

Wade lets out a whistle as he flicks his hat a bit. "Well, I'll be damn, that is one tough cookie." He commented.

"Hmph, yes she is." Voltaria, for once, agreed.

Ruby walks over to the edge, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, as looks down to her friends as they peer up to her. She smiles down at them, happy that they were alive and able to work together to defeat the two rouge Grimms. Yang was the first one to break the silence as she turned to Blake and Weiss.

"Well...that was a thing!" Yang said, trying to lighten up the mood.

But no one responded as they continued to look up. Ruby just continues smiling happily, knowing that this will get more exciting on their day in Beacon. Soon after, they headed out of the temple and made their way to the northern part of the forest to meet up with the others.

* * *

Inside of the auditorium, Ozpin was standing on stage, announcing the names of the new teams that brought the relics. This year, new groups of hunters and huntresses are going to train themselves to the limits to protect mankind from any Grimm or bad guys. Everyone claps whenever Ozpin announces the new groups and their picture profiles are shown on the screen.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark."

The four teenage boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues his speech.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by...Cardin Winchester!"

The audience cheered and clapped at the four males as they walked off the stage. Soon, Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora walked up to the stage to take their place in front of the headmaster.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." He explains.

Everyone claps while Nora laughs happily and gives Ren a hug, who tries to pry her off, but stops when Ozpin announced who their leader would be. "Led by...Jaune Arc!"

With that said, Jaune was shocked to hear that. Him? A leader of this group? That can't be right? Or did Ozpin have plans for him? Jaune was still shocked by this as he looked at his headmaster with a shock look in his eyes.

"Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin nodded with a small smile at the young Arc. "Congratulations, young man." He complimented.

Grinning, Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but she was stronger than him. And her fine leader is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. Ozpin shook his head as Jaune got up and walked off the stage with the others. Then Wade, Ammolite, Evo, and Voltaria came to stage.

"Wade Cross. Ammolite Jewel. Voltaria Eclipse. Evo Hebi. The four of you retrieved the black night piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team WAVE led by Wade Cross."

 _ **"SAY WHAT?!"**_ Voltaria heard Wraith exclaims in her head.

The audience clapped at the new team. Wade's eyes widen in shock as he turns to his teammates. Ammolite smiles and claps at him, congratulating him as their leader. Evo nodded at him, happy that he's the leader. Voltaria just simply looked at him with no expression in her eyes under her mask. Wade looked at them before a small smile appeared on his face as he gave them a nod. They all walked off the stage as Ozpin announced the last group that came to the stage.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose!"

This surprises Weiss as she looks at Ruby. Ruby was shocked too when she was announced to be leader. Before she could do or say anything, Yang came to her and gave her baby sister a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you!"

As the crowd cheers for the last group, Voltaria watches them from the shadows of the stage. She looks over to Ruby, she was being praised by her big sister. She got to admit, Ruby was an impressive girl. Voltaria could see great potential towards her and a hidden secret that no one knows about. Regina knows what Ruby really is and informs Voltaria. She could be a great ally in the future. Voltaria walked away when Ozpin announced this to the students.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year."

Voltaria walks towards her teammates, who were chatting about, as they get to know each other. Ammolite walks in the middle of the two males as she smiles at them happily.

"This school year is going to be fun." Ammolite said happily.

Wade secretly smirks at her and nodded slightly. "Ya said it, AJ."

Ammolite looks at him with a confused look on her face. "AJ?" She asked, wondering about that nickname.

Wade looks at her casually. "Yeah short for Ammolite Jewel. Do you want me to call you Ammolite? Or something else?" He asked

AJ smiles and shakes her head with a giggle. "No, AJ sounds nice." She said, almost blushing, which caused Wade to blush a bit.

Voltaria heard Wraith groan in boredom and disgust. _**"Uuuggghhh...romance."**_

 _ **"Well, things are getting interesting, don't you agree, Mistress?"**_ Regina asked Voltaria.

Voltaria simply nodded at them. " _Indeed, and I believe I should get to know my classmates and teammates._ " She said. " _After all, keep your friends close and your enemies closer._ "

Voltaria heard Regina chuckle at her. _**"Indeed we should."**_

Voltaria stops near a wide window and looks outside to see the half-shattered moon. Attending Beacon wasn't such a bad idea. This will improve her skills, learning what Beacon has to offer, and finding what secrets Ozpin has.

" _Yes...this will be an interesting school year._ " Voltaria thought as she agreed to Ozpin's speech.

"Hey, V!" Wade called out.

Voltaria turned to her teammates' direction, she saw them standing a few feet away from her and were waiting for her to come. Voltaria wondered why Wade would call her V instead her full name. But decided to not to question it when Wade motioned her to come forward, not wanting to leave their youngest member behind.

"Ya comin' or what?" He asked with a small smile.

Voltaria stared at him for a while, she could feel a strange feeling inside of her, as if she should trust him and the others. Without a second thought, Voltaria walked over to her teammates without a word as she followed them from behind when they continued walking towards where their dorm is.

They have the idea that this school year is gonna be one heck of a ride.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it. I didn't like what I wrote in the Legend of the Grimm Rider because it didn't make sense with the dinosaurs. And if someone ask why I didn't put Lelouch-Strife, I have many reasons why. I can't tell you why, but I'll cut it short. Is because he was helping me with the Legend of the Grimm Riders years ago. However, his ideas weren't that always good. I was somewhat gullible, and his ideas were all about him and added some random characters that were in video games or TV shows that I don't know much about. It didn't work out too well, so that is why I didn't put him here because the story doesn't make sense at all.**

 **I hope you guys understand and don't get mad at him, he was being nice. However, I am not sure if I should do volume 4, 5, and 6. Or what should I do with Cinder and his team or what to do with Adam and the White Fang. If you guys have a vote just leave it in the comments from below.**

 **Review or Favorite.**


	5. Words of Wisdom

**Sorry for not posting the Grimm Rider story yet. I had a mind voting on which story I should write first. So, I decided to make the Grimm Rider story.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **P.S. My OC Voltaria Eclipse is really a mean type of girl that is kinda like Emo that has trust issues.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night on the kingdom of Vale. Everyone was on their beds, sleeping peacefully. Securities were up and running, checking for any Grimm that might enter the border. Everything was peaceful, but not everyone was at peace. Voltaria was sitting on top of a tree, wearing her mask. The tree was next to her dorm room that she shares with her 'teammates'. She wasn't comfortable sleeping inside a room with people that she can barely trust. It was annoying for her especially for Wraith. Wraith gave Voltaria some ideas about attacking them in their sleep, but Regina made sure that Wraith doesn't make Voltaria do it since these humans have potential. Voltaria sighs in boredom as she looks at the shattered moon from above. She enjoys looking at the moon, even though it was half broken, it was still beautiful, as it's light shines down the darkness, creating a beauty in the darkness.

" _This feels strange._ " Voltaria mutters out in her mind.

 _ **"What is?"**_ Regina asked.

" _I have a strange feeling about this place._ " Voltaria told her through her mind. " _I can feel a strange aura, it's faint, but…I could feel it._ "

 _ **"Hmm…It appears that Ozpin is hiding something that no one, not even the students, knows about."**_ Regina said.

 _ **"Heh, if they have secrets, let's find out."**_ Wraith suggested with a grin.

" _Not today._ " Voltaria informs him. " _We can find out soon, but right now…let's make sure that everyone…trust us. Like I said before, keep your friends close and your enemies closer._ "

Voltaria heard Regina chuckle in her mind. _**"That's my girl."**_ She praised her.

Voltaria closes her eyes and enters a dreamless sleep, followed by her entities. She didn't sleep inside her bed, Voltaria wasn't comfortable sleeping there with her teammates. They'll try and remove her mask in her sleep. So, she decided to sleep on the tree for the time being. She has a big day tomorrow and she needs to have her strength ready.

* * *

When the sun rises from the horizon, the light shines on the open window and brightens the room a bit. Wade's face twitches from the light as he sits up from his bed, shirtless, as he stretches his muscular arms and lets out a yawn. As the cowboy scratches his head, he looks around the dorm room and sees his teammates still sleeping. Evo had his face covered by a pillow with an arm holding it. AJ was sleeping elegantly on her bed. But there was one member that wasn't here.

Voltaria Eclipse.

Wade looks at her bed that was besides AJ. The girls sleep on the left side while the boys sleep on the right. Voltaria was supposed to sleep on the end with AJ. But she wasn't there. Her bed looked untouched. Worried came in to his mind as Wade got off his bed and was about to search for Voltaria until-

"What are you doing?"

"WHOA!"

Wade yelled in shock, startled by the appearance of Voltaria, who was behind him. His yell woke up the others. AJ sat quickly from her sleep with wide eyes while Evo jumped off his bed and did a defensive pose with his eyes closed as he was ready to defend himself.

"What's wrong? Are we under attack?!" Evo said in a tired yet startled voice.

Wade was able to calm down and look at Voltaria. She was wearing her mask and her outfit, she hadn't changed into her uniform yet. Wade calms down a bit and sighs, pitching the bridge of his nose as he looks down at Voltaria.

"V? Where the heck have ya been?" He asked.

Voltaria almost gave him a heart attack from her sudden appearance. Evo and AJ calmed down as the Snake Faunus grabs his visor and puts on without opening eyes until the visor is one. Voltaria crossed her arms, she wasn't afraid of him, as she gave him a simple answer.

"I was out."

"Out where exactly?" Wade asked.

"On the tree." Voltaria points out with her thumb, motioning the tree out on the window.

They followed her gaze and looked at the tree from the window. They almost sweat drop because they wonder why Voltaria slept outside instead of sleeping in here with a bed. But they can't question that now, they have to get ready for class. Wade and Evo gave the girls some privacy while they changed in the boy's locker room. AJ uses the bathroom to get dressed while Voltaria looks at the uniform that was placed on her bed.

 _ **"That uniform looks like shit."**_ Wraith said in Voltaria's head.

 _ **"Why is that?"**_ Tabitha asked.

 _ **"It doesn't strike any fear, it looks so…boring."**_

 _ **"That's what uniforms are supposed to be, Wraith."**_ Regina said casually. _**"And besides, we can still bring them fear, during combat training."**_

This made Wraith grin in Voltaria's mind. He would enjoy beating up those students. Voltaria mentally sighs by this and stands straight as her entities help her get dressed in a second. They replace her combat outfit into her uniform that surprisingly fits on her like a glove. She kept her mask on along with her cloak. Her hair is still tied into pigtails and made sure that it doesn't have split ends. When AJ was done getting ready and was now wearing her uniform. She was surprised when Voltaria was ready. She would've helped the young girl, but it seems that she can handle things on her own. Then they heard a knock from the door and heard Wade's voice if he and Evo could come in. They can't just barge in without knocking since there were two girls there and they were getting dressed, so they made sure they had their privacy. AJ kindly replies they can. Once they did, they were wearing their uniforms.

"Ready to go?" Wade asked the two girls.

AJ nodded with a hum while Voltaria didn't say anything as she just followed them to class. She just hoped the classes here weren't annoying and made her regret her choice.

* * *

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_...Prowlers of the night!"

She regretted it.

Voltaria stared in annoyance at her 'Professor'. The professor's name is Peter Port. He appears to be a man in early old age. His outfit consist a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants are tucked into olive boots. He has gray hair and a gray bushy mustache. And appears to be slightly overweight. He teaches them about types of Grimm. And considering the boards are filled with _displays of various species of Grimm like King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa. Above the boards was axe-blunderbuss weapon that was mounted on them. His class was the last one and Voltaria was trying to survive it._

"Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey_! Ha-ha!" Professor Port joked, but no one laughed, there was only a sound of a cricket making noise.

 _ **"How did a cricket get in here?"**_ Tabitha asked her fellow entities, who just shrugged.

When no one responds to his joke, Port quickly clears his throat, trying to act all tough again. Regina mentally rolled her eyes at that poor excuse of a teacher. Her high knowledge is much greater than his.

"Uhhhh...And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces!"

Voltaria heard Regina scoff in her mind, finding it ridiculous. This man has no idea about the Grimm. He latterly thinks they're just mindless beasts! Oh, ho. He is so wrong. Regina had to explain Voltaria the correct way about the Grimm while Tabitha just watched how Port explains the Grimm in his own…umm…unique way. Wraith was playing dead on Voltaria's mind with his tongue out and groaning in boredom from time to time. Hannibal was sleeping beside him, snoring softly with a snot bubble coming out from his nose. Voltaria listens to Regina's lectures instead of Port's.

"And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port _gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at him._ "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!"

 _ **"AAARRRGGGHHH! WHEN WILL HE SHUT UP!?"**_ Wraith yelled in Voltaria's head, finding Port to be an annoying guy, which he is.

Suddenly, a student raises his fist and agrees with Port with an "Ayyyy-yep!" as he stands up from his seat. Everyone, even Voltaria, looks at him strangely. Hannibal woke up from his nap, causing his snot bubble to pop, as he looked around in confusion. The student notices his classmates looking at him strangely before he quickly sits back down in embarrassment.

" _Is he even in this class?_ " Voltaria asked her entities blankly, noticing the student was not wearing his proper uniforms.

 _ **"I think he is."**_ Regina said to Voltaria, but wasn't sure.

 _ **"Heeeyyy, how come he doesn't get to wear a uniform?!"**_ Wraith asked almost angrily.

" _Don't know and I don't care._ " Voltaria mutters to them in her mind. " _Let's just hope that his 'lecture' ends soon, so we can go."_

To her annoyance, Professor Port began telling a long, self-absorbed and purposeless story about himself and his experience capturing a live Beowolf as a boy. Regina became annoyed at this story.

 _ **"Really, now? How can he even capture a Grimm as a mere boy? That is so immature."**_ Regina said in an annoyed tone.

 _ **"At least it's…'interesting'."**_ Tabitha commented, being the polite one.

Wraith groans in boredom while Hannibal goes back to sleep. Voltaria had to listen to Port's story for a while, but noticed Weiss becoming annoyed at Ruby's bad behavior. Voltaria does think Ruby has a rude personality, but she sees her very interesting. That's when Port asks the class who possesses the traits required of being a Huntsman or Huntress. Voltaria would volunteer, however, Weiss raises her hand and proclaims that she does. Voltaria rolls her eyes at Weiss's arrogance. It will be the death of hers, but Voltaria was curious about Weiss's skills, and maybe used against it. Voltaria watched as Weiss came out from the changing room to put on her combat outfit and her weapon.

 _ **"This should be interesting."**_ Regina said.

 _ **"Yeah, to us. I can't wait for what type of Grimm that will tear her apart."**_ Wraith said with a grin.

Voltaria watched as the fight began. The Grimm that Weiss was fighting was a Boarbatusk. She made mental notes about Weiss's Semblance. The Semblance that she uses is called Glyphs. It is a hereditary Semblance of the Schnee family. Voltaria watched as Weiss defended herself against the Boarbatusk. Voltaria could feel that the Boarbatusk is a tamable and her entities knew it too. She could stop the fight, but she wants to see what Weiss is capable of.

 _ **"Should we stop this?"**_ Regina asked calmly.

" _Wait for a few minutes._ " Voltaria said to her.

Boarbatusk attacked the Schnee girl, rolling itself to her in incredible speed. Weiss blocks the Boarbatusk with her Glyphs and pushes it away. Her teammates cheered her on. Ruby and Yang were while Blake holds up a small flag that has their team name. However, they only annoyed Weiss. Voltaria found it annoying and childish, but for some reason, it was somewhat sweet for them to support Weiss, even though she's a snobbish brat. Weiss didn't care for their cheers at all, she tried to focus on defeating the Boarbatusk. Voltaria watched as Weiss did her best to take it down, despite the loud distraction from her teammates. Voltaria saw enough of this and decided to take the Boarbatusk away from the fight before blood would be shed.

Before Boarbatusk and Weiss could take each other, it suddenly stopped its attack and looked behind itself. Everyone was confused before they turned to the direction where the Boarbatusk was looking and gasps in shock. Standing a few feet from Weiss and the Boarbatusk was Voltaria Eclipse. Voltaria looks at the Boarbatusk under her mask. No one could see her face, but they could tell she has a stoic look. The Boarbatusk snorts a bit before walking over to Voltaria calmly. It didn't charge or threaten her. Instead, it went to her calmly. Weiss just stared in dumbfounded as the aggressive Boarbatusk was now calmed down by Voltaria. The students, minus team RWBY, JNPR, and WAVE, started whispering to each other in shock. Each whisper are comments of fear and amazement.

"She's controlling it!"

"She can tame Grimms!"

"Holy shit! The Rumors are true!"

Voltaria ignores their comments as she focuses on the Boarbatusk coming towards her. Voltaria can be cold to her classmates, but she warms up to any Grimm that she befriends. When the Boarbatusk was right in front of her, Voltaria started stroking at one of its tusks, calming it down. A ghostly smile spread across her face as she continued stroking the creature.

" _Aren't you sweet._ " Voltaria sends a telepathic message to the Grimm. " _You will be staying with us now, no more trapped in a cage and used as prey. Because now,_ _ **they**_ _can be prey._ " She added, referring to her classmates that will be her target if they ever mess with her.

The Boarbatusk oinks at her in agreement. As Voltaria continued stroking the Boarbatusk's tusk, her classmates and professor were staring at her with wide eyes. They were all equally shocked to see that. Voltaria appeared out of nowhere, interrupting Weiss's fight, and tamed the Boarbatusk in mere seconds. Voltaria didn't bother to look at Weiss. The Schnee girl was angrily looking at Voltaria for interrupting her battle. She puts her foot down and glares at Voltaria in annoyance.

"Hey! I was fighting here!"

Voltaria didn't answer as she continued stroking the Boarbatusk's tusk gently. She didn't bother to look at Weiss since she wasn't worth her time. Actually…none of her classmates are worth her time. Voltaria simply ignores Weiss as she continues her focus on the Boarbatusk.

"Why bother, you will simply lose to this Boarbatusk." Voltaria said, not caring about Weiss's feelings.

Angered, Weiss charges her Glyphs and strikes at the Boarbatusk, but Voltaria was there! Wade quickly stood from his seat when he saw that.

"V!"

Wade was about to jump in and stop Weiss. However, before Weiss could even strike the Boarbatusk, no one saw Voltaria's dark grin as she grabbed hold on one of the Boarbatusk's tusks. And the next thing they knew was that Voltaria broke the tusk from the Boarbatusk, who didn't feel the pain of losing it, and soon used the tusk to block Weiss's attack. The whole room fell in complete shock when they saw that. Voltaria broke the tusk of the Boarbatusk clean off without using a weapon. Weiss stared at the stoic look of Voltaria.

Then suddenly, Voltaria used the horn to throw away Weiss's weapon, causing it to be stuck on the wall. Weiss was startled by this but didn't have time to react when Voltaria kicked her in the stomach, causing her to yell in pain. Weiss was knocked down on her back. She tried to get up, but a sharp tip of the Boarbatusk's tusk was pointed at her throat. Weiss froze as she glanced up to see the mask that covers Voltaria's face. Voltaria had the tusk pointed at Weiss's throat. If she dares move, she won't hesitate in stabbing her.

Voltaria could hear Wraith cheering her on, telling her to end the Schnee girl. However, Voltaria wasn't going to spill any blood today. She will consider a murder if she ended Weiss's life. Though, Weiss did almost strike her, but Voltaria will let that go. So, looking down at the scared Schnee's face one last time, Voltaria made sure that Weiss understood her, loud and clear.

"Don't act as if you are the superior, because there are others who are more powerful." Voltaria informs Weiss coldly.

Voltaria withdraws the tusk from Weiss as she starts walking away, followed by the Boarbatusk. It ignores Weiss and follows Voltaria like a loyal pet. But before Voltaria leaves, she turns towards Port, who stiffens a bit.

"One last thing, you didn't capture a Grimm when you were a boy, you just watch it get captured by someone else." Voltaria informs him.

Port almost felt a chill on his spine when she said that. All the students became terrified of her, except for her teammates. They were worried about Voltaria's personality. With one final look at them, Voltaria walks away to leave the classroom with the Boarbatusk following her. Not caring how her reputation might take fold.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was walking through the halls of the Beacon Academy. She was checking on some data that was sent by the office. The data was the schedules for the students of different years on what classes they will be going and training lessons that they will do. Then Glynda stops her tracks to see the students coming out from Professor's Port's class. She notices that they have looks of fear and nervousness in their eyes. Glynda became concerned and yet annoyed about this. Thinking that Port must've told them his ridiculous stories. However, when she was about to walk away, she heard the students talking about Voltaria that made the Huntress stop from her tracks. She decided to listen to what the students were talking about.

"You see how she tamed that Grimm?" One of the male students said.

"Yeah, and it listens to her." A female student said.

"She took down Schnee with the Grimm's tusk!" A male student said.

"She's like ten years old and yet she's like a full huntress."

"She's terrifying."

All the students were commenting about how terrifying Ms. Eclipse was. This made Glynda worried and concerned. Voltaria is a skilled huntress, but she has this ability to talk to Grimms is very dangerous. Glynda wasn't even sure if Voltaria was ready to be with people, let alone teenagers. She then saw Voltaria's teammates. They quickly got out of the classroom and were searching for Voltaria.

"We have to find Voltaria before she causes any more trouble." Wade said, earning nods from his teammates. "AJ, you check on the library. Evo, you check at the cafeteria. I'll go check at the amphitheater. We'll meet back at our dorm."

They nodded and split up to find Voltaria. Glynda, who heard their plan, decided to search for Ms. Eclipse before she causes any more trouble or problems for the students. Glynda went off to the courtyard. She walks through the stone path, looking around for any signs of Voltaria. As she was about to walk to the corner, she heard something. Glynda looks at the undergrowth with curiosity. She carefully made her way to the undergrowth, gently pushing the bushes away, and froze from her spot. Voltaria was standing beside the Boarbatusk. She was holding the broken tusk on her hand as she gently used her free hand to stroke at its missing tusk.

"Shh…it's okay. I'll fix your tusk." Voltaria said gently.

The Boarbatusk didn't make a sound as Voltaria placed the tusk on the missing area. Glynda watched as Voltaria put the tusk back to the Boarbatusk. And something happened. Voltaria's hands started to glow white mixed with red and black. When she finished, Voltaria withdrew from the Boarbatusk and saw the tusk was now repaired. That's when Glynda realizes that Voltaria was giving some of her aura to the Boarbatusk. It was a shocking discovery since Grimm doesn't have any auras to heal themselves. And yet, Voltaria uses hers to heal the Boarbatusk without any problems.

"I know you're there." Voltaria spoke, not turning to face Glynda.

Glynda was startled by this but decided to come forward. She looks at the Boarbatusk calmly before turning to Voltaria with a strict face. Voltaria wasn't afraid. No one in this school can make her scared. Not even Glynda.

"Ms. Eclipse, I heard you brought quite a scare to the students." Glynda informs her.

Voltaria rolled her eyes under her mask as she sat down on the grass. "She was being arrogant and selfish. I taught her a lesson that she will never forget."

 _ **"Ya tell her, Kid!"**_ Wraith cheered in her mind.

"But still, terrifying your classmates was not the option." Glynda said.

Voltaria scoffs as she looks at the blue sky. "It was my only option." She mutters.

This caught Glynda's attention. Voltaria's origin remains unknown, only rumors. Rumors like Voltaria was raised by Grimm or she was an experiment by a scientist. Whatever the case, Glynda never believed in them. Glynda always thought that Voltaria was a mistreated child and receiving this ability to talk to Grimm was…interesting. However, she did hear that Voltaria never got to know her parents when she first came to Beacon. Glynda put the pieces together and maybe, just maybe, she can understand Voltaria.

Gylnda sat a little close to Voltaria, ignoring the Boarbatusk behind them. Glynda looks at Voltaria, the young girl was looking at the clouds in the sky, as if it was her only source of entertainment. Glynda needs to understand this girl, so she could help her be more sociable to others.

"Why do you want the students to fear you?" Glynda began.

Voltaria didn't say anything. She was silent at first. No one asked why she brings fear to everyone. However, there was one reason why, so they won't mess with her. Ever since she could remember, her reputation made everyone fear her, and she remembered that she had a bounty that is worth a lot. Many bounty hunters and thugs tried to get her head, but she took them down with her entities and her Grimm. She would spare one and threatens him or her to tell everyone that wants her dead will be her next target. She never trusted anyone. Voltaria glanced at Glynda. The huntress was waiting patiently for her answer, but Voltaria didn't want to answer her.

 _ **"Kid! She's trying to get in your head!"**_ Wraith snarls.

 _ **"Wraith, calm down."**_ Tabitha said to him.

Voltaria ignores her entities and turns to Glynda, Voltaria's eyes were hidden in her mask, but Glynda could tell that she was somewhat angry.

"You want to know why? Why did I always make everyone fear me? Here's why, so they can leave me alone." Voltaria answered, feeling her teeths turning into fangs.

Glynda was taken back at this in shock. Voltaria was doing this…so they can leave her alone? Sure, everyone is afraid of her, both humans and Faunus, and now the whole Academy. However, I didn't stop Glynda from understanding this girl.

"If you wanted people to leave you alone, then how can your teammates trust you?" Glynda asked.

"Why would they trust me?" Voltaria mutters out. "They're just like the others; they'll probably think what I am in those rumors."

"And that is?"

"A monster." Voltaria answered with a growl.

Glynda stops and stares at her. It is true. There were rumors that Voltaria was born a monster. That she would take children in their sleep and feed them to her Grimm. But those were just rumors, they aren't real. They were nothing but myths that were made by the people.

"Everyone sees me as a monster, and seeing me as such, they sent bounties on my head." Voltaria explains. "And that made me realize, I shouldn't trust anyone, knowing that they will just betray me in the end."

Glynda stayed quiet for a while. All her years in teaching and fighting, she has never expected to hear such…pain. She knows that there are many people out there who have rough childhood, especially the Faunus. But Voltaria had lost her way into trusting people, believing that everyone is her enemy, including her teammates and classmates. However, her teammates were worried for her. And they don't seem like they should betray her.

"You think that everyone around you is your enemy?" Glynda asked her.

Voltaria turns to her and simply nods. "They think of me as a monster and I know they will betray me."

"That's where you are wrong." Glynda informs her. "Don't you remember in the Emerald Forest where you meet your teammates? They didn't abandon you or kill you. You work together in finding the artifacts and making your team. They have no ambition in betraying you."

 _ **"That's a lie, Kid!"**_ Wraith objected in her mind. _**"They're probably waiting for the right moment for you to be soft!"**_

 _ **"I don't think so."**_ Tabitha said. _**"I've been studying them for a while, and they don't seem to have that type of ambition in harming Voltaria."**_

 _ **"Yeah, right. And the next you're going to say that Regina would learn to let loose and have fun."**_

Regina glares at him in Voltaria's mind. _**"I, for one, have to agree with Tabitha. Voltaria's teammates don't have the ambition in harming her. So maybe, just maybe, we can trust them."**_

 _ **"And tell them about Kid's true past? I don't think so."**_ Wraith snorted.

" _You never think._ " Voltaria said to him, which surprised her entities. Voltaria never talks back to Wraith when he complains. But now, she spoke up to him and Wraith has no idea what to do now.

Voltaria looks at Glynda. "If so, then how can you tell that they won't betray me?" She asked.

"For starters, your teammates are worried about you." Glynda informs her in a matter of fact tone. "They care about you and are worried that you will end up on the wrong path."

"Why are they worried about me?" Voltaria dared to ask.

Glynda looks at her mask. "They don't see you as a monster, they see you as a child that needs help."

Voltaria stared at her for a long period of seconds. She has no words to say to her and what to say yet. But after a while, she responded to the professor.

"They treat me like a child even though I can take care of myself?" Voltaria almost scoffed. "That's a surprise."

Glynda sighs, trying to calm herself to this arrogant girl. "What I'm trying to say is…that they care about you, not about your reputation, but your emotions. They want you to feel safe and understand you. But they can't if you just push them away."

Voltaria stayed silent. It's true that she pushes away her teammates. Even on the first day, she didn't want to sleep in the same dorm room with them. She didn't even want to speak to them during breakfast before they headed to their class. She never even bothered waiting for them when she left the classroom with the Boarbatusk. And she got a feeling that they won't give up on trying to help her be open-up to them and others. Voltaria didn't want to, but in her heart…she was getting tired. Tired of being hunted, tired of being hated, and tired of being alone. Voltaria could feel Wraith telling her not to give in, but Regina and Tabitha decided that she should trust her new teammates and make some acquaintances-no…friends. She has to be sociable. So, taking a deep breath and sigh, Voltaria looks at her professor right in the eye under her mask, and agrees with her.

"For once in my life, I agree." Voltaria said, looking at Glynda.

Glynda could feel a swell of pride coming to her, she finally was able to make Voltaria open-up with her and maybe with the others. Voltaria turns to the Boarbatusk and gently strokes its tusk.

"I spent my whole life living alone and considered the Grimm my only companions…I guess I forgot my humanity." Voltaria confesses quietly.

Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Glynda was the one who placed the gentle hand on her shoulder, and it felt…nice. It has been a long time since someone touched her like that. The last time someone who was gentle to her was…was…her mother.

Voltaria felt her eyes hallow a bit. It's been years since her mother had died. She almost forgot about her mother and what she looked like. Her mother was the only one who gave her the loving embrace she needed when she was very young. Voltaria could feel her empty heart pounded a bit, as if she wanted to feel her mother's embrace and her voice one last time. And if she was here right now, she would probably tell her to make friends and be good to them.

"I…I guess I should find my teammates…and apologize to the Schn-I mean, Ms. Schnee." Voltaria said.

Glynda made a small smile on her face before she got up and outstretched her hand for her. Voltaria looked at her hand and felt herself hesitating to accept it, but slowly and carefully, she accepted Glynda's hand as she helped the young girl up. The two females walked out from the undergrowth with the Boarbatusk following them from behind. Glynda looks at the Boarbatusk with her brow raised before looking at Voltaria as they continue walking towards the Academy.

"By the way, where do you keep your Grimms?" Glynda asked.

Voltaria stops for a while and reveals her Grimm Holder that was hidden under her blouse. She turns to the Boarbatusk. Her Grimm Holder glows a faith white light and the Boarbatusk was brought inside it. Once it was done, Voltaria looked at a surprised Glynda.

"This is where I keep my Grimms. That way, no one will get harm." Voltaria informs her.

Glynda looks at Voltaria's Grimm Holder for a while. She amazed how she brought that Grimm inside of it with ease. Without saying anything, Glynda nods in understanding as they set off to Voltaria's dorm to meet up with her teammates. When they walked, Voltaria had to ignore Wraith's grumble of annoyance while Regina and Tabitha praised her. However, there was someone missing.

Hannibal.

" _Where's Hannibal?_ " Voltaria asked her three entities.

Voltaria felt her entities crashed into a halt, she felt her entities going silent for a few seconds. They were so busy with Glynda, they didn't notice that Hannibal was missing! Voltaria's entities can come and go out as they please. They can detach themselves from Voltaria's shadow and look around the area. But if Hannibal was out, this means trouble. He has a bad habit of eating any foods, meaning the cafeteria would lose their food in a second.

 _ **"Tabitha!"**_ Regina almost shrieked.

 _ **"On it!"**_ Tabitha said almost quickly as she secretly removes herself from Voltaria and searches for Hannibal without Glynda noticing her.

Speaking of Hannibal, he wasn't at the cafeteria. He was actually near Port's classroom. He hid in the shadows of hallways. He was spying on Ruby and Ozpin after Weiss stormed off. Truth be told, Ruby tried to check on her, but Weiss was angry and told her that Ozpin made a mistake in making Ruby the leader, which hurt the red hooded girl's feelings. That's when Ozpin appeared out of nowhere and Ruby asked if he made a mistake. But Ozpin just laughs slightly. Hannibal knows that Ozpin didn't make a mistake, Ozpin did the right thing.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin said to Ruby.

Hannibal tilts his head at the scene before turning towards the direction at the balcony to see Professor Port, who was watching the sunset. Hannibal saw Weiss walking up to him and calling his name, causing the professor to turn and look at her. He has great hearing skills as he listens to their conversation.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" He asked.

"I…I enjoyed your lecture!" Weiss said almost sounding like a lie, which it is.

"Of course, you did, child. You have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Port complimented.

Weiss smiles by that. "You really think so?" She asked.

"Most surely!" Port said before he noticed that Weiss made a small frown and lack of eye contact. This caught his interest and worry. "Hmm…something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..."

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Port said to her.

"Well...I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!" Weiss blurted out to Port.

Port stayed silent for a short moment and Weiss waited for him to speak but didn't get what she wanted.

"That's preposterous!" Port said loudly which made Weiss shock and annoyed.

Hannibal almost laughed by that but stayed quiet as he listened to Ruby and Ozpin's conversations. Ruby was looking confused when Ozpin answered her.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin said as he leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby 's eyes.

"Do you?" He asked.

Hannibal then turns to Port and Weiss. Weiss got angry by Port's answer towards her. She was expecting him to agree with her. But no, he did the total opposite.

"Excuse me?!" Weiss exclaims.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Port said proudly.

"So, you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port explains.

"How dare you!" Weiss exclaims when he said that.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port said, gesturing to her.

Weiss crosses her arms, looking defiant and annoyed. "That's not even remotely true!"

However, Port just stared at her. He knows that Weiss was born into a rich family. And she probably gets anything that she wants with a snap of her fingers. But right now, she needs to understand that there are times that she can't get what she wants.

"Well…not entirely true." Weiss confessed to him.

Hannibal turns back to Ozpin and Ruby. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin questioned Ruby.

Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then soon smiles at him. She felt the heavy weight removed from her shoulders and understands what she needs to do. Hannibal smiles at them before trying to Weiss and Port.

"So, the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Port asked her. "I mean, in your performance, Ms. Eclipse took you down with the Grimm's tusk! And do you remember what she has said to you?"

This caused Weiss to stop being angry and remember Voltaria's words that haunted her.

 _Don't act as if you are the superior, because there are others who are more powerful._

Weiss would never forget that. That girl was like-what? Ten-years-old, and she still took her down. She took her down with ease. And what she said is true, there are others who are more superior than her. Port saw the look of understanding in her eyes and made her understand the right way.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be. That way, you can learn to understand people better." Port said.

This made Weiss smile a little at the words of wisdom from Port before quickly vanishing when he added. "Even though Ms. Eclipse is terrifying, but still! You can be a better person and maybe, just maybe, you can make her understand to be a better person too."

Hannibal was surprised by this before turning back to Ozpin and Ruby. Ozpin continues giving Ruby words of wisdom. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby gives a last look of consideration before she turns and walks away. Ozpin soon leaves before Ruby comes to the balcony where Port was seen walking away from Weiss. She smiles a little at her partner before she headed back to her dorm room to prepare herself.

 _ **"Hannibal!"**_

Hannibal turned and saw Tabitha coming his way. She had a look of worry in her eyes.

 _ **"There you are! You got us worried."**_ Tabitha almost exclaims. _**"We thought that you ate all the food in the cafeteria."**_

 _ **"No. Exploring only."**_ Hannibal said.

Tabitha sighs in relief, knowing that Hannibal didn't cause any trouble. Tabitha gestured to him to follow her. _**"Let's head back to the others, they're waiting for us at the dorm."**_ Tabitha said.

Hannibal nodded as they both sank into the shadows and headed towards the dorm room of Team WAVE. They saw Voltaria and Glynda walking to the hall. They secretly made their way back to Voltaria's shadow without getting noticed as they two females made their way to the door. There, they saw Wade, AJ, and Evo. They were reporting back on their search for Voltaria. Glynda cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned around and were shocked to see her and Voltaria. They made their way to them, relieved to see Voltaria safe.

"Thank goodness you are okay, Voltaria." AJ said with a smile of relief.

"You had us worried." Evo said.

Wade looks at Glynda. "Professor Goodwitch? How did ya find her?" He asked.

"Simple, she was at the courtyard with a Grimm that she befriended." Glynda explains to them before she turns towards Voltaria. "She's…a unique girl."

Voltaria looks at her teammates and then steps forward to them. They stared at her for a while as she looked at them under her mask. After a few seconds of silence, Voltaria broke the silence.

"I…I'm sorry." She said almost like a mutter. This surprised her teammates. They never knew that she could apologize to them. However, she didn't finish there. "I'm sorry that I keep pushing you guys away. I'm-I'm not used to having teammates because…"

"Because what?" Evo asked.

Voltaria sighs. "Because I thought you guys were going to find out if I have any weaknesses, you'll use it against me and sell me off to a bounty."

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Ya think we're gonna sell ya off?" Wade asked before he scoffed. "Pfft! V! Ye're our teammate."

"We would never sell you off." AJ added.

"And besides, you'll probably kill us before any of us can lay a finger." Evo said as a joke.

That earned a few laughs from AJ and Wade. Glynda stayed serious, but a small smile crept on her face. Voltaria could feel a strange feeling coming from her chest. Her heart…it felt…happy. She never felt happiness for years after she blocked all her emotions. She never understood why, but…she wants to accept her new teammates. And maybe feel happiness again.

"Well, since your problem has been solved, I should be leaving you all now." Glynda said before truing towards Voltaria. "Try not to give your classmates anymore heart attacks, Ms. Eclipse."

"That will be a challenge." Voltaria said.

Wade, AJ, and Evo chuckled a bit while Glynda shook her head at her. "Now, get ready for tomorrow. Your first class starts early."

Team WAVE understood and said their goodnights to Glynda. They all entered their dorm room and got ready for bed. AJ was in the bathroom while Wade and Evo got ready for bed. Voltaria, on the other hand, decided to go out a bit. Wade asked where she was going. She informs him that she has something to do first. She won't be long, she'll be back. Voltaria went out of her dorm room and went off to find Team RWBY's room.

 _ **"I can't believe you're going to apologize to the Ice Princess of Bossiness."**_ Wraith grumbled in annoyance.

" _Since I have to let people accept me, I have to let them understand who I really am._ " Voltaria said, walking through the hall. She was searching for Weiss after Hannibal showed them about Port and Weiss conversation. Maybe Weiss wasn't such a spoiled brat after all…maybe.

 _ **"This school is making you soft, Kid."**_ Wraith said. _**"I miss the good old days when we strike fear and terror to everyone's hearts and get the respect that you deserve."**_

" _The respect of being treated as a monster?_ " Voltaria asked Wraith, who became silent. " _Sorry, Wraith. But I guess there's going to be some changes._ "

Wraith grumbles in annoyance as Voltaria makes her way to the hall where Team RWBY's room was. She saw Weiss was about to enter the room but stopped when she saw Voltaria. The young girl went over to Weiss, who looked at her wearily. When Voltaria was in front of her, the two females stared at each other. There was silence between the two. Weiss didn't break eye contact as she looked at the Grimm Girl's mask. Soon, the silence was broken by Voltaria as she said something that shocked Weiss.

"I'm sorry."

Weiss stared at her with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that this girl, who can communicate to Grimms, was apologizing to her. I mean, Weiss was the one who attacked Voltaria first, even though she was near the Boarbatusk.

"Y-You're sorry?" Weiss asked Voltaria in confusion.

Voltaria shrugs a bit with her arms crossed. "I am. I always thought you were a spoiled rich girl…but for some reason, you are not." She said before sighing. "What I am trying to say is…you're very skilled in your own unique way."

Weiss was taken back by her words. She could feel her words were true. Weiss couldn't help but smile at Voltaria's words. She was different from the other Schnee family members and she trained all her life to learn how to defend herself against Grimms, yet she didn't get enough time to understand people.

"Wow…thank you." Weiss said. "You're very smart for a girl your age."

"I get that a lot." Voltaria said before she turned and started walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow…Weiss."

When Voltaria was about to leave, Weiss called out to her. "Hey, Voltaria?"

Voltaria stops from her tracks and turns to her. "Yes?"

"You…You are right. I shouldn't be superior to others who are stronger than me." Weiss confessed.

Voltaria was somewhat surprised by this. She never expects Weiss to agree with her words. Wraith was groaning in her mind, finding it disgusting about this whole friendship thing.

 _ **"Ugh! This is so gross!"**_ Wraith groans.

 _ **"Wraith!"**_ Regina and Tabith scolded at him.

Voltaria ignores them before she nods at Weiss before adding. "Don't think I'll go easy on you in sparring matches."

Weiss smirks at that as she crosses her arms. "We'll see." She said.

With that said, they departed their ways. Voltaria walks back to her dorm while Weiss enters her room. Voltaria walks through the slightly dark halls, enjoying the peace and quiet. She got to admit, she never expected herself to make some good…friends before. She always thought that everyone was her enemy, but they aren't. She learns that they care and worry for her. And it made her feel whole. However, there are students that are not as good as some because she could feel negativity in some students, and it caused her Grimms to get riled up.

"This is going to be one crazy ride." Voltaria mutters out.

 _ **"Agreed."**_ Her Entities said unison.

And thus, Beacon Academy has become more interesting for Voltaria and her Entities.

* * *

 **Done! Finally! It was hard to think of this chapter. I didn't finish it yesterday because it was my Birthday. But I hope you guys like the chapter and sorry if Voltaria was acting like a total…jerk. But that's how my character is supposed to be after witnessing something traumatic.**

 **Anyways, I'm thinking on what I should do with the White Fang and other villains. I'm still thinking about ideas.**

 **D is out, peace!**


	6. Leadership and Friendship

Voltaria tried to learn to be…nice. She slowly open-up to them. She listens to Wade, and she gets to know Evo and AJ a bit. Though, she did her best to be nice to them. She made friends with the team RWBY. She and Blake like to read at the library when they have free time. She learns that Yang was very talented in hand to hand combat as she shows Voltaria some moves. Weiss and Voltaria became somewhat friends after they studied together at the library once. Ruby, on the other hand, was very cheerful and would lighten up the mood with bad jokes and fun games. Voltaria wasn't sure why Ruby was acting such a child, but it does make Voltaria feel a little comfortable. Voltaria got used to Ruby's childish personality and became somewhat friends. So, Voltaria considers team RWBY as her _'friends'_ and she's slowly become friendly…in a way.

Glynda would check on her when they met, asking if she was doing alright. Voltaria answered without any rudeness in her tone. She started to feel a little comfortable with Glynda. She even taught Voltaria some combat training when they have free time, making sure that no one knows about their little secret. They will never hear the end of it from Ozpin or Voltaria's teammates.

So, basically, Voltaria was getting used to her life in Beacon. However, there was a team that were jerks.

Team CRDL.

They are four bullies who like to mess people, especially the weak and the Faunus. Voltaria despised that group. She made revenge plans for them. She made sure that they suffer badly. Although, they didn't mess with team RWBY because of Yang and Weiss. They're afraid of Yang because of her enhanced strength, and Weiss because of her family. Team CRDL did try to mess with her team, but with her around, they back off because of her reputation. She sent Tabitha to spy on them and learn about their weaknesses and information about their lives and family. Tabitha got a lot of info because they are easy to read like a book. Voltaria made sure to use their weaknesses as her advantage. She didn't tell her team about this because she didn't want them to get involved in her scheming ideas.

But she wasn't that heartless as she helped someone in training.

Voltaria was in the training room with her classmates. Glynda is the professor in the Combat Lessons. She made sure that each student performs their skills and how they use their aura. Voltaria finished her sparring match with Russel Thrush. She used her hand to hand combat on him. Poor Russel was so scared when Glynda picked him to spar with Voltaria, the poor teen didn't think of a strategy and messed up. He couldn't stand a chance against the Grimm Girl.

After her match, it was Jaune vs. Carden. The teen was afraid to spar with him. Jaune was terrified of sparing Carden, who was going to enjoy this. However, Voltaria didn't want to see Carden win. Instead, she's going to help Jaune without anyone knowing.

" _Wraith, Tabitha, give him the strength and speed to defeat Carden._ " Voltaria ordered.

 _ **"Hehehe, this gonna be good."**_ Wraith said menacingly as he and Tabitha dispatched themselves from Voltaria and secretly made their way to Jaune.

Here's another thing about her entities, they possess people and control them. They take control on their hosts and use their strength on them to defeat any opponents. To prove it, Wraith and Tabitha took control over Jaune. Jaune became stiff as his eyes flashed black and red before turning back to blue. No one notices that Wraith and Tabitha took control of Jaune. Tabitha was the speed and Wraith was the strength. And they made Jaune have a perfect fighting stance, his sword and shield raised. Glynda and some of their classmates were impressed by Jaune's stance. Voltaria wasn't fazed by this, she knows that Wraith and Tabitha were the ones who were controlling him.

 _ **"Ready T!"**_ Wraith said to Tabitha with excitement.

 _ **"Ready as I'll ever be."**_ Tabitha answered calmly.

Cardin was the first one to attack as he charged 'Jaune' with a battle cry with his mace raced. Wraith took control and quickly raised his shield to block the attack. With that force could knock 'Jaune' down, however, Wraith was the strength and didn't feel anything as he stood his ground and uses the shield to push the mace away and combing the strength and speed, 'Jaune' kicked Cardin on the face with a roundhouse kick. Cardin felt the air escape from his lungs as he tried to stay balanced. However, Wraith and Tabitha didn't give him time as they worked together to strike at Cardin. With the sword, 'Jaune' strikes at Cardin. Cardin quickly blocked the attack. 'Jaune' attacks were fast, swinging the sword at Cardin. Cardin did his best to block 'Jaune's' attack.

Glynda was surprised at 'Jaune's' fighting technique. She looks at his aura level at her scroll and notices that 'Jaune's' aura wasn't dropping but Cardin's was. Glynda was shocked by this. Unaware from the audience, Hannibal was secretly stealing the aura energy of Cardin's and giving it to 'Jaune'. Hannibal can give and take aura energy to the ones who need it. He isn't much of a glutton. Hannibal likes to share his food.

Everyone watched in amazement as 'Jaune' was taking down Cardin. Voltaria smirks at this as Cardin was losing. Cardin was trying to take down 'Jaune', but thanks to Tabitha's speed, Cardin kept missing 'Jaune' and got kneed on the face in the process.

"Wow! How can Jaune fight like that!?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Ah'm not syhaw how's 'e doin' that." Wade answered, who was shocked along with his team, except Voltaria.

Cardin was losing energy quickly, but he used his last attempt to disarm 'Jaune's' sword from his hand. The sword was sent flying above them. Cardin was about to hit 'Jaune', but he quickly dodged by sliding down and knocked Cardin off his feet. 'Jaune' grabs his sword before it could hit the ground. Cardin gets up and swings his mace at 'Jaune' until 'Jaune' ducks in time and uses his shield to strike at Cardin's chest so hard that the bully falls on his behind. Before he could get up, the sharp tip of a blade was pointed at his face. Cardin looked up and saw 'Jaune' pointing his sword at him.

Meaning, he has won the match.

"Well done, Mr. Arc." Glynda congratulated.

With her words, Wraith and Tabitha removed themselves from Jaune, snapping him out from his possession. Jaune blinks and notices that he was pointing his sword at Cardin. Startled, Jaune removed his sword from Cardin and looked at Glynda in confusion while Cardin grumpily got up.

"Mr. Arc you did an excellent job in both combat and aura balance." Glynda said with a hint of pride before becoming disappointed when she looks at Cardin. "Mr. Winchester, you almost drained your aura energy, and didn't think of your tactics."

Cardin became annoyed by this and glared at Jaune, who was avoiding his gaze. Glynda looks to the seated and standing students, such as Yang was punching the air in anticipation, Weiss was shaking her fists with an excited smile, and Ruby was shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly. Voltaria sits calmly as Tabitha and Wraith return to her, completely unnoticed.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda announced.

The bell rings, the students get up and leave. Jaune quickly went to his team, who were praising him saying that he did a great job, especially Pyrrha. Cardin grumpily walked towards his team, annoyed that he lost to Jaune. Voltaria followed her team, a ghostly smirk came to her face as she was pleased that Cardin got what he deserved.

* * *

Wade, AJ, and Evo were sitting on a table with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Voltaria went out for a bit to get some air since she's not into crowded places, especially the cafeteria. The Cafeteria was crowded with students as they were chatting or eating. The three teams were curious how Jaune was able to take down Cardin. However, they didn't ask Jaune how he did it since Nora was telling them an unbelievable story.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was a day." Ren corrected her.

Nora ignores him as she continues to tell her story to her friends, but they were busy doing their own thing. Blake wasn't paying attention as she read her book. Yang was listening to the story with her hands cupping her face. And was Evo listening to music with his green headphones.

"We were surrounded by Ursas..."

Ren holds up a coffee cup. "They were Beowolves." He corrected again.

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams this as she stands at the table of Team RWBY and JNPR. Weiss ignores Nora and files her nails. AJ, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely to Nora's story. And Jaune was messing with his food.

"Two of 'em." Ren corrected Nora.

AJ, Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern while they listen to Nora's story. "But they were no match... and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

As Nora finished her story with a grin, Team RWBY, WAVE, and JNPR, minus Jaune and Evo, stared at her blankly and in confusion. In Port's class, Grimm's bodies always disappear when they are killed. That's when Ren sighs almost in annoyance.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren informs them.

"A month?" Wade asked Red while raising a brow as he earned a nod from Ren.

Pyrrha smiles at them before she notices Jaune's sad and confused look. Worried about her team leader, Pyrrha asked him what's wrong.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" She asks.

Jaune snaps out of his thoughts and turns back towards Pyrrha. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" He lied to them, but they knew he was lying.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby said to him. The others stop on what they were doing as they turn and stare at him.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL.

The bullies were standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears, her name is Velvet Scarlatina, and she was being bullied by them. Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark Holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features. They were angry and annoyed by Cardin's behavior. He's acting like a jerk as always.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.

"I agree with her." Wade said. "You were able to stand up for yarself in the training lesson."

"Yeah, how were you able to do that?" Ruby asked.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah! He just likes to mess around! You know…practical jokes!" Jaune said before adding. "Although, I don't know how I was able to fight him."

"You don't remember?" AJ asked.

Jaune shrugs. "I don't know, it felt like…it wasn't me who was fighting him." Jaune answered.

There was a brief silence. Jaune doesn't know how he was able to fight Cardin without a scratch and kept his aura in check. They wonder if it was Jaune's semblance, fighting without him noticing this. But they decided to change the subject.

"In hindsight, Cardin deserved that lost." Evo said to him.

"Yeah! He's a bully." Ruby added with a nod.

"More like a jerk." Wade corrected, earning more nods for the others minus Jaune.

Jaune scoffs. "Oh, please! Name one time he's _bullied_ me."

They gave him a blank look as they remember the times Cardin messes with him. For example, when he was going to class, Cardin knocked his book down. When He and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, Cardin clicks on Jaune's shield and it blocks the exit. And lastly, Cardin pushes Jaune into a locker and sends you flying to the courtyard. And he was lucky that he got out because Voltaria was reading a book in the courtyard. After the trip to memory lane, they look at Jaune. Jaune attempts to laugh it off but fails.

"I didn't land far from the school!"

"Riiight…" Evo mutters to him.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrah said.

"Or ya can tell the teachers. They have rules ya know about bullyin'." Wade added.

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

They, minus Evo, gave her a strange look. They will get in trouble by that idea. Wade wonders if Voltaria has some ideas in stopping Cardin. After all, no one dares mess with her. Wade shook his head at Nora.

"Nora, we can't do that." He said.

"Guys, really! It's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears is tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet stops struggling and grimaces as she pleads. "Please, stop..."

Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies. "I told you it was real!"

Russel was guffawing with his teammates. "What a freak!"

Wade narrowed his eyes before grabbing a single pea and fired it at Cardin's eye. Cardin yelps in pain and he lets go of Velvet's bunny ear. Velvet almost falls to the floor but in a flash. Wade caught her in the waist and her tray on his other hand. He helps her up and gives her a tray back. Velvet blushes a little by Wade's catch.

"Thanks…" She whispers in gratitude as she makes a small smile. Velvet has a little crush on Wade when she sees him on the first day. He was so cool. Wade nodded before glaring at Cardin. Cardin was able to recover and glared at Wade hatefully.

"Why you?!" Cardin gets into Wade's emotionless face. All the students, minus Evo, tense up. They're gonna have a brawl in the cafeteria.

"Ah, grow up!" Wade snarls. "You anin't a kin' here, Cardin. Ya're a student, like the rest of us. Not a bossy and an airheaded kin'." Wade said as he helps Velvet up before he crosses his arms and glares at Cardin.

Cardin scoffs. "Says _who_?! You and one army!"

Evo appears behind Wade standing by his side. "Make that two." He hissed venomously.

AJ gets up and stands next to Velvet and places her hand on the bunny Faunus shoulder. "Three." She said.

Cardin glares at them but not on AJ. He has a huge crush on her. "Oh yeah! But, it's still not enough for us to beat you all up!"

"Oh, really?" Asked a cold yet mocking voice.

Everyone, minus Team WAVE, froze from their spots. They know that voice anywhere. Team CRDL turned around and froze to see the most terrifying girl in their school.

Voltaria Eclipse also known as the Grimm Girl.

Voltaria was currently sitting on the CRDL's table with her legs crossed as she eats an apple. They feared her since the day she got to this school, they wanted to mess with her, but when they witnessed her taming a Grimm in Port's class, they stayed away from her, fearing that she has other Grimms somewhere. Russel was more terrified at her since she nearly beat him to a pulp in the sparring match. He was forever traumatized by Voltaria's skills and Grimms. Voltaria looks at them under her mask as she eats the apple.

"Hmm…I always wonder why you boys bully people who aren't strong enough to defend themselves or be different? Is it because you wanted to show power? Or you wanted to be the 'Big Boss' of this school? Or maybe…you're just being a prideful and idiotic child." Voltaria said almost sounds like a mock.

Cardin tried to talk back but couldn't find the voice to speak. His body shook in fear and he was sweating uncontrollably. Voltaria could sense it and she took it to her advantage. She wasn't done scaring him and his team. She will show them true fear.

"You know, Grimms are attracted to negative emotions like fear, hatred, anger, guilt… _pride_." Voltaria said with a dead serious tone.

The students were getting scared by her, especially team CRDL. Jaune was now afraid of her except for team WAVE, RWBY, and JNPR. They know that Cardin and his team deserve to be scared. They should feel how the others felt when they got bullied by them.

"You're not much of a leader, in fact, you're more of a tyrant and your friends are nothing more than followers that only follow you because they want to show how strong they are." Voltaria said, her sclera turning black and her pupils turning silts as her eyes glowed under her mask. Her teeth slowly turn into fangs as she continues eating her apple.

"And you do realize if you continue this then the Grimms will come over to you and the last thing you saw was a Grimm's fangs and claws." Voltaria finished.

The whole room fell into silence, Team CRDL couldn't talk back to her since she was terrifying. They couldn't forget how she took down Weiss with nothing but a Boarbatusk's tusk. Voltaria continues looking at them under her mask, intimidating them as they stood there in fear. Cardin tried his best to be brave. He can't let this girl scare him!

"You think you can scare me! You're nothing more than a-"

"A what, Mr. Winchester?" Asked the angry voice of Glynda's.

Team CRDL froze from their spot. They slowly turned and their faces became pale. Standing in front of Team WAVE and Velvet were Professor Ozpin and Glynda. Glynda was glaring at Cardin and his teammates, unamused and disappointed at what they were doing. She was crossing her arms with her crop in hand. Ozpin was staring at them blankly as he held his mug, but in his eyes, he was full of disappointment and a bit angry at Team CRDL's behavior.

"Mr. Winchester, it is wise not to engage in a fight with your classmates." Ozpin said calmly and yet there was a scolding tone hidden in his voice.

Cardin tried to make an excuse. "B-but…"

"No buts, Mr. Winchester." Glydna cuts him off.

"Mr. Cross is correct. You are a student of Beacon, not a king." Ozpin stated to him. "Mr. Winchester, you treat your classmates fairly not bullying them. And you are a leader, you must learn how to lead your team in the right path, not the wrong one."

Russel, Dove and Sky shrink in embarrassment as the teachers scold them in front of their classmates. Voltaria smirks at the scene, enjoying their embarrassment. Seeing that they have enough, Ozpin made sure that they stop their action.

"Do you understand?" Ozpin asked.

Cardin lowered his head in annoyance and embarrassment. "Yes, Sir…" He mutters.

"Good." Ozpin takes a sip in his coffee. "However, you and your teammates are not going anywhere without being punished for this behavior." He said.

"Um…what punishment?" Dove dared to ask.

"Team CRDL, you will receive two weeks detention and be cleaning up the science lab without any aura usage, understand?" Ozpin asked them seriously.

Team CRDL slump their heads in sadness and annoyance. "Yes, Sir…"

"Now come to my office, so we can have a proper discussion of this inexcusable behavior." Ozpin said.

Team CRDL has their heads down as Ozpin looks at Team WAVE with a small smile. "You four did the right thing to help a friend. For that, you four get extra credit."

Team WAVE was happy about this. AJ smiles in pure happiness. Wade grins about the extra credit. And Evo smirks. Voltaria just shrugs as she continues eating her apple. As Ozpin brings team CRDL to his office, Glynda looks at team WAVE and they could've sworn that her stoic expression was showing pride.

"You made a great example of being hunters and huntresses. It's a shame that Mr. Winchester and his team don't have those." She sighs before she turns to Voltaria, who was sitting calmly on top of the table.

"And you said you weren't going to scare anyone." Glynda said to her.

Voltaria shrugs and simply answers. "You said I couldn't scare my classmates, but you didn't say I couldn't scare them while defending someone."

Glynda thinks about her words, not sure if she argued with her, but she did help Velvet. So, she'll let that slide. She was proud that Team WAVE was changing Voltaria, even though she was slowly progressing, she was improving.

"Fair enough." Glynda said before she walked away to Ozpin's office.

The others went back to eating and saying about how lucky that Team WAVE gets extra credit. They even added a rumor that Voltaria cursed team CRDL and that is why they got punished. Voltaria snorts at the rumor and continues eating her apple. Velvet sighs and turns to Team WAVE with a smile.

"Thanks for your help." She said.

Wade tips his hat. "Anytime, partner."

AJ smiles at Velvet. "If they bother, you just tell us, okay? That way, Voltaria can scare them even more."

"I will." Voltaria mutters out.

Velvet smiles and nodded at them before returning to her table with a happy feeling. Team WAVE were about to return to their table when they noticed that Voltaria disappeared, again. Wade sighs and shook his head. He thinks that they should give Voltaria a tracking device, so they couldn't find wherever she runs off too. They returned to their seats and saw Team RWBY and JNPR, minus Jaune, were smiling at them.

"You guys are awesome!" Ruby grins as she and high-fives AJ.

"Yeah! You show that guy a thing or two." Yang grins.

Blake nodded with a smile of appreciation. "There should be more people like you guys." She said.

"Yup, you show great excellence." Weiss agreed with Blake.

"I still think we should break his legs." Nora pouted. Everyone looks at her and gives her the " _Really?"_ look. She sees this and shrugs her arms up. "What?"

"Ah don't think breakin' his legs would stop that coot." Wade said.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." She said. "At least he and his team got punished."

"I wonder how the teachers were able to know." Blake said.

"Ah think Ah know who." Wade said as he looked at the empty table where Voltaria was sitting.

Speaking of Voltaria, the young girl was at the academy roof. She looks at some clouds that float by. Her entities were out as Wraith was laughing his heart out. He and the others witness CRDL's embarrassment. It was priceless. They were so scared that they couldn't even move! And before Cardin could smack talk her, Glynda and Ozpin were right behind them!

 _ **"HAHAHA! THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES WERE GOLD! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USE THAT CARD! HAHAHA!"**_ Wraith laughs out.

Voltaria didn't bother to look at him as she tossed her apple to Hannibal, who ate it happily. She then took out something from her right sleeve. It was a card and it shows council members punishing criminals. This card brought team CRDL bad fortune and punished them for what they have done. Voltaria sighs as she allows the card to turn into sparkling light as it vanished from her hand. She looks at the horizon and wonders.

Was there a purpose for her here?

Voltaria always thought that she was a monster. A being that should always be feared by all. And she didn't need any company. However, just today, she just helped someone. And…she wasn't afraid. She guesses there's more to her than meets the eye.

* * *

When lunch was over, all the students, plus Voltaria went to their next class about history. The professor is named Bartholomew Oobleck. He teaches the students about history and the war between the Humans and the Faunus. Oobleck wears a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

Like Ozpin, Oobleck drinks coffee, but he drinks coffee too much. Oobleck was fast and hyperactive speaking since he drinks too much coffee. The students could barely understand him as he zips around the classroom while doing his lectures. Voltaria knows the history since Regina taught her before, but she decided to listen anyway. Jaune was fast asleep because Oobleck's lectures made him sleepy. Hannibal and Wraith were asleep as well since they found Oobleck boring. Oobleck was having his hyperactive lecture, educating his students in hyperactive talking.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" He zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk, "Humankind was quite! Quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie!"

Oobleck points at the map of said area with his stick, and then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom around while explaining his lecture, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

With that said, some of the students that are Faunus raised their hands, even Velvet. Voltaria clenches her fists. She always despised those humans who can't accept Faunus on who they are. She always brought those people bad fortune like losing their homes, jobs, money, and family.

Oobleck shook his head at the poor Faunus students. "Dreadful…simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He takes another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War? Yes?"

Oobleck points at Weiss, who raised her hand, as she answered. "The Battle at Fort Castle!"

Oobleck nodded. "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up from his sleep as he yelps. "Hey!"

Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune hesitated. He wasn't paying attention to the lesson as he thought of the answer. "Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff..."

Voltaria mentally sighs and gives an order to Regina. " _Regina, would you please?_ "

 _ **"As you wish."**_ Regina said with a light chuckle.

Regina possesses Jaune's body, causing him to stiff a bit. When they possessed people, they spoke with the voice of the one they took control of, so they didn't find anything suspicious. Regina took control at Jaune's body as she gave Oobleck the answer.

"The advantage that they have was Night Vision."

"Correct!" Oobleck exclaims with a smile.

Regina retreated from Jaune's body, causing him to snap out from his trance as he placed his hand on his head while shaking it, as if he was trying to remove the dizziness. Cardin was surprised by Jaune's correct answer. However, being a total jerk and bully, he decided to change that.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He said, almost boasting.

Oobleck shakes his head at Cardin's stupidity. The other students, minus his teammates, were annoyed by Cardin's behavior. They hope that Ozpin's punishment will make him eat his words. Pyrrah rolled her eyes at Cardin.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" She asked.

Cardin looks at her almost annoyed. "What? You got a problem?"

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. "No, and what Jaune said is true. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

Cardin growled at her when she added the correct answers. Voltaria smirks at her, finding it amusing to see Pyrrah showing her toughness. Blake soon joins in with Pyrrah.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured."

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Pyrrah finished.

Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched, but before he could do anything, Oobleck stops him.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You and your team have already been punished by Ozpin! Do you want another punishment for the rest of the semester?!" Oobleck asked.

Hearing this, Cardin sits back down and growls in annoyance. If he and his team get another punishment, they'll never hear the end of it from their parents. Voltaria could hear Wraith laughing after he woke up by Oobleck's scolding. Jaune laughs silently at Cardin's embarrassment. However, Jaune shouldn't laugh because he too was in trouble.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He takes yet another sip of his coffee.

Jaune shoulders slump in disappointment. "Oohhhh..." He moans in disappointment.

Oobleck zooms away, "Now! Moving on!"

After class was over, they all went back to their dorms. Voltaria was walking towards the courtyard to get some air. She heard from the others that they're going to a field trip at the Forever Fall to collect some saps for Professor Peaches. For some reason, Voltaria was excited since she could go outside. It felt strange not to stay outside that much. But upon her journey to the courtyard, she found herself meeting Oobleck. She stops her tracks when Oobleck sees her.

"Ah! Ms. Eclipse!" Oobleck said cheerfully as he zooms right in front of her. "Glad that I found you!"

Voltaria stares at him under her mask. "What is it?" She asked.

"Yes! Getting to the point, I like it!" Oobleck said. "Since you are one of my top students, I would like you to be the tutor of Mr. Arc!"

Voltaria felt the world around her shattered. She felt her right brow twitched and felt her hands turn into fists, shaking irritably. Of all the students, Oobleck chose her to tutor Jaune! Of course, she was one of the top students since Regina was the one tutoring her. Wraith wasn't too pleased about this either since they have to babysit a not experienced hunter. I mean, they did help him secretly, but they didn't expect to help him personally.

"With all due respect, Professor Oobleck, but why not Ms. Nikos? I mean, they are teammates." Voltaria said, hoping that Oobelck would agree, but didn't.

"Nonsense! Why, it's a perfect opportunity for you to learn to be more sociable." Oobleck said.

"Wait, what?" Voltaria asked in somewhat shock. How does he know that!? "Who told you _that_?"

"Professor Goodwitch told me that you are not a sociable type of person, and you aren't! And you helping Mr. Arc will help with your social skills!" Oobleck said smiling.

Voltaria stared at him in disbelief and was somewhat angry about this. She can't train Jaune. Her skills are…dangerous. I mean, she was trained by Wraith and Tabitha in both strength and speed. And Regina was the one who tutors her in education while Hannibal teaches her to preserve energy. However, if she doesn't teach Jaune, he might not survive the battlefield. She and her entities can't help him every day in training, he has to learn combat and activate his semblance soon. So, with a sigh, Voltaria turned to Oobleck and nodded.

"Fine, I'll tutor him." Voltaria mutters in agreement.

"EXCELLENT!" Oobleck yells out. "You will tutor him after your trip to Forever Fall is finished! I will inform Mr. Arc this is great news! Ta-ta for now!"

With that said, Oobleck zooms away, leaving Voltaria on her spot as she watches him leave. Voltaria sighs in annoyance as she makes her way to the courtyard in annoyance. Her entities began questioning her on her decision.

 _ **"I still can't believe you agree to this."**_ Tabitha said to her.

" _I don't have a choice._ " Voltaria as she made her way to the courtyard. " _Ms. Goodwitch already informed Oobleck about my social skills lacking. I guess she wants me to get to know people with…weaker personalities._ "

 _ **"Or better words, awkward personality aka Jaune Arc."**_ Wraith grumbles.

 _ **"For once, I agree with you, Wraith."**_ Regina said.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

The Forever Forest, a mountainous area filled cliffs. Covered by red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to look like a dust-red colored forest, even with the grass. The trees are produced a special Red Sap. Researchers wanted to know why those trees can produce them. However, such a beautiful forest is also filled with deadly Grimm that can attack without hesitation. Upon the forest, Glynda was leading the students through the area. She made sure that no one wandered off and kept a close eye on Voltaria and Team CRDL. Voltaria tends to disappear and team CRDL are troublemakers. However, Voltaria wasn't going to disappear as she decided to enjoy the forest life.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda explains before turning to Voltaria. "Or be scared to death."

Voltaria didn't turn to her as she followed her through the forest with the others. Wade and Evo were carrying the supplies. The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune for bumping at him. Jaune attempts to avoid this by whistling tunelessly. Voltaria walks over to them and Cardin froze when he saw the Grimm Girl. He quickly walks away as she makes her way to Jaune, who watches her come near him. She stares at him with a blank expression while Jaune stares at her fearfully. Oobleck informs him that Voltaria was going to be his tutor and he became terrified about this. He was scared of what she was going to do to him, but she did something that surprised him.

"Do you need help?" She asked plainly.

Jaune was surprised by her offer. She was going to help him carry the heavy boxes. But not sure what to say. Jaune stutters a bit as he tries to think of a way to either decline or accept her offer. However, Voltaria became impatient and took three of the boxes with ease and carried them off to the area where they needed to be, leaving a surprised Jaune to catch up to her. When they reach their destination, Glynda starts instructing the groups, holding up a full jar of sap.

"Each of you is to gather one jar worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. Ms. Eclipse, since you have the ability to communicate with Grimm, please kindly tell them not to attack the students."

Voltaria, carrying one box of jars in her hands, simply shrugs. "Sure, the creatures of Grimm know my presence, but there are some Grimms who would not listen."

Cardin smirks at that. "Ha! Guess they don't listen to you at all." He mocked.

"Quite the contrary, yes. There are Grimms that don't listen to me. And if they don't listen to me, then they'll attack, not just me, but everyone else. Starting with you." Voltaria points to Cardin, silently threatening him on what might happen. He became pale by that information and didn't want to know what would happen next.

"That's enough, Ms. Eclipse." Glynda said before turning towards the others. "We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun! And no threatening your classmates." She said the last part to Voltaria.

As Glynda left the students, they all started their work. Voltaria walks to a nearby tree to get the sap while the others get a jar and a tree. However, team CRDL walks away as they do something in plan. Jaune attempts to sneak away from Cardin and go to his team, but the bully sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, _buddy_. Let's go!"

Jaune miserably looks up at his team. Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at him. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, earning a disappointed sigh from Pyrrha before she continues on with the others. Voltaria saw Jaune miserably following Cardin and his team and decided to help him out one last time.

" _Tabitha, go follow them, and make sure you record everything._ " Voltaria ordered.

 _ **"I'm on it."**_

Tabitha withdraws herself from Voltaria and headed towards Jaune's direction. As she found them, she spies on what they were up to. She learns that Cardin was going to prank Pyrrah after she humiliated him in front of the teacher and students. He plans to throw sap at her and release Rapier Wasps that were inside a box that Cardin was carrying. However, before their plan could go in motion, Jaune sabotages their act as he throws the sap at Cardin. Tabitha was proud yet worried about this and because of that, Cardin beats Jaune sensibly. Tabitha wanted to help him after Cardin promising him that after he is done, he will send Jaune back to his mother in pieces. Jaune defiantly states that he does not care, as he will not let Cardin hurt Team JNPR. Jaune mocks Cardin's attempts to intimidate him by smiling, causing Cardin to grow angrier. As Cardin punches Jaune once more, Jaune somehow activated his aura to block it. It instantly heals his wounds. And it was so strong that Cardin drops Jaune and grasps his hand, crying out in pain. Jaune was shock by this as he was stunned at the glow from his aura but was soon cut off when Sky Lark kicks him from behind, knocking him down again.

Tabitha was about to possess him to save his life, however, she felt a presence. And it wasn't friendly. Turning around she gasps when she sees an Ursa Major. It's a bear like Grimm and it's bigger and super-strong, plus it's also a Rouge, meaning Voltaria can't tame it. It must've sensed the negativity of team CRDL or the sap on Cardin's armor. When the Ursa Major appears from the woods, team CRDL and Jaune become startled and terrified at the big Grimm. It didn't hesitate as it attacked Cardin. The rest of Team CRDL flees in panic, showing their true colors as cowards. Tabitha left the scene to warn Voltaria about the rogue Grimm, leaving Jaune and Cardin facing the Grimm alone.

* * *

Wade was seen placing a box filled with full saps of jars on to the ground. He and his team collected a lot. When Ren finished filling the jar with sap, he passed it to Nora, who gave him her empty jar to fill-up. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up until he hears licking sounds. He turned back to Nora and saw her face was covered with some red sap. She saw this and smiled in embarrassment with an empty jar in her hands. Wade walks over to Pyrrah, she is collecting some saps on a tree as she looks worried.

"Hey, Pyrrah?" Wade called out to her, causing Pyrrah to look at him. "Do ya know where Jaune is? I haven't seen 'im."

Pyrrah shook her head. "No, the last time I saw him was when Cardin dragged him somewhere." She answered.

Wade became angry at this information. "That lunkhead beder not 'arm Jaune or 'e'll 'have to deal with me." He said dangerously.

Pyrrah smiles at Wade's devotion to helping Jaune. But soon faded when she and the others heard a roar from a distance. This caused everyone to be tense. Ruby gets concerned as she looks above the sky.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Voltaria appeared besides Ruby, causing the red hooded girl to yelp in fright. "It's an Ursa."

"How do you know?" Yang asked.

Voltaria lifted three fingers and counted backwards with them and soon pointed in the other direction where the roar came from. Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL came running from there and through the other students. Russel was looking back yelling loudly in fear.

"Ursa! Ursa!"

"Told you." Voltaria said with her arms crossed.

Russel runs into Yang accidentally and didn't feel unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt with her strength.

"What?! Where?!" She asked almost demandingly.

Russel was struggling to get out of her hold as he was still running in the air, but he pointed back from where they came and explained where the Ursa was.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

This made everyone panicked, especially Pyrrha as she dropped her jar of sap in shock. "Jaune!" She yelled out.

Ruby was in her leader mode and gave her team a command. "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

Yang drops Russel hard as she and Blake nodded before following the orders. Pyrrha looks at Ren Nora as she and Ruby activate their weapons.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!"

"AJ, Evo, ya guys back 'em up." Wade ordered as he took out his Justiceshot. They all nodded as they helped their friends get Glynda.

"V! Ya go and-" Wade was cut off when he saw Voltaria gone. He guessed that she went to stop the Grimm. Grunting, Wade, Pyrrah, Weiss, and Ruby went to the direction where Cardin and Jaune are, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

Voltaria was sitting on top of a tree branch, hidden in the shadows as she watched Cardin trying to run from the Ursa. Voltaria could hear him swearing as he tries to crawl away when the Ursa leaps over him. Voltaria would help him, but this is a teaching moment. After all, just like General Lagune, he didn't think about his action and ended up suffering the consequences. Voltaria saw Pyrrha, Ruby, Wade, and Weiss come rushing over and saw the Ursa.

"Oh, no!"

They watch in horror as the Ursa leans over the helpless Cardin, sensing his negativity, the Ursa raises its paw and swipes it down to kill him. But only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned and shocked Cardin. Jaune struggles to hold off the Ursa. Weiss sees this and lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to help him. But Pyrrha stops Weiss.

"Wait!"

Weiss looks at her as if she has grown another head. "What are you?" She asked worriedly.

"Trust her, she knows what Jaune is doing'" Wade said as he looks at the battle.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach with his sword, causing it to roar in pain as it lashes out and tries to crush him. Jaune quickly rolls out of the way and jumps over it before he swipes at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away yet is immediately back on his feet and passes Cardin as he charges at it again.

The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his aura level is in the red. Jaune doesn't understand why because in his training lessons, he somehow succeeded in beating Cardin and keeping his aura level balanced. But now it's not happening. However, it didn't stop him as he got up charges at the Ursa as it also began to charge towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack. She lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. And just as the Ursa is about to hit Jaune, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and it lifts-up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

Pyrrha's hand stops glowing and she smiles at her work. Wade nodded in approval while Ruby and Weiss watched in shock. They still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Uhhh...what?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was equally amazed as she turned to Pyrrha. "How did you...?"

Pyrrha looks at them. "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs and Wade has a combination of speed and strength. My Semblance is polarity."

Ruby was awed by that. "Whoa, you can control poles..."

Weiss shook her head at Ruby. "No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" She corrected her.

Ruby was still impressed and didn't care about Weiss's back talk. "Magnets are cool, too..." She whispers.

Wade chuckles and walks away with Pyrrha. Weiss saw them leaving and wondered why. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

Ruby pops in. "Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" She agrees with Weiss.

Pyrrha looks at them. "We could...or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?"

"I say we keep it a secret." Wade said as he looked at Jaune with a proud smile. "After all, 'e learns how to' be strong in his own way."

The two hunters walk away again. Ruby and Weiss smile at each other as they understand what they meant follows them. A bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin. Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiled as he took it and was lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again." Jaune threatens and stares Cardin dead in the eye, "Got it?"

Cardin looked intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin. Voltaria was impressed by Jaune's move, aside from Pyrrah helping him, he did learn to stand up for himself. Maybe there's a reason for Voltaria to train Jaune.

She soon disappeared from the tree and was walking through the forest to meet up with the others, but not before she took out her Scroll. Glynda gave to Voltaria. She told the young girl that she can call her teammates or her if she needs assistance. Of course, Voltaria never needed assistance, but now she does. She opens it to reveal the video of Cardin's plan, how he beat Jaune up and threatened him, and how Jaune defended himself from the Ursa. Tabitha brought it as the first part and Voltaria recorded the other. Tabitha was the one who told about Cardin hurting Jaune and the Ursa, she was going to help him, but seeing Jaune learning how to defend himself made her realize that there was greatness in him. Voltaria sent the video to Glynda, so she can see what happened.

 _ **"Mr. Arc has potential."**_ Tabitha said.

 _ **"Agreed."**_ Regina agreed to Tabitha.

 _ **"Yeah, I guess training that wimp won't be such a bother."**_ Wraith agreed for once.

"Let's go, I have a lot of explaining to Professor Goodwitch." Voltaria mutters as she goes back to the others.

Upon her arrival, Glynda scolds Team CRDL for their actions. After she saw the video that Voltaria sent, Glynda was furious about Team CRDL's plan and behavior. She didn't say anything to Jaune as she scolds up a storm to Team CRDL for doing such a horrible act. She tells them that they will receive an additional punishment when they get back to Beacon and to Ozpin. They, and the embarrassed and ashamed team CRDL, went to the airbus. They all headed back to the academy with relief. When the airbus landed, the students brought the saps to Professor Peach while Glynda brings team CRDL to Ozpin's office where she proceeds showing the video of their action. Ozpin was disappointed and slightly angered by their action. After the video, Ozpin looks at team CRDL with a blank expression on his face.

"Of all the trouble you four cause, this is far from inexcusable." Ozpin explains.

"But-"

Ozpin cuts Cardin off. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. I already know about Mr. Arc's action, but he has proven himself to be a true huntsman. But blackmail and bullying almost caused his life. I don't know whether I should suspend or expel you four."

Team CRDL becomes pale, if they get expelled or suspended, their parents are going to kill them. Lucky for them, Ozpin isn't that type of person. "However, since Mr. Arc or any students weren't harmed, I'm giving you four one last chance, but without a punishment. You will receive an additional three weeks detention for this action."

"But what about Jaune-"

Glynda cuts off Sky. "He will receive no punishment after he saved your life, Mr. Winchester." She explains.

"Now, return to your dorm, it's been a long day." Ozpin said.

Team CRDL sighs as they slump their way out of the office and to their dorm. They are now in trouble for their actions and got serious detention. Jaune got out scot-free and won't face any punishment. But they wonder who sent that video. When they walked through the hall and entered their dorm. As the door closed behind them, they all screamed in their room, followed by buzzing of Rapier Wasps. Their scream was heard by someone leaning at the corner of the wall. Voltaria leans at the wall with her arms crossed. The Rapier Wasps that Cardin have in a box are tamable. And since he and his team tried to prank Pyrrha and beat up Jaune, she decided that they should be in good use. By good use, I mean, using them to terrorize team CRDL.

Team CRDL won't get harmed, only get minor stings that will be painful for a week or two. As team CRDL screams like little girls, Voltaria heads off to the courtyard to get some air. Wraith was laughing loudly at the prank they did. It was genius in using the Rapier Wasp at team CRDL.

 _ **"Oh, man! That was hilarious!"**_ Wraith said laughing.

 _ **"Indeed, but let's not forget, we will be training Mr. Arc to control his combat and semblance."**_ Regina said with a smile.

As Voltaria went out of the school towards the courtyard, she didn't notice that Ozpin and Glynda were watching her from the window of the halls. They were suspicious about Voltaria. She is a very mysterious girl. Ozpin was curious on how Voltaria was able to tame and communicate with Grimms. They did some research about Voltaria. However, there was nothing about Voltaria. She has no record or family members.

It's like she wasn't even born.

"Are you sure that she has no files?" Ozpin asked Glynda.

Glynda nodded as she took out her scroll. It shows the picture of Voltaria that has a red **UNKNOWN** stamp on it. Glynda searched for anything about Voltaria, but not a single file was found. The only she could find were rumors and myths about her.

"Nothing, only rumors and ridiculous myths about her." Glynda said with a sigh as he looked at the picture of Voltaria's face that was covered by her mask. "I don't understand why she doesn't have any records or files about her."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Still, we must keep searching about her." He said.

Glynda continues looking at the picture of Voltaria. "She must have one family member out there." She mutters.

"If she doesn't then somebody has to keep an eye on her." Ozpin looks at Glynda.

Glynda looks up from her scroll and notices Ozpin's gaze. It's true that Voltaria needed someone to watch her. After all, she has been surviving on her own for a long time. And Voltaria needs to be kept watched, something tells her that Voltaria would do something that she's not supposed to do. So, with a sigh, Glynda nodded at Ozpin.

One day, Glynda will soon discover Voltaria's truth of her past.

* * *

 **Team CRDL are not dead, they just got stung that's all.**

 **And yes, Voltaria will be tutoring Jaune with Pyrrah's help. And I'm still thinking if I should do season 4, 5, 6 or not.**


	7. Wounds in the Heart

**Here is the next Grimm Rider story. Sorry it took so long, my little sister asked me to check her writings first before she can post it. She's not ready to show her account yet because she didn't post anything yet. I also changed Voltaria and Tabitha's voice characters too.**

 **Voltaria Eclipse: Dove Cameron**

 **Tabitha: Zendaya**

 **Just a reminder, there's going to be some or major spoilers and for those who didn't watch RWBY, don't read it if you don't know. And I'm decided not to do 4, 5, and 6. I'm gonna do it in my own way, I hope you guys understand.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

True to her words, Voltaria was going to tutor Jaune in combat, lectures, aura, and semblance. She asked Professor Ozpin if she could barrow a private training room for her and Jaune to use, which he surprisingly agreed with. So, whenever classes are over, Voltaria drags Jaune away from his team and takes him to the training room, where he gets a _slightly_ brutal training. Jaune had to do one-hundred push up, twenty sit-ups, and sword/hand to hand combat. And whenever Jaune tries to skip or complains, Voltaria would give fifty more push-ups and combat. Jaune was getting tired, beaten, and scared at Voltaria's training. He tried to fight back, but she was too fast and more skilled than him. Heck, she flipped him over without breaking a sweat. Voltaria continues to teach him hand to hand combat until he learns how to block her attack. Voltaria informs him that he must know or sense when his opponent's will strike. It took hours or days for his master, but Jaune learns how to block his opponent's attacks. He has to remember to sense or know when his opponent's strike.

Even though Voltaria's training is tough, he won't give up. He needs to succeed in order to be a great huntsman. So, he continues training without any more complaints. When they are not training, Voltaria teaches him about the history of Remnant and how to balance his aura. Voltaria explains how to use his semblance. In doing so, they went out of the training room and to the courtyard as they are hidden within the undergrowth, meditating as Voltaria teaches Jaune how to channel his aura.

"Focus, your aura must be in balance. You can't rush it, otherwise, it will lose control over your semblance." Voltaria instructed Jaune.

"But, how do I know if my aura is working?" Jaune asked.

"It takes intense concentration, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect your opponent's attacks and heal your wounds, like you did with Cardin a few days ago. After that, you can focus on your Semblance."

"Riigghhhttt…" Jaune mutters out unsure.

"…You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" Voltaria questioned him.

"What?! Noooo…maybe…" Jaune notices Voltaria was dead silent by his answer. Jaune slumps his head in defeat and mutters. "Yeah, I have no idea how."

Voltaria sighs at him, finding it annoying that he doesn't even know the basic lessons of aura. But she has to be patient with him since he's still learning. "Look, it's simple to learn. It's a manifestation of our soul."

"I know, Pyrrah taught me that when we were at the Emerald Forest." Jaune explains as he forms a small smile, remembering how Pyrrah taught him aura.

"Good, you know how aura works." Voltaria said.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, Pyrrah said that aura can be our shield, even animals have aura."

"That's right. Aura is all around us, in animals, plants, and the air that we breathe. The world is filled with aura."

"Except for Grimm." Jaune points out.

"True, but activating and using it, it's a lot different." Voltaria informs him.

Jaune looks at her in confusion. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Well, semblance is a part of the person of who they are. It can be activated by your personality and character, but it can also be activated in another way."

"What do you mean by…other way?"

"In the other way, I mean you experience a swell of emotions, achieving a goal that you want to reach, or witnessing an event that might upfold. Those are the other ways." Voltaria explains to Jaune.

Jaune listens to her words very carefully. "Do you think…my semblance can be activated if I try the other way." He said.

Voltaria just shrugged. "It's possible, but it's up to you to decide." She informs him. "Think back on the days that you have witnessed may either be the good or bad and see through it."

Jaune nodded a bit and closed his eyes as he focused on the memories that he had. He remembers going to Beacon with false documents, him trying to impress Weiss but failed miserably, almost died in the Emerald Forest, and Cardin beating him mercilessly. Jaune knits his eyebrows, feeling a negative effect on himself. However, Voltaria senses this and places a hand on his leg.

"Calm yourself, think of the good things that happened to you after that." Voltaria said softly. "Let your aura flow like a river."

Jaune understands and relaxes a bit as he remembers the good memories after that. Jaune remembers meeting Ruby, how Pyrrah helped him unlock his aura, becoming the leader of his team, and how he defended himself against Cardin. And that's when Jaune promised to help and protect his friends. Voltaria lets go as Jaune smiles with his eyes closed. Suddenly, white aura surrounded Jaune's body. Voltaria watched as Jaune's aura surrounded him. She discovered that Jaune can amplify his aura.

 _ **"Huh, who knew that scrawny boy has that much aura."**_ Wraith complimented.

 _ **"A very rare semblance indeed."**_ Regina agreed.

Voltaria agrees with them as she watches as Jaune slowly masters his aura and semblance. After a while, Jaune stops his aura as he opens his eyes to look at Voltaria. He notices that she was staring at him, causing him to be nervous.

"Uh…did I do it right?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, you did just fine." Voltaria simply answered as she stood up. "We are done for today. We shall continue this tomorrow."

Jaune was confused at first, but soon got up and followed Voltaria out of the undergrowth to their dorms. The two students walked to the school in silence. Jaune was still nervous around Voltaria, even though he's older than her, she still can kick his butt in a second. However, Jaune was curious on how Voltaria activates her semblance and what it can do.

"S-Sooo…h-how do you activate your semblance." Jaune dared to ask.

Voltaria stops on her tracks when Jaune asks about how she activated her semblance. Jaune stops behind her and froze from his spot. He should've known not to ask that question. He feared that Voltaria might change her mind and might give him more push-ups or sit-ups, but it didn't happen. Instead, Voltaria simply turned to him and simply gave him an answer.

"Many receive their semblance the easy or the hard way, I witness something very…traumatic." Voltaria answered.

"Traumatic?" Jaune asked.

"I witnessed it at a very young age, it made me feel sadness, shock, pain, and fear. Those were the emotions that were in my mind before they were replaced by one."

"T-That is?" Jaune stuttered in fear.

Voltaria came close to Jaune, who froze in his feet, and stood a few feet close to him. She looks at him under her mask as Jaune starts to sweat. They stared for a few seconds before Voltaria gave Jaune her answer.

"Vengeance."

With that said, Voltaria turned and headed towards her dorm room. "See you at the training match tomorrow, Jaune."

Jaune watches as Voltaria leaves him alone in the halls. His mind was filled with worry, fear, and confusion. What Voltaria said about her activating her semblance in a traumatic event, made him think. Did she lose someone that she cared about? Is that why she was so cold and empty? Jaune has so many questions in his mind, but for one thing he knows, Voltaria was lonely. Sighing, Jaune went to his dorm room to meet up with his team and rest up for tomorrow's training lesson. He just hopes that Voltaria's training would help him survive the class. But he'll worry about that later, right now, he needs some sleep.

* * *

 _ **Next day...**_

The students were in the training room as they performed their sparring match. Wade was fighting with Yang. The two show great combat and strategy. Voltaria was sitting with her teammates as they watched their leader fight with Ruby's sister. Ruby was worried about Yang since Wade is skilled in combat. Wade and Yang are very strong as they ended up in a tie.

"Excellent Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. Wade. You both show great combat and aura balance." Glynda complimented.

Yang did a thumbs up while Wade tips his hat. The two students went to their seats while Glynda checked her scroll for the next combatants. "Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester, you two are up."

Cardin grins as he readies his weapon. Jaune took a deep breath and sighs, calming his mind as he remembers his lessons that Voltaria taught him. Voltaria narrows her eyes under her mask. Jaune better not forget the lessons that she taught him, otherwise, he will receive more hardcore training. As the two males made it to the arena, Cardin readied his mace while Jaune readied his sword and shield. Jaune closes his mind as he remembers Voltaria's words.

" _Let your aura flow like a river._ " Voltaria's voice rang in his mind.

He focuses his aura, letting it flow like a calm river. He remembers from Pyrrah and Voltaria that aura is all around them. Jaune felt his aura surrounding his body. Giving him the strength, he needs for this battle. When Glynda yelled begin, Cardin charges at Jaune with a battle cry. Jaune snaps open his eyes as he quickly brings his shield up and blocks Cardin's attack. Jaune grunts as the force almost knocks him off his feet, but he holds his ground. Jaune uses enough force to push Cardin away and kicks Cardin on the stomach.

Cardin coughed as he felt the air leaving his lungs. Jaune uses his sword to strike at Cardin, who quickly blocks him. Jaune remembers Voltaria's lesson, he has to know or sense when his opponent's will strike, and he does. Jaune blocks all attacks of Cardin, making sure that his aura is running low. Glynda raises a brow at Jaune as she looks at scroll to look at Jaune's aura level. And to her surprise, he somehow kept it in balance. Cardin, however, wasn't doing so great. He was giving it all, but Jaune dodges and uses his shield to hit Cardin on the face. Cardin was disoriented for a while before Jaune disarms him. Jaune was about to knock Cardin off, but Cardin was quick and tackled him. Jaune lands on his back with a grunt, causing him to lose his shield and sword. Pyrrah gasps with worry as Cardin is about to body slam him, but Jaune quickly remembers how Voltaria flips him over by his arm. So, using a bit of his aura, Jaune quickly moved out of the way before he grabs Cardin's arm and with all his might, Jaune flips Cardin on his face and pins him down. Cardin grunted in pain when his face contacted the floor and Jaune was bending his arm to prevent the big guy from moving.

And thus, the match was over.

Jaune panting with adrenaline as he saw what he did. He couldn't believe that he was able to defeat Cardin! He guessed all of Voltaria's training finally paid off. He didn't notice that Glynda was secretly smiling at Jaune's improvement. She did the right idea for making Voltaria tutor Jaune and now the young Arc will improve his fighting skills. Pyrrah smiles and claps at Jaune followed by the cheers of Nora and Ruby. Jaune got up as he panted out from the whole adrenaline rush.

 _ **"Huh, guess our training lesson finally pays off."**_ Wraith said to the others.

Voltaria agrees with Wraith as she watched Jaune calming himself from the event. Glynda was pleased by the progress that Voltaria was doing to Jaune. She was pleased that the young girl was helping out her fellow classmates, even though he was afraid of her.

"Well done, Mr. Arc. I see your skills are improving thanks to Ms. Eclipse, I presume?" Glynda commented.

Cardin sat up quickly and stared at Jaune in total shock. "Wait, What?!" He exclaims in fear.

The others were also surprised by her words. Jaune was being taught by Voltaria! So, that's why he was getting good at fighting. Jaune laughed nervously as he hesitated to answer. Wade looks at Voltaria, who was ignoring everyone.

" _So, that's what she's been doin'._ " Wade thought before making a small smile. " _Clever gal._ "

Then the bell rang, meaning classes were over. Glynda informs them that they must be ready for the Vytal Festival soon. The students became excited about this and soon left. Jaune picked up his sword and shield. Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora came to him, they congratulated him for his achievement.

"You did great Jaune!" Pyrrah congratulated.

"You were amazing!" Nora cheers and Ren nods in agreement with her.

Jaune blushed in embarrassment as he rubs the back of his neck. "T-Thanks guys."

Ruby came behind Jaune, startling him in the process, and grins at him. "Jaune! You didn't tell me Volty was tutoring you!?" She exclaims happily.

Jaune looks at her in confusion. "Volty?" Jaune mutters and thinks for a few seconds before understanding that Ruby was talking about Voltaria. "Oh! You mean Voltaria. Yeeaahh…Professor Oobleck wanted me to have a tutor, so…"

"He assigned me to be his tutor." Voltaria said, appearing on the center, causing Jaune and Nora to scream in a fight while Ruby yelped.

"Would you stop that?!" Jaune exclaims to her, forgetting his fear from her.

"No." Voltaria answered blankly.

"Awww, Voltaria, why didn't you tell us that you were helping Jaune? That was so sweet." AJ said as she, Wade, and Evo came to them.

They heard their conversation about Voltaria being Jaune's tutor. Wraith gags in Voltaria's mind, finding it disgusting about AJ's comment. There's nothing sweet about Voltaria tutoring Jaune. Voltaria felt her brow twitched in annoyance, but she promised Glynda not to scare her classmates again.

"I had to, Professor Oobleck insisted that I should _assist_ Jaune." Voltaria explains.

Wade raises a brow. "What kind of tutorin' 'ave ya been doin' t' 'im?" He questioned the young girl.

"None of your business." Voltaria mutters out before turning to Jaune. "I expect you to be on time for our tutorial. Otherwise…well, you know what's coming for you."

Jaune becomes pale as Voltaria walks away, leaving the group. Wade tips his hat and whistles slowly. He knows that all girls here are tough, especially Yang. But Voltaria is a whole new level of toughness.

"This school year is gettin' more challengin'." Wade commented, earning agreements from his fellow classmates.

* * *

On the streets of Vale, everyone was decorating the streets for a festival called the Vytal Festival. The Vytal Festival is an international festival in Remnant. It is held every two years, where the various cultures of the world are celebrated with dances, parades, and a combat tournament. The host kingdom of the festival rotates every two years, and the host opens its borders to visitors from the other kingdoms, but with security measures. The Vytal Festival was inaugurated following the end of the Great War. The war was fought between the four kingdoms over questions of individuality and self-expression. Named after Vytal, a small island north of Vale where the treaty was signed. And thus, the Vytal Festival was created with the purpose of celebrating the diversity of the cultures of Remnant.

The Festival has a unique symbol, consisting of a combination of all four kingdom's emblems in order to signify unity. There were red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeeper that reads in bright red letters _"WELCOME TO VALE!"_ for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

But there was no time to admire the scenery as the young Jaune Arc was seen jogging the streets, wearing his armor and sweatband on his head. He was panting as he jogs. He didn't jog without a reason. Voltaria gave him a task to jog all the way to the docks and back to school. At first, Jaune didn't like the idea, but he had too. If he didn't take the jog to the docks, then he would jog all the way to the Emerald Forest and back to school. So, Jaune took the somewhat easy root. Jaune stops near a Dust Shop and rests his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"This is too much!" Jaune mutters out while panting.

" _Keep moving, Jaune. I know you're stopping._ "

Jaune heard Voltaria from his scroll. Voltaria was watching him from top of a building. She wasn't too comfortable being in crowded places and decided to monitor Jaune on top of the buildings. Jaune sighs and grabs his scroll to talk with Voltaria.

"This is too much for me! Why can't I just jog around the school!?" Jaune exclaims through the scroll.

Voltaria rolls her eyes as she informs him in her scroll. "When in battle, you have to be quick. Running from the school to the docks will help you increase your speed."

Jaune groans and brings an arm up while he holds his scroll. "If I want to increase my speed, I can just use the treadmills in the school!"

" _This is the best way to increase your speed._ " Voltaria informs him in annoyance from the scroll. " _So, less whining and more running. And don't even think about escaping, I'm always watching."_

Jaune groans as he puts his scroll back on his pocket and continuous jogging. He jogs past some people, including team RWBY. Ruby saw him and gave a small wave. Jaune notices her and gives her a tired wave as he continues jogging. Ruby and her team were just walking around the city to see the Vytal Festival preparation. Weiss simply enjoys this for some reason.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said happily.

Ruby shrugs at her teammate. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said before she frowns a little. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss turns to Ruby. "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss listed out as they continued walking again.

Yang sighs in annoyance with her arms crossed. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." She said.

Weiss turns at her with a small glare of annoyance. "Quiet, you!" She ordered.

Team RWBY made their way to the docks and stopped when they heard foghorns from the distance. They looked at the docks from above as they saw ships docking by. Yand looks at the ships and then to her team.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked them.

Ruby covered her nose when she smelled some fish that were caught as she made a disgusted face. "Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby whines in disgust.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today and, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss answered to Yang calmly.

However, Blake knows otherwise as she turns to them. "She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake corrected as they walked away.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoff.

"Prove what?"

Team RWBY jumped with surprise yelps. They turned around and saw Wade, AJ, and Evo were there. They were near the docks as they heard Team RWBY's conversation. Ruby wonders why the three of them are here in the docks? Were they here to see the competition? Or they were searching for Voltaria? I mean, she was tutoring Jaune with his combat and history, but she always disappeared.

Wade looked at them and tipped his hat a bit. "Sorry, didn't mean t' scare ya girls."

Ruby waves him off, acting like a brave leader she is. "Nah! We're just surprised to see you guys here…wait, why are you guys here?" Ruby asked.

Wade holds up what appears to be wrists and legs weights that are made of metal. "Yeah, V called us about bringin' these t' her." He explains.

"…She's using it for Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Eeyup!" Wade answered to her.

"Isn't that a bit too much for him?" Yang questioned them.

"Yes, but Voltaria said it was for Jaune's own good…and I have my doubts about Voltaria's training lessons to Jaune." AJ said worriedly.

"By the way, 'ave ya seen 'im and V?" Wade asked Team RWBY.

"Well, we did see Jaune, and…" Ruby was cut off when she saw something that surprised her. "Whoa."

The two teams followed her gaze and saw a Dust Shop down the street with a shattered window down and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force investigating it. They walked over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" AJ asked worriedly.

The Detective turns to her and explains the situation. "Robbery. Second Dust Shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He walks over to his partner to investigate the scene.

Yang sighs sadly at this. "That's terrible." She said.

They were about to leave when they heard the two detectives talking with each other. "They left all the money again."

Ruby stops before turning her head when she hears that. "Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You think the White Fang?" The detective asked worriedly.

His partner removes his sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss huffs angrily, "Hmph! The White Fang!" She then crosses her arms and points her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Wade raised a brow at the Schnee girl. "Do ya 'ave a problem with 'em?"

Weiss turns to the leader of team WAVE with dead seriousness in her eyes. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane!"

Blake hears that and narrows her eyes at Weiss. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." She crosses her arms, getting to the point that it was serious. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss looks at her like she's grown another head. "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

AJ steps in and stops the fight. "Weiss, please. The Faunus had either a choice or not. I mean, the humans did discriminate against them for years." She said. "And it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust Shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

Blake made a small smile at AJ's defense while Ruby nodded in agreement. "Hmm... AJ's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago...maybe it was him."

Weiss was getting angry. "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Evo hears this and slowly clenches his fists tightly. He didn't show the others that he was a Faunus, only his teammates and Ozpin knew. Evo wanted to use his semblance to hypnotize her to be a duck for saying such words to his kin. However, Wade steps in and defends.

"That's ain't necessarily true. Velvet and thuh other Faunuses didn't do anything' bad at school." Wade defended. "And besides, kay-yun ya give 'em a break? They've been treated like animals for years. They didn't even get proper jobs, jus' Faunus labor."

"He's right." AJ agrees with her leader. "They've been treated too harshly."

Before Weiss could say anything, they heard someone yelling from a distance. "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the teams overhear the cry for help, they rush over to investigate. They got near the stairs of the docks and looked at the distance. They saw a Faunus male with a golden monkey tail running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors were about to apprehend him. However, the Monkey Faunus was too fast for them. He looks back at his pursuers with a grin.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He laughs before he jumps off and hits the dock running.

A Sailor yelled. "You no-good stowaway!"

The Monkey Faunus uses his tail to hang upside down on a lamppost while he peels back a banana. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" He commented happily.

Before he eats the banana, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention. Luckily, it didn't hit him, as the stone fell in the water.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The detective yelled.

Suddenly, a banana peel was dropped on the detective's face, who growled in return. The monkey-like Faunus did that on purpose before he twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. He runs up the stairs and then runs past Team RWBY and Team WAVE. Everything went in slow mow as the Monkey like Faunus gave a wink at an astonished Blake while saluting at Evo before time sped up again and he continued to be chased by the officers. They watch as the Faunus gets farther and farther away, Wade shrugs and gestures the Monkey Faunus to Weiss.

"Well, Weiss, ya wanted to see thuh competition, and thair 'e goes." Wade points out.

Weiss's eyes widen in shock and hold up a finger. "Quick! We have to observe him!" She exclaims before chasing after the Monkey Faunus.

Yang and Ruby went after Weiss while Blake stands still, lost in thought. Wade noticed this and raised a brow. Something was bothering Blake, and it has something to do about the Faunus.

"Ya okay thair, Blake?" Wade asked.

Blake snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Wade with a nod. "Yeah…I'm fine." She mutters.

Blake soon went after her teammates to find the Monkey-like Faunus. Wade shrugs at her before he, AJ, and Evo search for Voltaria and Jaune. Evo has his hands in his pocket. He didn't like it when Weiss talked about his kind. He never removed his visors because of his eyes. He was made by the kids because of his eyes.

"Evo?"

Evo snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to Wade and AJ, they were looking at him with concern. "Ya okay, partner? Ya spazzed out like Bake." Wade points out.

"Yessss…" Evo hissed out, still feeling the anger in him.

"Evo? If you want to talk about it-"

"I said I'm fine!" Evo hissed out.

AJ and Wade were startled by Evo's sudden outburst. Evo soon realizes what he did and slowly calms down as he looks at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when someone calls my kind… _ **freaks**_!" He hissed out, glaring at the ground. "I never got a normal childhood. I was made fun of as a child by the other kids because of my eyes. My parents would care for me and other Faunus kids, but…but…" He stops and sighs as he looks at his hands. "I want to be accepted."

Evo felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up to see Wade giving him a small smile. "Ya are accepted. Ya are member in team WAVE. No matter what, we got your back." He said.

AJ smiles and nods with a grin. "Oui! We are your friends after all." She said.

Evo looked at them and made a small smile before Wade let go of him as they clapped their hands together, kinda like a bro-like handshake. As they let go, they decided to go find Jaune and Voltaria. They didn't search that far because they saw Jaune leaning at the edge of the fence. He was panting heavily after a long jog from the Academy to the docks. Wade, AJ, and Evo went to him as he looked up at them weakly.

"Hey, Jaune." AJ greeted kindly.

"Heeyyy…" Jaune mutters out while panting.

Wade rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry that V is pressuring' ya." He apologized.

Jaune waves at him. "I-It's okay…I think her tutoring is working out for me." He said with a weak smile.

"Good."

Jaune yelps in surprise to find Voltaria beside him and is looking at him. "Because your training will be a new level." She said as she looked at Wade. "Did you bring it?"

Wade hesitated but he brought out the weights. Jaune looks at the weights with wide eyes before he looks at Voltaria, then to the weights, and then to Voltaria again. "Y-You're joking, right?" He pleaded.

"I never joke." Voltaria said before she took the weights from Wade and, like lightning, Voltaria attached the weights on Jaune's wrists and legs. The Arc boy almost fell on his knees if it wasn't for Wade who caught him. Jaune struggles to stand on his feet as the weights on his wrists and legs were too much for him.

"It feels like it weighs a hundred tones!" Jaune whines, struggling to stand up.

"It's actually five hundred." Voltaria corrected as she looked at Jaune. "Now, you run back to the Academy with those weights attached to you."

"This is barbaric!" Jaune almost screamed.

"Quit acting like a baby and grow up." Voltaria informs him plainly before pointing at the direction to the academy. "Now, start running before I send one of my Grimms to chase you."

Groaning in defeat, Jaune ran back to the academy the best way he could, but due to the weights, they were slowing him down and giving him some difficulties. Wade, AJ, and Evo watched with sympathy as Jaune ran back to the academy with difficulties.

"Ya know, ya're kind of torturin' that poor guy." Wade points out to Voltaria.

Voltaria mentally scoffs as she crosses her arms. "If it wasn't for me, Jaune would've got his butt kicked by Cardin in sparring match few hours ago." She said.

"…Touché." Wade said to her.

Voltaria shrugs and turns to leave. "I'll be going now, and please inform Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora to bring some towels, bottles of water, and maybe…what do you call those candy-like bars that give you energy?"

"You mean an energy bar?" Evo informs her.

Voltaria snaps her fingers. "That's the one, make sure they bring many because when he reaches the academy, he'll probably pass out or fall unconscious." She said.

"Why can't you call them? You have to scroll." AJ pointed out.

"I would, but I didn't ask them their numbers." Voltaria informs.

The three friends looked at each other before turning to Voltaria, and to their surprise, she disappeared. She didn't leave any traces behind. Wade scratched his head. He will never understand that girl.

"That gal is one tough cookie." Wade mutters out, earning nods from his teammates.

AJ took out her scroll and informed Pyrrah about the items that she and her teammates should bring for Jaune. As they leave to explore the city, Jaune miserably runs back to the academy with the weights weighing him down. After a while, three hours, Jaune was seen on the floor near the statue of the school. He was spread out on his back as sweat pours on his face, his wrists and legs ache with the weights on them. Jaune was so tired that he didn't bother to get up. He felt his brain was about to explode by the sudden stress, like he was about to explode. And standing by his side was Voltaria, she was looking at Jaune's exhausted state.

"Well, it seems that you succeeded in reaching the school before dark." Voltaria informs him. "Good job."

Jauen pants out as he slowly looks at her. "You…are…i-insane…" He panted out weakly before collapsing his head back to the ground.

Voltaria stared at him under her mask and shrugged. "Meh, I've been called worse." She said.

Just then, Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora came with the items that Voltaria told her teammates to inform them. Voltaria sensed them and turned around to greet the members of team JNPR.

"You brought the items that I requested?" Voltaria asked them.

"Y-Yeah…is Jaune okay?" Pyrrah asked worriedly.

"He's fine, just give him time to regain his strength." Voltaria informs them.

Jaune lets out a groan as he tries to rest. However, he didn't get it when Nora hovered above his face. Her grin was showing pure happiness as she tried to cheer up her leader the best way she could.

"Aww…Cheer up, Jaune! You'll be faster during the match now, thanks to Volty!" Nora said cheerfully, using the nickname that Ruby use for Voltaria. "And look at the bright side, at least you're not getting mauled by her Grimm."

"…Wow, I feel so much better." Jaune said sarcastically in a tired tone.

Nora stood and saluted. "You're welcome! Oh! I know what can brighten up your spirit!" Nora said.

"Nora, I don't think your motivation cheer will help Jaune." Ren informs her.

Nora scoffs a bit. "Pffft, not my cheer silly! I meant this!"

Nora brought out what appears to be a stuffed toy Pegasus. It was golden brown color with small wings attached to it and blue buttoned eyes. The hooves of the doll were pink and there was tongue sticking out of its mouth. Pyrrah, Jaune, and Voltaria stared at the doll. Pyrrah and Jaune were confused while Voltaria stared at it blankly. Ren, however, just smiles at the doll. Nora grins at them and introduces the doll to them.

"Say hello to Pancake!" Nora said with a grin.

"Pancake?" Pyrrah, Jaune, and Voltaria repeated unison, not sure why a doll can cheer Jaune up.

"Yes! Pancake!" Nora said with a grin.

"…Should I dare ask about…that?" Voltaria questioned in a blank tone.

Ren chuckles as he went over to the grinning Nora and stood by her side before explaining about Pancake. "Pancake is Nora's stuff toy that was given to her by our caretaker." He explains.

"Caretaker? Don't you mean her mom?" Jaune questioned.

Ren shook his head. "No, me and Nora were both orphans in a young age." He explains, hiding the sadness in his tone. Pyrrah and Jaune were shocked to hear this information while Voltaria remained silent. Pyrrah and Jaune didn't know that Ren and Nora were orphans.

"Who was the one who took care of you two?" Pyrrah asked softly.

"A woman named Pandora Twilight." Ren answered with a small smile.

Voltaria mentally flinched when she heard that. Luckily, no one noticed her sudden stiffness as Nora nodded her head in agreement. "Yup! But I call her Pany." She said happily before she held Pancake up proudly. "And she's the one who made Pancake for me."

Jaune slowly sits up and looks at Pancake. "She made you that doll?"

"Yup! Love with every stitch!" Nora said, grinning happily as she hugs Pancake. "She would've made one for Ren, but he told her not too."

Ren chuckles a bit. "It was nice of her, but I was already happy for what she did for me and Nora." He explains.

"…What do you mean?" Voltaria asked almost softly.

Ren looked at her in confusion before answering. "Well…she took us in without hesitation. She kept us warm, fed, and even comforted us when we needed it."

"She raised you both as if she was your own." Pyrrah said with a small smile.

Voltaria just looks at Ren and for the first time, she hesitated. "D-Did this Pandora person have a family of her own?" She questioned softly.

Ren looked at her with a somewhat surprised look on his face before nodding his head. "Yes…she had a daughter." He answered.

Nora jumps in with Pancake on her head. "She sure does! And might I say that her daughter is sssuuuupppeeerrr cuuuuuuttttteee!" Nora squealed as she jumped, causing Pancake to fall, before she grabbed her doll and hugged Pancake tightly.

"You said she _had_ a daughter…what happened?" Pyrrah questioned.

Ren fell into silence. Nora, who was always cheerful, stayed quiet too as Pancake was still in her arms. Before Ren could speak, Wade, AJ, and Evo came in the scene. They saw Jaune on the ground with his teammates and Voltaria. They made their way to them and noticed that heavy silence between them.

"Is there a problem here?" Wade asked.

Ren snaps out of his train of thoughts and looks at Wade. "No, I was lost in thoughts." He answered calmly.

Wade shrugs a bit before looking at Jaune. "Ya okay thair, partner?" He asked.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, just sore bones that's all." He answered with an awkward chuckle before wincing in pain.

"Do you need help?" Evo offered.

"…Yes, please." Jaune almost sounded like a plea.

Wade smiles and gestures to Evo to follow. "Come on, Evo. Ya grab his arms, and I'll grab his legs." He instructed.

"Let's remove the weights first." AJ suggested before she and Pyrrah removed the weights off from Jaune's wrists and legs.

Once they were removed, Evo grabbed Jaune's arms and Wade grabs Jauen's legs. They carefully carry him back in the academy and to their dorm. Pyrrah opens the door and allowed Evo and Wade to bring Jaune in as they gently placed him on his bed.

"How are you holding up?" AJ asked kindly.

Pyrrah went over to Jaune and gave him a bottle of water as she helped him drink it. "Pretty good, I guess…my bones still ache from all the running with heavy weights attached to me."

Wade chuckles a bit. "The pain will be gone soon, jus' rest a bit. Kay, partner?" He said,

Jaune nodded. "I will."

"By the way, what were you guys talking about?" Evo asked them. "When we got there, you all were very quiet."

"Oh, we were talking about our caretaker, Pandora Twilight." Nora answered as she held Pancake in her arms.

"Pandora?" Wade questioned.

Ren nodded slowly. "Yes…our caretaker, but she was more of a mother to us." He explains with a sad smile.

"Wow, she sounds amazing." AJ said with a small smile.

"She was until…" Ren was cut off as his mind began to sadden.

They sensed the sad atmosphere from Ren and Nora. Wade looks at his teammates before looking at the two best friends. "Ifin' ya guys don't wanna talk about it. We understand."

"No, it's okay. It's best that you guys know about." Ren said as he sat down on his bed. Nora jumps beside him with Pancake on her head.

Wade sits on a chair backwards with his arms rested on the top. AJ sits next to Pyrrah on her bed. Evo leans on the wall. And Voltaria stood next to the closed door. Ren took a deep breath and sighs as he looks at his friends.

"When me and Nora were young, my village, Kuroyuri, was attacked by Grimm. Many lives were lost that day…including my parents." Ren explains sadly.

Everyone, minus Voltaria, was shocked by this. They heard about Kuroyrui's destruction, but they didn't know Ren and Nora experienced that. Voltaria stayed quiet, she knows how that village was destroyed. Regina told her that Kuroyuri's destruction was caused by bandits to lure the Grimms there, causing the villagers to panic to lure the Grimms to them. And when the job is done, the bandits take what they need from what's left in that village.

"Me and Nora were able to escape. We tried to find other survivors, but…"

"…You guys were lost." AJ said sadly.

Ren nodded. "Yes, we were lost, cold, alone, scared. We didn't know how to find the other survivors. We were still young. We thought the Grimms might get us, so we hid and scavenged for food."

"But, how did Pandora find you guys?" Jaune asked curiously.

"When Nora and I were searching for a nearby village, we were found by a woman who was collecting herbs." Ren said before forming a small smile.

"Pandora found you two." Pyrrah said.

"Yes, she saw how we were both alone, hungry, and lost. She took pity on us and brought us to her hometown called Mineral Town." Ren explains.

Nora nodded in agreement. "Yup! It's a three days trip there, but she kept us fed along the way."

"Just a quick question here. Why was she collectin' herbs so fuh-ar from her town?" Wade asked curiously.

"Well, you see, Pandora was an herbalist or herbal doctor. She told us that there are some rare herbs that don't grow near her town. She collects them and plants the seeds in her greenhouse." Ren explained.

"She must've helped a lot of people." Evo said.

"She sure did, everyone in town loves her! She helped them get better, telling them when or what medicine to drink, and treat them like she was her family." Nora explains happily.

Ren smiles and nodded. "Yes, she was the one who took care of me and Nora. She let us live at her house with her fiancé, Toren Venus."

"Fiancé? Wait, you mean she was getting married?" AJ asked with glimmers in her eyes before she claps her hands together. "That is sooo romantic!"

"It was! I even begged him to let me be their flower girl!" Nora said grinning.

Everyone, minus Voltaria, chuckled at Nora's funny attitude. "Yes, Nora did beg for them to let her be the flower girl, and they agreed. They let us live with them and we make great company for their daughter, Virgo."

"Wait, they have a daughter?" AJ asked again with a smile.

Voltaria flinched at the name, she was lucky that no one noticed her sudden jump as Ren continued his story. "Yes, she was still a baby and Toren was going to marry Pandora when Virgo turned two. But…"

"Did something happen?" AJ asked worriedly.

"Before Toren could marry Pandora, there was an accident. You see, Toren works as a miner in the Schnee Dust Company. He was a good man there, he didn't get paid much, but it was enough for him and his family. When he was working, there was an explosion and…" Ren lowers his head in sadness.

"It caused a cave in, corrected?" Evo asked in a whisper.

"Yeah…Toren rescued many miners, but…he…he…he didn't make it." Nora said sadly as she hugs Pancake.

"He gave up his life to save others. That man should be hailed a hero." Wade said.

"He was a hero, to the miners and Pandora. Virgo never got a chance to meet her father, but Pandora made sure that Virgo will remember her dad as a hero." Ren said with a smile. "And when Nora and I turned ten, Pandora found out that I have some relatives that lived in a village called Ignis."

"I know that place!" AJ said happily. "That's where the best spa and hot-springs are. My family would go there for vacation. It's really heavily guarded, lots of guards and hunters there."

"It's true, turns out, I have an uncle named Bohai Ren. He was my father's cousin. Pandora contacted him about me and Nora and said that he will take care of us now with his wife and two sons. He said he was going to train us both to be great hunters with the help of his friends." Ren explains with a sad smile. "Pandora was like our guardian angel.

"Wow, I wish I could meet them." AJ said before noticing Ren and Nora's expression changing into sadness. "What's wrong?"

"We wish that you can meet them too, but…" Ren was cut off by Nora, who placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"They both died." Nora finished sadly.

"What?" Everyone, minus Voltaria exclaims in shock.

"What do you mean they both died?" Pyrrah asked in shock.

"When Nora and I lived with my uncle, Mineral Town was attacked by bandits. They ransack everyone's homes or capture them to use as slaves." Ren explains as he clenches his fists together. "Those who didn't come willingly ended up being killed and Pandora was one of those victims."

AJ covers her mouth with a small gasp. "That's terrible!"

"It was, but then something attacked and killed the bandits. They didn't know what it was, but it spared the town's people." Ren explains. "When we heard the news from my uncle, we went there for…Pandora's funeral. We…we show our respects to her and the ones who were killed by the bandits."

"…W-Was Virgo there? I mean, she-she probably survived." Jaune said worriedly.

Ren shook his head. "No, she wasn't there. No one could find her. They presume that she was…dead like Pandora."

"She was only six when she died…we never got a chance to catch up." Nora said sadly as she held Pancake with her hands as she stared at her doll with her sad eyes.

Pyrrah, Jaune, and team WAVE, minus Voltaria, stared at them sadly. It must've hurt them so much to lose the ones they love. It was sad that a little girl died at such a young age, they wish they could meet little Virgo one day, they could've got to know each other. Voltaria stayed silent. Feeling strange inside of her, Voltaria decided to leave.

"Well, that was an interesting story." She said in a calm yet blank tone. The group looks at her in confusion as she looks at them under her mask. "Sorry for the loss, Jaune we will continue your lesson some other day, tomorrow you can have a break."

Jaune sighs in relief as he rested his head on his pillow. Voltaria turns and opens the door to leave. "I'll see you guys later." She said to her teammates.

"Where're ya goin', V?" Wade asked.

"…I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Voltaria informs him before she leaves while closing the door.

The teens watched her leave before they looked at each other in confusion. They heave no idea what just happened or what's wrong with Voltaria. Wade has his suspicions on her, wondering what she was hiding about. Maybe hiding her past.

And he's gonna find out the easy way or the hard way.

* * *

Voltaria was seen sitting on top of the roof of the academy, her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked at the slightly broken moon. Her mind was filled with thoughts, it was so confusing for her. She couldn't believe what Ren and Nora told her about their past. The woman that took care of them, brought memories of her past, painful and sorrowful memories. Her entities appeared when they sensed the distress on her mind.

 _ **"Voltaria, is everything alright? Your mind is filled with thoughts."**_ Tabitha questioned her with worry.

"I'm not fine." Voltaria mutters out her words. "Ren and Nora…they know her, they remember her."

 _ **"Kid? You're acting strange."**_ Wraith points out.

 _ **"Wraith!"**_ Regina scolded in a growl before turning to Voltaria. _**"Mistress, if Ren and Nora's past is bothering you-"**_

"It's not that! And you know it!" Voltaria snapped at them.

This surprised her entities, they never seen Voltaria snapped at them before. She only gets angry if someone tries to attack her. They have never seen her so…so angry. And Wraith likes it. Voltaria calms down a bit as she looks at the moon under her mask. She didn't mean to snap at them. She was so…lost. She swore to herself that she would never feel any emotions ever again. But when Ren and Nora mentioned that woman, her past came back to haunt her.

Pandora Twilight, Ren and Nora's caretaker, was her mother.

Voltaria removes her mask from her face and turns it around to look at it. She wore this mask to hide her face, to hide her old self. She keeps saying to herself that she must push forward, forget her past, and that everyone is her enemy. She had to leave everything behind, changed herself and her name. Voltaria Eclipse wasn't even her real name. No, Regina gave her that name, so no one knows who she really is.

Ren and Nora have no idea that Voltaria Eclipse was actually Virgo Twilight.

Voltaria thought it was for the best that they should never know who she really is. She was doing this to…to protect them from herself. Pandora didn't die because she refused to follow, she died because she was protecting her daughter. And Voltaria just witnessed the whole thing and her anger unleashed her semblance. Voltaria knows there are many bandits and criminals who want her head if they find out who she really is and her family. Voltaria can't let them know that the sweet and kind little girl they used to play has changed into a cold-blooded murderer.

Voltaria pressed her forehead on her mask while closing her eyes. Trying to relax and calm her mind, she can't let her emotions lose control. She has to stay calm and block them out like she always does. As she withdraws, Vision appears right in front of her. Voltaria looks at Vision with confusion as the crystal orb suddenly lights up to reveal an image of a beautiful woman's face with black hair that has white streaks in front and blue eyes. Voltaria stared at that image with empty eyes before slowly caressing the orb gently.

That image was her mother, Pandora.

Voltaria continuously stares at her mother's smiling face. She guessed that Vision was trying to cheer her up, showing the image of her mother, so she won't forget her humanity and the one who loved her. Voltaria's mind slowly calms down, allowing the image to help her relax. After a while, Vision made the image go away and Voltaria put her mask on. She got up from her spot and looked at her entities, who were looking at her.

 _ **"…So? You good?"**_ Wraith questioned, earning a light slap from Regina. _**"What? I was just asking."**_

"I am." Voltaria answered to them, causing her entities to look at her. "I guessed old wounds don't heal often." She said to them.

Regina's eyes softened at her and came to her. _**"Mistress, if you want. You can tell them who you really are."**_

Wraith looks at Regina as if she has grown another head, which is a nightmare for him since she'll be twice as naggy. _**"Are you insane?! What's the whole point of being a mystery if the Kid reveals herself to them!"**_

 _ **"Wraith, they're basically her family! They missed her and so does she!"**_ Regina pointed out.

 _ **"Regina's right, Wraith. Let Voltaria deserve to have someone to love her."**_ Tabitha said.

"That's enough." Voltaria said, getting her entities' attention. They looked at her as Voltaria returned to her emotionless state. "I know you and Tabitha wanted me to be happy, but I can't risk Ren and Nora's life. You all know the reason why I ran away and changed my name. This is my faith and I don't want them to be in danger because of me."

Regina and Tabitha understood the situation while Wraith just snorted. Hannibal and Vision, on the other hand, weren't paying attention to them as they were looking at someone else. Voltaria notices their behavior and raises a brow under her mask.

"Do you two have something to share?" She questioned them.

 _ **"Blake."**_ Hannibal answered.

Still raising a brow, Voltaria follows their gaze, along with her other three entities. They saw Blake running outside. Curiosity got on her mind as her entities consumed Voltaria and Vision in the shadows and transported themselves to the corner of the building to get a better look at the situation. They were one with the shadow as they saw Blake arriving at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes. They watched carefully as she closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to her bow and pulled the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear as she reveals herself to be Faunus that has cat ears.

 **"** _ **Huh, that's new.**_ **"** Wraith said.

 _ **"She was a Faunus this whole time."**_ Tabitha said softly.

 _ **"It was obvious."**_ Regina pointed out.

 _ **"Cute."**_ Hannibal said, causing the three entities to look at him.

Voltaria watched as Blake was on the verge of crying. She felt that she should go by her side and…comfort her like how her mother comforted her when she was young, before she died. Voltaria was about to go to her when a voice came that startled Blake.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow."

Blake turns around and looks up to see the Faunus-like monkey was nearby. Voltaria raises a brow as she sees the Faunus monkey walking over to Blake. Voltaria wanted to know what's going one, so she decided to follow the two Faunus. Her teammates might wonder where she was, but she decided to be anonymous and follow the two Faunus to the city.

Unaware what challenges that might come.

* * *

 **Done! Sorry for the long wait, busy helping my little sister. Bohai Ren is my Oc and I'm not adding the dinosaurs yet until the time is right. And you guys have ideas for this story, leave it in the comments.**

 **Review and Favorite.**


	8. Understanding

**Hellooo! So, sorry for the long wait. I had to re-watch some seasons in RWBY. And don't worry, the dinosaurs will appear soon when I feel it's right.**

 **That is all, enjoy.**

* * *

" _ **This is so boring!**_ **"** Wraith exclaims through Voltaria's mind.

Voltaria and her entities were hidden on top of a building, she was watching Blake with the monkey Fanus, who is named Sun Wukong. Sun came from the Kingdom of Vacuo, but instead of studying in Shade Academy, he studies at Haven Academy at Mistral. The two Faunus were drinking tea at the balcony of a café in the middle of Vale as they 'chatted'. Sun was glad that Blake finally speaks because nearly two days and she only gave him nothing but small talk and weird looks, causing Blake to give Sun a firm look.

" _I want to know what's going on and I want to know what's bothering Belladonna that's all."_ Voltaria said to her entities.

 _ **"She's just goin' on a date with a monkey! That's all we need to know! Now can we go?! I'm getting sick of watching this crap!"**_ Wraith complained.

" _We'll leave when_ _ **I**_ _feel like it."_ Voltaria said sternly, causing Wraith to be silent.

They listened to the two Faunus's conversation as Blake questioned Sun if he knew about the White Fang. Sun knows them as he describes them as holier-than-thou creeps. But soon takes it back when Blake admits that she was once one of them, much to his surprise. This caught Voltaria's interest, she always knew that Blake was always keeping secrets, but this is ONE big secret that was interesting. Voltaria listens as Blake explains about her past with the White Fang and its origins, starting by noting that one could say she was born into it. She continues by stating that after the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was created as a symbol of peace and unity between the Humans and Faunus. However, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were still treated as inferior, so the White Fang became the voice of their people. Ever since childhood, Blake stood with them at every protest, boycott and rally, thinking that they were making a difference. However, five years ago, their leader was replaced by someone with violent and radical ideals. Their new leader replaced the group's peaceful protests with organized attacks and hijackings against businesses that refused to serve them or used Faunus labor. Hating what the White Fang had become, she left and decided to use her combat skills to instead become a Huntress.

 _ **"Wow, for a cat Faunus, Blake got skills."**_ Wraith complimented.

 _ **"And cute."**_ Hannibal added, making Wraith grumble in annoyance.

Voltaria stares at Blake from a distance. Blake and her almost have the same life as a child. But unlike Blake, Voltaria had to kill to survive. Voltaria watched as Sun asked Blake if she told her friends any of this, which she didn't yet.

* * *

Speaking of her friends, they were at the other side of the city, walking through the streets and calling in vain for their missing teammate. Well, Ruby and Yang were calling out to her, except Weiss. She didn't help as she suggested they should call for the police to help, which was a bad idea. Yang suggests that they should hear Blake's side of the story before they jump to any conclusions. Although Weiss wouldn't even listen as she said when they hear it, they'll all realize she was right, but she's not. However, as they walk, they have no idea that there was a girl, about Ruby's age, was following them behind Weiss. She has short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, with a pink bow on the back of her head. She has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. And a small and thin backpack. They didn't notice her until she spoke from behind them.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" She said cheerfully, causing them to turn around suddenly in surprise.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked in surprise and shock.

The girl is named Penny Polendina. They met Penny by accident after Weiss crashed into her when she and the others were chasing after Sun.

Penny made a cheerfully smile as she ignored the question. "Hey guys! What are you up to?" She asked.

"Uhh..." Was all Ruby could say.

Luckily, Yang steps in and says, "We're looking for our friend Blake."

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said cheerfully.

When she said that, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare at Penny in disbelief, wondering how did she know that.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked her.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny points the top of her head.

Yang laughs a little, thinking it was a joke. "What cat ears? She wears a…boooohhh..."

They soon realize why Blake wears a bow, leaving them in silence for a short while, as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind and passes them. Ruby leans over to her sister and whispers to her about Blake.

"She does like tuna a lot..."

"So, where is she?" Penny asked, didn't hear what Ruby said about tuna.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby explains.

Penny gasps as she approaches an uncomfortable Ruby. "That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Penny said cheerfully.

Ruby was doing her best to be nice and continue smiling. "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

Ruby looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang and Weiss. However, they weren't there, only blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl or short they left Ruby with Penny. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the sudden silence.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny said cheerfully while Ruby silently groans.

* * *

Voltaria sits on top of a building, legs crossed, as she watches Sun and Blake from above. They were walking down an alley. They were talking about the White Fang and what they were up to. Blake doesn't believe that they were those robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before. Luckily, Sun has theory and heard from some people talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas, a big Schnee Company freighter. Hearing this, Voltaria summons Vision from thin air and takes out her tarot cards. She turns around and sits on her knees on the floor of the building. She placed four cards on the floor. Each of them flipped backwards, so she couldn't see the pictures yet. She brought Vision close to her as she flipped the first card. It revealed a gang of thieves stealing treasures. She then flipped the second card to reveal a cat and monkey fighting off shadow like beings. She flipped the third card to reveal a knight in shining armor and holding up a sword. The fourth card she flipped was a group of friends being reunited.

Volatria narrowed her eyes before swiping the cards on herself as she stood up. Her entities appeared before her. Voltaria slightly turns to their direction.

"We're leaving." She said before she and her entities disappeared through the shadows.

* * *

Somewhere else, Ruby and Penny were walking through the streets, in search of Blake. However, they still couldn't find her. Penny would lighten up the mood, sometimes, by asking questions to Ruby. But the hooded girl wasn't too pleased by these questions but answered the best way she could as well as being nice.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked Ruby as they walked.

Ruby sighs in annoyance, that was the twentieth question that Penny asked Ruby. She couldn't tell her to leave because unlike Weiss, Ruby wants to be friendly towards her.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby answered as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is." She answered the best way she could.

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

Penny was trying to contemplate this. She still doesn't understand what Ruby was talking about. "But why?"

Ruby sighs again, understanding how Weiss felt when SHE asked her a random question. "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby said.

Penny gasped in shock and realization. "Is she a man?" She asked.

Ruby looked at her in disbelief. "No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby stops walking and lets out a sigh. She still can't understand why Blake kept it a secret and why she was running. She looks at Penny as she explains again. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

Penny stares at her for a few seconds before finally speaking. "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby turns her gaze downward sadly and silently agrees with Penny. "Me too..."

Ruby turned around and suddenly saw Volatria behind her. Ruby screams in surprise and jumps into Penny's arms, who caught her with ease. Voltaria stares at the two blankly under her mask as Ruby was trying to catch her breath from the sudden scare. She turned to Voltaria and gave her a shock, scared that was mixed with annoyance.

"Volty! Stop appearing out of nowhere!" Ruby scolded.

"Is she your friend too, Ruby?" Penny asked as she set the hooded girl down.

"Kind of…" Ruby mutters.

Penny becomes cheerful and looks at Voltaria happy, not a single pang of fear has come into her face. "Salutation! My name is Penny! What's your name?"

"…Voltaria." Voltaria answers dully and then turns towards Ruby. "If you're looking for Blake, go to the dock, there will be shipments of Schnee Dust containers coming soon."

Ruby and Penny look at each other and turn to Voltaria. "Wait, how did yooo…"

Ruby saw that Voltaria already disappeared from her spot. She never stays too long, Voltaria would disappear after giving information or helping others sometimes. Ruby groans in annoyance as she slumps her head and arms down. Penny, who seems unfazed by this, smiles happily.

"She's a very interesting friend." Penny said cheerfully with her eyes closed.

* * *

That night, Blake and Sun meet on a rooftop at the port for their stakeout, waiting to see if the White Fang might come. They saw a huge shipment of Dusts that belong to the Schnee are being delivered from Atlas. Then a Bullhead lands and several White Fang members come out from it. Blake admits to Sun that she did believe that White Fang was behind the crimes but did not want to be right. That's when, Roman Torchwick came out from the Bullhead and ordered the White Fang members around, referring to them as animals.

Blake was shocked and confused, she knew that the White Fang would never work with a human. However, she pushes those thoughts aside as she proceeds to confront them by sneaking up behind Roman. Once she did, she placed the sharp part of the back of Gambol Shroud to his neck while aiming its pistol toward the White Fang members. When she asks them why they are working for him, Roman says it is part of a business venture.

And with that, more Bullheads appeared, distracting Blake in the process. And allowed Roman to escape her grasp by firing a shot from Melodic Cudgel near her feet. He proceeds to fire more shots at her. Luckily, thanks to her fast reflexes and great gymnastic skills, she dodges every blast before retreating.

Roman was about to go after her, until Sun intervened and distracted Roman. And in the process of Sun's action, he takes out several White Fang members. Roman attempts to start a fight with Sun, however, when Sun blocks the first attack, Blake leaps between them claiming the fight as hers. She repeatedly uses her shadows in quick succession to confuse Roman, leaping around him while dual wielding Gambol Shroud. However, Roman is still able to keep up with her, barely managing to block all her attacks and laughing as he lands two hits on her before he finally manages to knock her down with a third hit. Without missing a beat, Sun jumps in and attacks Roman with the nunchucks form of Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

Sadly, Roman was able to block all incoming attacks, laughing once more. However, Blake comes in for a surprise attack, knocking him away from Sun. Roman then shoots down a hanging shipping container, which lands between Sun and Blake as they dive out of the way. He takes this chance to corner Sun, aiming his cane at him. Before he can shoot at him, Ruby arrives at the fight. Thanks to Voltaria, Ruby was able to find where she was. When Roman recognizes her, he becomes annoyed to see 'Red' again and tries to take her out. Luckily, Ruby was able to dodge him, but soon got distracted by Penny, giving Roman the right time to attack Ruby and hit her, knocking Ruby to the ground, instantly disarming her in the process.

But his action somehow angered Penny as she decided to join the fight.

Ruby saw Penny walking over to the fight as she tried to get up and stop her. "Penny, wait! Stop!" She called out as she raised her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

However, Penny briefly looks at her and smiles. "Don't worry, Ruby." She assured before turning towards the fight with her eyes narrowed. "I'm combat ready!"

With that said, her backpack mechanically opens, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that suddenly extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings. She sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground. Penny then proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Sun, Ruby, and Blake were amazed by this, especially Ruby. She never knew Penny was capable of such speed and strength. Then Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light energy. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, Ruby turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" Ruby whispers as she watches with awe.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport. Back to Penny, she pulls with all her might on the invisible strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman was escaping to the last Bullhead as he watched Penny's fight. "These kids just keep getting weirder..."

With that said, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

When Penny defeats all the Bullheads and White Fang Members, a handful of police cars are at the docks. There Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. Not sure what to say. That is, when Weiss and Yang came to the docks after seeing the commotion.

Ruby quickly sits up and tries to explain the situation. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

Weiss, however, simply ignores her and squares off with Blake, who was calmly looking her down. It's been hours as Weiss and Yang search for her and the others. Luckily, they had help with the most terrifying girl in their school. Thanks to her, they were able to find them.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

Weiss cuts off Blake's sentence. "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss questioned her seriously yet annoyed. Blake blinks at her in surprise, not sure what to say. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look at them worriedly, hoping that she wouldn't say anything mean. However, Weiss's eyes soften a bit as she looks at Blake.

"I don't care." Weiss said.

Blake looks at her in surprise. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss questioned.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss quickly silences her. "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She looks over to Sun behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else."

Blake was shocked and soon looked over at Ruby and Yang, who were grinning at her, soon she wiped a tear from her eye, before nodding. "Of course." She said softly.

Weiss smiles and nods at her. when they finally forgave and understood each other, Ruby waved her arms wildly, cheering. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

As the five were about to gather with each other, Weiss pointed accusingly at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" She said, remembering that he was their competition in the Vytal Festival.

Sun laughs nervously at her as he backs away a bit. They were about to head back to the academy when Ruby realizes someone was missing as she looks around. "Hey, wait a minute…where's Penny?"

Her question caught the other's attention as they looked around to find the mystery girl, but she wasn't here. Unaware of them, Penny was inside a limo as she watched the group of friends reunited with each other. She wishes she could join them, but she knew that she couldn't.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The Driver said off-screen.

Penny lowers her head sadly, knowing that she was in trouble. "I know, sir." She said softly.

The limo started to drive off to another location, far from others. "Penny, your time will come..." The Driver said.

Penny nodded as she looked at the window sadly, watching as the limo drove away from Ruby and her friends. She stared at the window for a while and saw a glimpse of Voltaria, standing at the sidelines. Penny thought she was hallucinating because when she looked at the backseat window, she saw no one. But she could've sworn she saw Voltaria.

"Hmmm…such an interesting friend." Penny said softly with her eyes closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin was in his office. He was watching a live feed in his Scroll, showing Ruby at the docks. He studies the video for a while before he closes it. He then opens a contact with the name Qrow and sends a message that says: _'QUEEN HAS PAWNS.'_

Once he sends it, he hums a bit before taking a sip of his coffee. But as he drank, he wasn't aware that Tabitha was spying on him in the shadows before retreating towards a rooftop on one of the dorms. She appeared beside Voltaria, who was looking through the horizon.

 _ **"It seems that Ozpin has friends from other places."**_ Tabitha informs them.

" _Good job, Tabitha."_ Voltaria said as she looked at the nearly full moon.

She knows that there is a great danger coming, no one knows it yet, but she does. She took out a card that shows. It was the fifth card that came before the four cards she bought recently. It revealed three black silhouette figures. And the middle figure was holding a fire. Indicating it was the leader.

" _We all have to be prepared for anything."_ Voltaria said to her entities as they looked at the shattered moon.

* * *

 **Sorry, I was too lazy to write it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and if you have ideas for the next chapter, just ask me.**


	9. A Voice of Emotions

**Sorry for not posting, still thinking of some ideas for this story. Anyways, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the City of Vale. The people were preparing for the Vytal Festival and were excited to see what events that will come. Though, there are some uninvited guests that will ruin the festival. Somewhere on the streets, the owner of the Dust shop called " _ **From Dust till Dawn**_ " is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he suddenly stumbles and falls, landing on the grand. Then he notices a girl with light green hair and red eyes appears next to him.

She giggles at him innocently. "'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." She stated as she helps him up. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

She took out a piece of paper and showed him the writing on it. The shopkeeper looked it over and pointed out the direction that she needed to go. Once she knows where the location was, she walks away from the shop owner as they both wave goodbye. The green haired girl walks on the sidewalk and passes a male teen at a corner.

"I knew you were lost." He said dully.

She turns and glares at him. "Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." She said as she showed a wallet with lien and waves it in the teen named Mercury's face.

Mercury looked at it plainly and shook his head. "That's not your money."

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence." The Girl added.

Mercury thought about it for a while and shook his head. "Mmmm…no deal." He

Annoyed, the girl takes the lien and tosses the wallet away. "Fine."

She walks away while Mercury shrugs his shoulders as he follows the green haired girl. "Whatever. You want me."

The two _'friends'_ were walking through the city. They were searching for a curtain shop that has someone that they need to _'talk_ '. Mercury was complaining to the girl, who's name is Emerald, about how much farther the shop is. She answered that the store was only a few blocks away. Though, as they walk, the Mercury would complain and mocked Emerald when she said that she likes the city because of its tall buildings and diverse culture until Mercury added about nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket, which Emerald informed that's every city. She ignored Mercury when he came in front of her and acted as a victim that she stole.

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" He said in a mocking yet weak tone.

Emerald glares at him in annoyance, wanting to punch him in the face. But decides to ignore him and groans angrily before she walks away from him.

Mercury looks at her and shrugs as he gets up. "Ugh...you're no fun today."

Emerald and Mercury continued their journey in finding the shop. But they have no idea that Voltaria was hidden in the shadows of a building, watching them. The two teens found the shop that they were looking for. It turns out to be a bookstore as it was filled with books. Satisfied, Emerald and Mercury entered the shop. They heard humming from the other side of the room. Mercury stops near the door to look at some books while Emerald approaches the counter before she rings the service bell.

"Be right there!" The Shop Owner replied.

Emerald looks back at Mercury casually and turns back to the counter. The shop owner came in through the set of double doors, carrying stacks of books, as he walked backwards and out toward the counter. "Welcome to _**Tukson's Book Trade**_ , home to every book under the sun!" He said as he sets the stacks down before turning towards Emerald. "How may I..."

The owner known as Tukson suddenly gasped at the sight of Emerald and Mercury. His facial expression shows hesitation and nervousness, recognizing the two _'customers'_. It only took a minute as the shop owner finally spoke. "How may I help you?"

Mercury was holding a book, browsing through the pages before shutting it when he looked at Tukson. "Just browsing."

Emerald acts all sweet and innocent, even though it was all a lie. "Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of ' _ **The Thief and The Butcher**_ '?" She asked.

Tukson nodded hesitantly. "Yes, we do."

Emerald excitedly said when Tukson answered. "That's great."

Tukson looks at her nervously. "Would you...like a copy?" He asked in hesitation.

Emerald shook her head at him, obviously she wasn't here to buy books. "No, just wondering." She said as Mercury closes another book. "Oh, oh! What about ' _ **Violet's Garden**_ _'_ in paperback?"

"He's got it, hardback too." Mercury called out, holding the book.

Emerald smiles and says to Tukson casually. "Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury said with a shrug before he closes the book. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

Tukson nodded and pointed out the comic section. "Near the front."

Emerald then said. "Oh, no, wait! What about ' _ **Third Crusade**_ '?"

Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved. "Um...I..." He noticed Mercury and Emerald were eyeing him carefully. "...don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury slams another book shut, loud. "Oh."

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade," Tukson answered.

"And you're Tukson?"

Tukson nodded, "That's right."

"So, then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?"

Tukson nodded slowly, "Yes."

Mercury then asked. "And, what was it again?"

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except the Third Crusade." Mercury butts in.

"It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!" Mercury said with a smirk.

Emerald said in a serious yet dangerous tone. "You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson."

Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken. "I hear that you're planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo." Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens.

"Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson. "And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?"

Someone was about to enter the store, but Mercury closed it, preventing the person from entering. The person knocks at the door, but Mercury prevents that person from entering.

"Yes…"

Emerald smirks, "And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

Emerald narrows her eyes and smirks, "So... are you going to fig-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the room suddenly turned black and grey along with Emerald and Mercury. Tukson was the only one with color as he noticed that Emerald and Mercury weren't moving. Actually, everything around him has suddenly stopped, even outside. The people are not even moving, as if time has suddenly stopped. Tukson waves his hand at Emerald's unmoving face, wondering what just happened.

"They're not dead."

Tukson suddenly jumps in surprise at the voice. He turned to the corner and saw a girl, wearing all black and a Grimm mask on, sitting on the counter, reading a horror book. That girl was none other than Voltaria Eclipse. Her coming here was no coincidence. She was just exploring the city when she saw two strangers coming, and they are not welcome. So, she decided to…assist the shop-owner. Tukson glanced at the unmoving Emerald and Mercury before eyeing at the girl suspiciously.

"T-They're not?" He questioned.

Voltaria simply glanced off her book under mask and stared at him, sensing his nervousness and uncertainty. "Do you want them to be?"

Tukson looks at her in shock as his eyes widen with her words. He quickly shook his head and hands, not wanting any bloodshed in his shop. "No! No! No! There's no need for that!"

"Hmph." Voltaria huffed a bit as she closed the book shut with one hand. "Fine, fine. I won't harm them since I don't want any books to be drenched in blood. Though, I'm curious on why they were after a Faunus like you."

Tukson's eyes widened in shock when she said that, how did she know that he's a Faunus? He was going to ask her about it, but she simply waves him off. "Don't bother asking on why I know, because I won't tell you or anyone else. But you have to leave if you want to be alive."

"Wait, wha-"

Tukson was cut off when Voltaria suddenly snapped her finger. A shadow portal opened to reveal Vacuo. Tukson stared in shock. He was planning on leaving to get away from the White Fangs. But how did this girl know? I mean, he never told anyone at all. And yet, she knew the whole time. Tukson looked at her before gasping in surprise to see bags were on the floor, and he knew that they belonged to him. Voltaria casually looks at him, waiting for him to leave.

"Who are you?" He asked in shock.

"I've been called by many names. Monster, witch, demon child, but you know me as the Grimm Girl." She answered calmly, causing Tuskon's eyes to widen in shock, before turning towards the paralyzed duo. "You should go now. The effects are only temporary."

Tukson stared at her for a while, unsure if he should trust her or not. But seeing these two teens here, he knew that his life was in trouble. So, grabbing the bags, Tukson goes into the portal without a second thought, and does not turn back. The portal closes behind him as he enters and Voltaria glances at the two teens with her eyes narrowed under her mask.

"Those two are going to be troublesome." She said before taking two books from Tukson's store and leaving two Liens on the counter.

She heads out of the store unnoticed, vanishing through the shadows as time returns to normal. Emerald and Mercury will be shocked to see Tukson gone and soon his book trade will be sold to a different storekeeper soon.

* * *

At Beacon Academy's cafeteria, Team RWBY are sitting together with Team JNPR and Team WAVE. Though, Voltaria is still not joining them for lunch. She's off doing who knows what. Her teammates aren't sure where she was, she blocked their calls, and would sometimes appear when they have classes. Though, they're still trying to understand her the best way they can. Wade was talking to AJ about Voltaria while Evo was listening to songs in his headphones. Team RWBY and JNPR were having a peaceful lunch time. Ruby wasn't here yet. Like Voltaria, she went off somewhere to get something in her dorm. Blake was looking over some notes that she has, but it looked like a variety of drawings of the White Fangs and a mysterious guy. She quickly closes her book when Yang suddenly slides up next to her partner.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake stated calmly, not wanting her teammates to know more of her secrets.

Lucky, Yang didn't want to bother her personal life, as she shrugs her shoulders before she catches an incoming grape in her mouth.

"Lame." She said, eating the grape.

Turns out, Nora was the one who threw the grape at Yang. She giggles happily as she tosses a grape at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease and gives Nora a thumbs up. Suddenly, Ruby came with an enormous heave as she slammed a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. That action caused Evo to remove his headphones and looked at binder in confusion. On the cover of the binder is written ' _Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee'_ , but it has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen and a new title called _"Best Day Ever Activities"_ has been written underneath it.

Ruby smiles as she clears her throat, gesturing everyone at the table. "Sisters, friends...Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss yelled at the background.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby began.

"Uhh…what?" Wade asked in confusion.

Yang smirks at her little sister. "This ought to be good." She said, catching another grape in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had...ever!"

Weiss notices the binder belongs to her and looks at Ruby suspiciously and slightly angry. "Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby makes _"peace"_ signs with both hands, not wanting to offend Weiss. "I am not a crook." She said.

"Then why does it have Weiss's name and-" Evo was cut off when Ruby shushed him and waved a hand.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked her team leader.

Ruby grins to that. "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" She exclaims, pointing her finger at Blake, who raises a brow.

Yang grins and points at herself. "I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_!" She said in a pun. The group stared at her in confusion, not understanding her pun too well. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora booed suddenly in the background and then tossed an apple at Yang, gently hitting her in the forehead. Yang glares at Nora for that, wanting to make even.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby explains happily.

This surprised the group, especially Weiss. Who knew Ruby was so prepared for this? Though, they wonder if she got help from Voltaria…probably not. Weiss was somewhat impressed by this and made a slight compliment.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store."

Ruby grins while Yang was glaring at Nora before she picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Then an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling, indicating that Yang missed.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

AJ nodded in agreement. "You should agree with them, Blake. You can't be like…um…"

"Like Voltaria?" Jaune stated, shivering as he remembered the harsh training Voltaria gave him.

"Erm…Yeah, kind of." AJ said with a sheepish smile.

No one notices Nora was happily shouting. "I got it!"

Weiss stood up from her seat and spoke. "I for one think that-"

However, before she could finish, Weiss was interrupted by a pie landing on her face. This surprised and startled everyone. They turned towards the source and saw that it was Nora who threw the pie. Seeing this, she quickly sits back down and points at Ren, so that he can take the blame. But Ren has his head in his palm while Pyrrha has her hand over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering one of his ears with his palm. AJ covered her mouth with both her hands with her eyes widened while Evo cringed at the sight. Wade shook his head at that, knowing something bad will happen.

"This ain't gonna end well." Wade mutters out.

* * *

Outside the cafeteria, Voltaria was sitting on the bench of the courtyard. It was hidden beneath the shrubs and tresses. She didn't want to go in the cafeteria, not today at least. She knows that she has to be with her teammates and make friends. But she doesn't want to go today because she knows that something crazy is going to happen, again. Voltaria just sat there and watched the clouds fly by. It was peaceful to see a calm looking sky. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone and deal with any of Ruby's shenanigans.

 _ **"Why are we here again?"**_ Wraith questioned Voltaria.

Voltaria rolled her eyes under her mask. Wraith wasn't a type of entity to enjoy the scenery of the outside. Sure, he likes that they are alone with no humans or Faunus, but he prefers to watch anything scary or something violent when they travel.

"I told you before, Wraith. I enjoy the solitude of the outside." Voltaria answered, looking at the clouds.

Wraith grumbles at the answer while Regina decides to step in. _**"Mistress, you know the reason why Wraith is complaining."**_

Voltaria shook her head and ignored her entities for a while. She didn't want to be disturbed right now. Though, Wraith was getting impatient and was complaining time to time. She sighs and tells Wraith that he can go, but Hannibal will accompany him. Wraith excitingly leaves with Hannibal following as they make their way to the cafeteria, passing Sun Wukong and one of his teammates, a blue haired teen named Neptune Vasilias. The two males were walking together towards the cafeteria. Sun was retelling the event that he helped Blake defeat Roman Torchwick and the White Fangs.

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune said to his friend, Sun.

Sun agreed. "I know, we were fighting side by side. She was superfast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome!"

Neptune grins at that. "Nice!"

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun pointed out.

"Got it."

Then Sun leans in close, stressing the importance of this secret. "And not a, _'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret'_ , I'm talking secret, secret!" He said sternly.

Neptune calms down his friend. "Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." He said and almost whispered. "I got it!"

Sun pointed at him. "You better!"

Soon, they started walking, passing to the windows of the cafeteria where foods were being splattered into the panes while students were running around. At one point, Jaune was splattered into the window, obviously was thrown by someone.

"I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun assured with a grin.

Neptune waves at him. "None taken."

They stop at the doors of the cafeteria, Sun turns to Neptune and points at the doors. "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So, be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude." Neptune gestured himself to his feet and face, as his teeth gleam when he smiles. Sun stared at him briefly, knowing that he was already cool, and shrugged.

"Good point." Sun said.

As they entered, Glynda was walking through the courtyard and spotted someone near the undergrowth. She went over there and saw Voltaria sitting alone on the bench.

"Still not interacting with your classmates, I see?" Glynda asked, sitting beside Voltaria.

Voltaria simply shrugs at the teacher, indicating that she doesn't care about what she said. "Meh, I simply didn't want to eat there yet." She said.

Glynda raised a brow. "And why is that?" She questioned.

Voltaria holds up three of her fingers up and counts backwards. "3…2…1."

She holds up one finger and soon, screams are heard. They heard the students screaming 'FOOD FIGHT!', followed by a stampeding sound of students. Glynda closes her eyes and sighs in annoyance, knowing that there was trouble in the cafeteria. She pinches the bridge of her nose while speaking to Voltaria.

"I can see why." She mutters before getting up and heading to the cafeteria.

Voltaria decided to come as well. She has to check on Hannibal and Wraith, just in case if they got themselves into trouble, again.

Speaking of which, when Sun and Neptune entered the cafeteria, the students were stampeding past them, screaming 'Food Fight!' as they avoid the massive battle between team RWBY and JNPR. Wade and his teammates were at the corner of the cafeteria, watching the whole thing. Well, Wade was pinching the bridge of his nose while AJ and Evo stared at the scene with wide eyes. This food fight was going to be both epic and crazy. Watching in the shadows were Wraith and Hannibal. Wraith was grinning with excitement as he watched the food fight go on. Hannibal was beside him, eating popcorn, watching the battle upfold. Both teams used food-based items as their weapons. The battle was almost won by team JNPR, but Ruby uses her superspeed to even out the odds and reclaim victory for team RWBY. Team JNPR were slammed against a cracked wall painted with soda and food before they slid off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

Sun grins at the whole scene. These guys are awesome! They should totally hang out more often. He turns towards Neptune and points at Team RWBY and JNPR.

"I love these guys." He said but he soon stops when he sees Neptune drenched with soda and is not pleased by what just happened. Suddenly, Glynda storms in the cafeteria, growling in annoyance to see the damage and mess that team RWBY and JNPR made. Wade, AJ, and Evo looked at each other with sympathy, knowing that the two teams were in trouble. Glynda then uses her semblance to re-organize the room and get rid of the wasted foods. Once everything was fixed and cleaned, she gave the two teams a scolding glare as she adjusted her glasses.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food."

Even though Glynda was serious, Nora burps loudly and both Team JNPR and Team RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. Suddenly, they heard Yang screaming before she crashed down from the ceiling into one of the tables, startling everyone.

"Oh, my goodness! Are you okay?!" AJ asked in shock, making her way to Yang. Luckily, the blonde-haired girl didn't feel a thing as she stood up with a smile and did a thumbs up, making everyone laugh.

Glynda grumbles in annoyance at their behavior. For once, she agrees that Voltaria shouldn't eat here, for it was such a hassle. Then Ozpin comes and places a hand on Glynda's shoulder.

"Let it go." He said calmly with assuredness in his voice.

Glynda sighs as he looks at him. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She pointed out, looking at the students as they laughed happily with each other.

Ozpin gave her an assuring look. "And they will be, but right now they're still children. So, why not let them play the part?" He said before he walked away from Glynda and soon became serious. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

Hearing this, Glynda fell into silence. She turns back to the laughing teens and then to the windows. She could've sworn she saw Voltaria walking past the windows, ignoring the whole thing. Something tells her that Voltaria never experienced a happy childhood. I mean, she was being hunted by bounty hunters and bandits. Basically, Voltaria never experienced growing up as a child. She has to grow up and mature fast, not enjoying her life as a child. Maybe that was the reason why she was acting so distant.

She didn't experience a happy childhood.

Glynda looks at the corner of the window and watches Voltaria disappearing to the corner of the school. Whatever her secret or problem is, she will find out and help the young girl.

* * *

Voltaria was sitting on top of a building, watching many fleets of ships coming by to Vale. The students of Atlas Academy were coming over for the Vytal Festival and the tournament. And because Vale is hosting it. It was a pretty big deal for this event. But Voltaria didn't like it. She knows that the headmaster is also a general of the Atlas Military named General James Ironwood. He is a good friend to Ozpin and knows people in the Council of Atlas. Voltaria will keep a close eye on Ironwood. He knows something too about Ozpin's secret.

 _ **"Should we follow?"**_ Tabitha asked.

Voltaria shook her head as she leaned herself with both of her arms. "Nah, let's just stay for a while, we'll find out later." She answered.

With that, the entities agreed and relaxed a bit while the ships passed by. While they relax, Glynda and Ozpin are watching the whole thing from Ozpin's office window. Glynda finds it unorthodox of the whole thing.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." She said sarcastically with her arms crossed.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin stated, watching three more Bullheads flying in. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

Then beeping sounds were repeatedly coming through his hollow message with "Access Requested" on his desk. "Come in." Ozpin said.

The elevator doors slide open to reveal Ironwood coming in. He's a well-dressed and clean man. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, a black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. Ozpin approaches to greet him.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greeted with a smile.

"Hello, General." Ozpin greeted casually.

Ironwood gently waves him off. "Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long." He said as they both approach each other and shake hands. Then Glynda approaches the two men. Ironwood gave her a kind smile. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

Glynda almost rolled her eyes at the general, not too pleased that he was here. "Oh, James!" She greeted sarcastically as she gave a personable wave and then dropped all pleasantries. "I'll be outside."

With that, she walks away and out of the office, leaving the two men to catch up. Ironwood simply smiles at her calmly as she leaves the office and looks at Ozpin. "Well, she hasn't changed a bit."

Ozpin nodded and turned to his desk. "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" He asked, picking up a mug and a kettle before pouring warm coffee on the mug. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival."

Ozpin turns towards Ironwood and offers the cup to him, who takes it gladly. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood stated.

He brought out a canteen from inside of his coat's pocket and poured the content into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand. He pours himself some coffee in his mug. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood pointed out.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin said.

Ironwood sighs a bit. "Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." He informed him.

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug, already knowing why Ironwood brought them. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." He stated.

Ironwood sets his mug down and looks at Ozpin seriously. "But if what Qrow said is true..."

Ozpin cuts him off. "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood explains with narrowed and serious eyes.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood spoke in a calm yet serious tone. He turns and is about to walk away when he stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asked the headmaster of Beacon before leaving.

Ozpin watches him leave and sighs. "I hope they never have to." He whispers hopefully.

Wade was using the computer in Beacon's library. He was searching for any old news articles about Voltaria. There were a lot of reports and rumors about her being the Grimm Girl, there were even some theories that she was a child experiment from a top-secret lab that escaped, which was silly if you ask me. AJ was reading a history book for an incoming test. Evo was searching for a book of old music. With them were team RWBY, they were playing a board game called Remnant: The Game. They were on a table, sitting in separate spaces. Ruby has been contemplating her next move on defeating her big sister, she thought she had beaten Yang, but no. Yang defeated her sister. Behind them was Team JNPR, they were there to study. Well, Ren and Pyrrha are studying. Jaune was reading a comic book while Nora was sleeping. Ren tried to ignore Yang and Ruby banter about the game while Pyrrha took the comic off Jaune's hands and handed him a textbook. It saddened and annoyed Jaune because he was reading the best part until a Nevermore player piece bounced off his head, startling him in the process.

As Ruby cries of her sudden loss of the game, Yang turns to Weiss. "Well, Weiss, it's your turn." She said.

Weiss had some cards in her, she wasn't sure how to play this game. In fact, she never played any board games with her family because they were either busy or not wanting to play such a ridiculous game.

"I have...absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss confessed, not sure what to do.

Deciding to help, Yang slides up beside her and puts her hand on Weiss's shoulder before pointing at the cards. "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

Weiss stared at her in confusion. "That sounds dumb."

Yang then starts looking through Weiss' cards and helps her decide what card to pick and use. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge...Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-"

Ruby was crying her eyes out as her head was slumping on the table while she moaned. "Nooo!"

"-And put it in your hand!"

Weiss nodded slowly. "Okay."

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" After she finished, Yang pointed a finger at Weiss with a serious look. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

When Yang pulls away and returns to her seat, Weiss was still looking at her, still unsure what to do. "And that means..."

Ruby answered while crying. "You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!"

With that, Weiss's head shot up in realization. She stands up from her seat with thunderclap accompanies Weiss's overjoyed psychotic laughter. "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

Weiss was then cut off when Yang held up a card. "Trap card!"

Weiss stopped and stared at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, causing Weiss's pieces to disappear in a puff of smoke. "Your armies have been destroyed."

Seeing that her army has fallen, Weiss slumps back in her chair, crying in defeat as she whines of her sudden loss. "I hate this game of emotions we play!"

Then Ruby hops into Weiss' lap, crying as well. "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss cried even though she was hugging Ruby, she still didn't like the fact she lost.

Yang grins and puts her arms up behind her head as she looks at their Faunus teammate. "Alright Blake, you're up!"

Blake was distracted to even hear her, and Yang had to get her attention. Wade shook his head at them as he focused on searching about Voltaria. There were only just news reports, sightings, and rumors about her. Wade sighs and shakes his head a bit, still not giving up in finding the truth about Voltaria. Suddenly, he stumbles on a news report that was six years ago. It explains about a Girmm attack on Mineral Town that killed only the bandits and spared the residence of the town. Wade narrowed his eyes. Ren and Nora used to live in Mineral Town with a woman named Pandora Twilight and her daughter, Virgo Twilight. Ren mentioned something attacking the bandits in Mineral Town. But he didn't mention that it was a Grimm. He reads the news report carefully, saying that it was odd and strange for a Grimm to spare the town's people and kill off the bandits. He was going to search further when Sun came in with Neptune.

"'Sup losers." Sun greeted, doing a "peace" sign with his fingers.

Ruby waves at him with a big smile. "Hey Sun!"

Sun and Neptune came over to them as the Monkey Faunus greeted them. "Ruby, Yang, Blake...Ice Queen." He said Weiss's nickname.

Weiss was annoyed by this. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" She questioned them.

"Probably many reasons." Wade mutters before getting up from his seat.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun explained, gesturing Neptune, who was eyeing on the board game.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked the girl.

Ren suddenly throws his arms up. "Thank you!" He almost exclaims, causing Nora to wake up as she yelps out 'Pancakes!'.

Sun gave Neptune the look. "Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

Neptune shakes a finger at Sun, telling him to stop. "Geh, geh, geh, geh! 'Intellectual', okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune." He greeted them with a wave.

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Neptune flirted.

Weiss was taken back by this and nearly blushed by Neptune's kind words. "Um, I'm Weiss." She greeted him.

Jaune was shocked to see how Neptune easily got Weiss to like him. "Are you kidding me!?" He almost exclaimed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said kindly.

Just then, Wade, AJ, and Evo came over to them. "Howdy, welcome to Beacon. I'm Wade, this AJ, and Evo." Wade greeted.

"Hey, I'm Sun and you already know Neptune." Sun points at his friend who winked at them. Sun turns to the group and notices they were missing one member. "Hey, are you missing a member?"

"Oh, well. No, she's off somewhere. She usually shows up sometimes." Wade explains, not sure where Voltaria was.

"Oh, well…I can't wait to meet her…if I can." Sun said as he turned towards Blake, who was holding her cards. "I never took you as the board game playing type."

Blake stood and put the cards down before she shoves Sun aside and leaves the room. "Right, well. I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later."

As Blake leaves, the others watch her with worriedness and uncertainty of her behavior. Nora just shrugged at this while saying. "Women."

* * *

Later that night, Voltaria was sitting on the edge of the roof of the academy. She was admiring the stars above and the slightly shattered moon. She always admired the night. She remembers her mother telling her bedtime stories about a goddess of the night and moon. Even though it was a fairytale, Voltaria enjoyed listening to her mother's soothing voice and gentle touch, she felt safe in her mother's arms. But she loves it when her mother sings. Whenever her mother sings, Voltaria would have good dreams and happiness. She missed those times when her mother sang to her. Her lullaby and stories were the best moments she had with her mother; she forever cherished those memories with her mother before her untimely death.

Even though she had to forget her past, she will never forget her mother.

 _ **"Beautiful night, isn't it?"**_ Regina spoke as she and the other entities formed around her.

Voltaria nodded slightly as she admires the night. "It is. I'll never get tired of looking at it."

 _ **"Even though the moon looks like it was shattered?"**_ Wraith questioned, earning an annoyed look from Regina. _**"What? It's true."**_

Voltaria shook her head and looked at the night sky. Ever since she was on her own, she enjoys the night's company. She remembers her mother telling her a story about a moon goddess that brings forth the night and stars and sings a beautiful lullaby for the children to have good dreams. It sounds childish for her to think about that. But it was a good way to remember her mother.

 **"** _ **You miss her, don't you?"**_ Tabitha asked Voltaria softly, resting right beside her.

Voltaria's response was a nod. Even though her mother died a long time ago, she misses her dearly. She then felt an urge to sing the lullaby that her mother used to sing for her. It's been so long. She used to sing when she was very young, she really loves to sing with her mother. But she stopped after her mother's death. And yet, she wanted to sing, for her mother.

 _ **"If you want to sing, then sing. We're not stopping you."**_ Regina assured her kindly.

 _ **"Eehhh, I don't know…"**_ Wraith sounded like he was going to whine but was cut off when Regina smacks him on the head. _**"OW!"**_

 _ **"Like I said, we're not stopping you."**_ Regina assured again but sternly towards Wraith, who grumbled in annoyance. Voltaria wanted to protest, but in her heart, she misses singing…well, a little. So, with a sigh, Voltaria closes her eyes under her mask and takes a deep breath as she begins her song.

 _Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment!_

 _Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows._

Her voice echoed through the academy. The students in Beacon were in the dorms, ready for bed or studying. But when they heard the haunting yet beautiful lullaby, they started to get tired and slowly fall asleep. Voltaria hums a bit through the song, remembering the lyrics that her mother sang to her.

 _Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows._

 _Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions._

Team RWBY, who were in their room and discussing a plan on ' _Bring down a corrupt organization, threatening Vale'_ , but soon stopped when they heard the strange lullaby. They were enchanted and mesmerized by it. They weren't the only ones. Team JNPR and WAVE were in their dorm rooms when they heard the lullaby. AJ finds it very beautiful and soothing. Evo recorded it, wanting to listen to it. Wade was amazed to hear such an enchanting voice.

Jaune fell asleep on his bed when he heard the lullaby. Pyrrha listens to the beautiful lullaby with her eyes close and a smile on her face. Ren and Nora listened to the lullaby in shock. Tears started to form in Nora's eyes as she and Ren recognized the lullaby.

 _Hush now dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions._

 _Rest now my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet._

Voltaria started humming the next verse with the help of Regina and Tabitha. It echoed through the whole school, giving a haunting and beautiful melody. The lullaby caught the attention of three _students_. Those are Emerald, Mercury, and their leader named Cinder. They were wearing uniforms of Haven Academy, making everyone believe that they are students there and are _'visiting'_ for the festival. When they heard lullaby, they were somewhat entranced by it. Mercury finds it boring yet soothing at the same time. Emerald thought it was peaceful. And Cinder, well…she was suspicious of the one who was singing it.

 _Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment._

 _Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows._

Voltaria's voice echoed through the night sky, catching by the wind, so everyone could hear. Everyone fell asleep by that song while some were still awake and continuous listening to it. Ozpin and Glynda were at the halls of the academy when they heard the lullaby from an open window. Glynda finds the lullaby very soothing and beautiful while Ozpin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knows something about that lullaby. Because he knows a hidden secret about it.

Voltaria finished her lullaby as she sat on the edge of the roof. Hannibal was sound asleep, resting his head on her lap. Wraith was behind her, fast asleep and snoring really loudly. Regina and Tabitha stood beside Voltaria as they watched the stars above.

 _ **"If your mother was still here, she would be very proud of you right now."**_ Regina said to Voltaria softly.

Voltaria didn't say anything. She just stared at the star filled sky as she focused on the task ahead. Knowing there could be trouble in the incoming future.

* * *

 **The song is called 'Come Little Children' by Erutan. Yeah, so anyways, I'm still working on the story here. Sorry if it's not good. And should I bring Amber alive? Some of you guys are asking if Amber is going to be in the story.**

 **Review or Favorite.**


	10. Mysterious Dinosaurs

**Okay, first off, I've been trying to save the** _ **'meeting the dinosaurs'**_ **after the Vytal Festival stuff. But if you guys want to see dinosaurs, then fine. You'll get to see dinosaurs.**

 **I also want to thank my good friend Sporedude135 for letting me use his lost continent ideas and Land That Can't Be Erased. Thanks dude! You rock!**

* * *

Hidden in a thick fogbank, there was hidden content. It was surrounded by big jagged rocks and sea pillars and strong waters that can sink ships if not careful. This content is separated from the other contents of Remnant. There were no humans inhabited by it. However, there are residents that live there. _BIG_ residents. Beneath the jungle, a dragonfly was zipping through the jungle, passing wild plants and fauna. It then landed on a small patch of leaf. Though it didn't not stay for too long because a giant round shaped foot appeared behind the dragonfly's spot, causing the bug to fly away.

Standing tall and eating the leaves of the tree was a long neck creature. But this creature is actually none other than a dinosaur, a Brachiosaurus to be exact. And he's not alone, a few feet from the Brachiosaurus was his herd, they too were eating on different trees, to fill up their large bellies.

They weren't alone. Beyond the trees was a big open field, where herds of horned dinosaurs called Triceratops were grazing the grass like giant buffalos. Running pass through the other side of the field was a flock of Gallimimus. They ran past a huge lake where Parasaurolophus were drinking while some were eating water weeds with three Brachiosaurus taking a dip on the lake. Drinking at the edge of the lake were some Ankylosaurus and Stegosaurus. Then a herd Apatosaurus was walking towards another direction. It was very peaceful to see.

However, even though it was peaceful, the herbivores can't keep their guard down. For there are carnivorous predators that were on the prowl. Those are Metriacanthosaurus, Titanoboa, Ceratosaurus, Carnotaurus, Baryonyx, Suchomimus, Allosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus Rex. And other carnivores, who are pack hunters, Velociraptors, Deinonychus, Dilophosaurus, Oviraptor, and Utahraptor.

And there are also flying dinosaurs called Pteranodons. They soar through the sky, going to distant lands of their home. Little dinosaurs called Compsognathus, they followed injured dinosaurs and attacked. Other small dinosaurs, known as Microraptors, feed on insects or bugs.

But this continent doesn't just have dinosaurs, beyond the warm side of the content, there was a snowy covered area, with mountains so tall that it could touch the sky. That area is homed of Prehistoric Animals of the Ice Age called Mammoths, Smilodon/Saber-Toothed Tiger, Cave Bears, Dire Wolves, Woolly Rhinoceros, Ground Sloths, and more. They lived in that cold and harsh part of the continent. But they are able to thrive as they are strong. And yet beside freezing temperature was an African looking area, where other Prehistoric animals like Smilodon, Terror Birds, Doedicurus, Thylacoleo Carnifex, and more.

There are also ancient prehistoric creatures that live underwater. Some are harmless while some are very dangerous. There are pods of Plesiosauria and Mauisaurus that were swimming by. Other aquatic dinosaurs are Nothosaur, Basilosaurus, Liopleurodon, Dunkleosteus, Kronosaurus, Helicoprion, and Jaekelopterus that were crawling on the seafloor. Though, these creatures are terrifying, the two most dangerous ones are Mosasaurs and Megalodon. Those two sea predators are the most dangerous ones.

But wait, there's more, not only there were Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Animals, there are also prehistoric insects. They're not typical small bugs that you find in your home or accidentally crawled on your body. Nope! These bugs are huge. Like a giant centipede-like arthropod called Arthropleura, it grew to the size of a man. A dragonfly that is as big as an arm called Meganeura. And a big scorpion called Pulmonoscorpius Kirktonensis that is twenty inches. And there more out there, hidden beneath the deepest part of the jungle or swamp.

And this continent is called _'The Lost Continent'_.

No one on Remnant knows about this ancient place. This continent survived billions of years ago, hidden beneath a fog with a barrier that separates it from the Remnant's continents. The reason how it was separated was unknown, but there is a secret within that continent that no one knows about. It remains hidden till this day, no traveler has ever set foot on this hidden world, or ever will know about it.

Until something happens that will change the lives of two curtain girls.

The Lost Continent has the most extreme weather. One in particular is a storm, and it was a terrible storm. As the storm rages on the jungle, the residents search for shelter or huddle together. Two eggs were in a log-like nest. One was pure white and the other was black night. The white egg was bigger than the black egg, indicating that it will be the dominant sibling. There were parents around the log, for it was left there by some reason. The eggs stayed motionless on the log, until a lightning bolt strikes on a tree, setting it on fire as it falls on to the ground, so hard that it makes the log that has to egg inside, to fling up and roll down a small cliff. It landed on a riverbank, sailing through the raging river as the two eggs still remained in the log. It then falls on a big waterfall. It landed on the water and the resurfaces. Luckily, the eggs didn't fall off or sustained any damages as the log sailed through the rough seas. Lightning clashes through the dark sky, followed by the sound of thunder. The log was able to survive the raging waters as the two eggs remained intact.

The log carries the two eggs through the sea as the unborn dinosaurs journey beyond their borders.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Remnant, the students of Beacon were in their classrooms, listening to their professors as they gave their lectures. Some students listened while others did not. It was a dull day for them since they were supposed to have field training but was canceled due to the storm outside. It was a disappointment for the students since they really wanted to go out and take their field test, but it was postponed and moved next week. Though, nothing interesting happened today. Team RWBY, JNPR, and WAVE were in Port's class. They were listening to his tall tales about how he conquered a storm when he was a boy. Though, the story wasn't true since no one believed him. Speaking of which, the students were either ignoring him or were asleep. Weiss was filing nails, Yang was reading a comic book, Ruby was doodling on her notepad, Blake was reading a classical book, Jaune was asleep, Wade, Pyrrha, AJ, and Ren were listening to Port's tales, Nora was daydreaming as she plays around with her papers, Evo was listening to music with his headphones, and Voltaria was reading a book about ancient creatures of old.

You see, Remnant's history is mysterious. As it turns out, there were giant creatures called Dinosaurs that roamed their world many years ago. But they died by a giant meteor that wiped them out into extinction. Archeologists found their fossils scattered across the continents of Remnants. All historians wanted to see a real-life dinosaur, some might believe that there are some alive, but not here. No one knows for sure, because there is no evidence or proof.

 _ **"Aaauuuggghhhh!"**_ Wraith whined in her head, cutting her off from her reading. _**"When will this stupid rain stop!? I'm dying over here!"**_

 _ **"Don't get my hopes up, Wraith."**_ Regin said sternly to him. _**"And you know the reason why we are here."**_

 _ **"It's just rain? How can it hurt anyone?"**_ Wraith stated.

Suddenly, there was a loud thunder, followed by a lightning striking at one of the trees of the courtyard. Everyone was startled, except for Voltaria, as they saw the tree on fire. Luckily, Glynda Goodwitch, who was close by, was able to use her Semblance to stop the fire.

Silence was in Voltaria's head as Regina gave Wraith, who wasn't looking at her, the look. _**"On second thought, we'll wait until it stops."**_

 _ **"Good, now be patient. Class will be over for one more hour."**_ Regina answered, earning a groan from Wraith.

Voltaria sighs softly as she blocks her entities from her mind as she thoughts in annoyance. _"So much for peace and quiet."_

An hour had passed until classes were over, everyone was allowed to go back to their dorm rooms or go to the library since it was still raining outside. Voltaria decided to go to the library to finish reading her book. She'll read in a dark corner of the library, away from students' view. Once she reaches the dark corner, she continues reading. Wraith was roaming around the school with Hannibal while Regina and Tabitha spy on the students and faculty members, leaving Voltaria alone.

"Have you heard about the mysterious song a few nights ago?" Asked a male student from a distance.

Voltaria stops reading briefly. She knew that from the past few days, all the students were talking about the mysterious song that she sang a few nights ago. They thought it was a ghost that was haunting Beacon or someone was here at their school and sang them a song. No one knows who sing that song as they spread rumors about it being a ghost, which was stupid considering that it was Voltaria who sang it. But didn't want to make a scene.

"I know, it was creepy yet beautiful." Said a female student, walking pass Voltaria's hidden spot.

The Grimm Girl sighs in annoyance, she regretted signing on the night, and now everybody is talking about it. But in her heart, she did enjoy the song she sang, it reminded her about her mother, and little bits of her memory with her mother were still in that song. Sighing, Volatria returns to her book and waits for her entities to come back while the storm rages on.

Luckily, the storm stopped the next day, the people of Vale were fixing some damages that the storm had caused while the students of Beacon were allowed to go out, but had to be careful due to the wet ground, the students might have slipped. Voltaria stayed top of the vista with Tabitha while Regina was scolding Wraith, who pranked Team CRDL by flooding their room with mud, which they have no idea how he pulled it off. Hannibal was roaming at the beach that was below the cliffs of Beacon's. He was searching for fishes that washed up on the shores, so he could snack on them. So far, there weren't any fishes yet, much to his disappointment. That's when he spotted a log close by.

Tilting his head, Hannibal made his way to the log and peeks inside. To his surprise, there were two eggs inside, one was big and colored white while the other was slightly small and was black. Curious, Hannibal tilted the log a bit, allowing the eggs to roll off and land gently on the warm sand. The entity observes the eggs carefully, wondering what kind of birds that laid them. Sniffing the eggs, he found strange scents on them, indicating that they weren't from here nor any continent.

As if they could sense him, the two eggs suddenly shake, surprising Hannibal. But they stopped as soon as Hannibal moved away. Curiosity got the best of him as Hannibal came close to the eggs again, and with his presence, the eggs shook. Hannibal didn't move as he watched the eggs shake, however; he sniffed the eggs further and knew that they were freezing. He looks at the ocean's endless horizon, believing that these eggs came from the sea. They must've got washed off by a wave and brought her by accident…or is it?

Stopping his thoughts, Hannibal looked down at the eggs again and felt that they were getting cold. He wonders if he should leave them or not. However, a thought about two unknown baby animals freezing out here made him feel sad and wanted to bring them to the others. But he wasn't sure if the others would agree…nah, he'll just show the eggs to them. So, gently and carefully, Hannibal picks them up with his mouth like Alligators and Crocodiles do when they pick up their young. Hannibal takes them to Voltaria, who was still on top of the vista with Tabitha, Regina and Wraith, who were still arguing, but stopped when Hannibal came.

"Hello, Hannibal. Did you have your fill?" Voltaria questioned, allowing Hannibal to nuzzle as she gently strokes his jaw. She soon stopped when she felt something inside his mouth. "What do you have there, Hannibal?"

The three entities went over to Hannibal, who appears to be excited and yet slightly nervous.

" _ **What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?"**_ Wraith asked him.

Hannibal's response was opening his mouth to reveal two eggs, which surprised the group, even Voltaria. Hannibal shows them his thoughts as he explains to them where he found them and how they might have got here. And adding that he wants to keep them

" _ **Hannibal, I admire your kindness towards those eggs and whatever species are inside but taking care of unknown creatures is a lot of work."**_ Regina explained to Hannibal.

Unlike Wraith, who is a rude entity, Hannibal has a gentle aura. He isn't much of a violent entity, he cares for others and wants to help, especially small beings like children or baby animals, he will help them at all cost. And if someone did hurt those little guys, he goes full rage mode and will beat those punk until they…go unconscious.

 _ **"I can."**_ Hannibal said the best he could. _**"Me good with Volta."**_

Hannibal always called Voltaria, Volta. It's a nickname that he likes to give her, which she doesn't mind. He was the one that brought food for Voltaria when she was young, he would bring berries, fruits, and catch some fishes for him to cook with Regina's help.

" _ **Hannibal, we know that you're good at taking care of Voltaria."**_ Tabitha said, helping Regina to make reason to Hannibal, and not hurting his feelings. _**"But we are not sure if it's a good idea to-"**_

" _ **Oh, for the love of God, just tell him that we can't keep those eggs!"**_ Wraith said rudely, causing Hannibal to be sad.

" _ **WRAITH!"**_ Tabitha and Regina scolded, not happy on what he said.

" _ **What? You know it's true!"**_ He defended.

" _ **This is what I mean! You never think things through!"**_ Regina exclaims.

Wraith rolled his eyes. _**"Yeah, yeah, at least I don't nag my way to the battle!"**_ He exclaims.

Regina glares at him. _**"I do not nag!"**_ She shot back.

The two entities argued while Hannibal was disappointed that he couldn't keep the two eggs. Tabitha assured him that they'll find a nice animal shelter for those eggs. Voltaria, on the other hand, observed the eggs on Hannibal's mouth. Those eggs have strong heartbeats, she could feel it. Though, there's also unfamiliar presences within them, as if they're from another land that is not Remnant. And seeing Hannibal determined to take care of them, Voltaria decided this.

"We're keeping the eggs." Voltaria spoke plainly, causing her entities to look at her in surprise while Hannibal made a happy expression.

 _ **"Are you sure it's a good idea, Mistress?"**_ Regina asked worriedly. _**"We don't know what creatures are in those eggs."**_

"We'll find out once they hatched." Voltaria explains, turning to her entities. "We're going to keep them hidden, and once they hatched, we'll train them, agreed?"

Regina and Tabitha looked at each other and then to Voltaria. _**"Well…"**_ Regina began but was cut off by Wraith.

 _ **"Raising unknown creatures that we can use to bring terror on everyone? Hell, yeah!"**_ Wraith exclaims with a grin.

"Wraith, we're taking care of them and raised them right, not causing trouble." Voltaria pointed out, making Wraith whined. She turns to Regina and Tabitha. "We're going take care of them in secret, we cannot let anyone know about their existence."

Regina sighs a bit and looks at Voltaria. _**"You always know how to plan things out before me."**_ She said calmly yet proudly.

"I learn from the best." Voltaria said, referring to Regina. She turns towards Hannibal, who was still holding the eggs in his mouth. "You keep them warm while we search for a place for them."

Hannibal nodded as he closed his mouth to keep the eggs warm until they're strong enough to hatch. Tabitha, Regina, and Wraith search for a perfect place to hide the eggs, leaving Voltaria with Hannibal and the eggs. Voltaria sighs as she goes off to get some food for those little creatures in the eggs, wondering if they were carnivores or herbivores.

* * *

Voltaria walks through the halls and heads to the cafeteria. There are only a few students there to grab something to eat. She avoided the students as she grabbed some fruits and meat. She leaves the cafeteria unnoticed but almost bumped into Ruby.

"Oh, hey Volty! Where are you going?" Ruby asked cheerfully.

Ever since she trained Jaune, Ruby would come by and try to be friends with her. Ruby is three years older than Voltaria. She was the only one closer to Voltaria's age and she was trying to be friends. But no matter how hard she tried, Voltaria always knows how to avoid her. Voltaria knew that Ruby would stop one day, but that girl won't give up as she did her best to be patient and try to be her friend.

"Nowhere." Voltaria answered dully and was about to walk away when Ruby noticed that there was something in her bag.

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

Voltaria glanced under her bag before turning away. "None of your concern, good day, Rose." She said Ruby's last name as she walked away, disappearing through the corner.

"What is she hiding?" Ruby mutters before she follows her secretly.

Ruby did her best in hiding, peeking through a corner as she watched Voltaria going outside towards a wall of the school. Ruby narrowed her eyes as she sneaked towards Voltaria's location. Once she did, she saw Voltaria was gone.

"Where did she go?" Ruby mutters out before glancing up at the roof, she could've sworn she saw something up there.

Wondering what was up there, Ruby activated her Speed Semblance and made it to top of the vista. She looks around for any sign of Voltaria. She walks further, trying to find signs of Voltaria. When she turns around, Ruby screams in fright to see Voltaria, who has her arms crossed, looking at her under her mask. Clearly, she wasn't happy that Ruby followed her.

"What are you doing here?" Voltaria asked, in a rude tone.

"I-uh…well-You see…umm…" Ruby tries to find the right words to explain herself from Voltaria, who was glaring at Ruby under her mask.

"Were you following me?" Voltaria stated in an angry tone.

"What?! Me? No! I-I was just looking around and…and…" Ruby hesitated before flopping her head sadly. "Yeah, I was following you." She mutters out.

Voltaria scoffs. "Why? So, you can find weakness in me?"

Ruby looked at her wide eyes. "What?! Of course, no! I just want to talk." She defended.

"About what, exactly?" Voltaria spoke in a harsh tone.

"You know…girl stuff." Ruby answered with a nervous smile, earning an annoying scowl from Voltaria.

"I don't do _girl stuff,_ I prefer to do my own things." Voltaria said to her.

"Like what?" Ruby asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Like to avoid people." Voltaria stated as she walked towards another part of the vesta.

Ruby tries to follow her. "I avoid people too! Well, not my sister or my friends or my dad or my Uncle Qrow or-"

"Do you always talk so much?" Voltaria stopped on her tracks and turned towards Ruby.

"No, I-AH!" Ruby suddenly tripped by her own feet and was about to fall, face first, but soon a black silhouette came out of nowhere and broke her fall. Ruby was surprised before looking up to see an eyeless beast. Ruby gasped in shock as she got up and backed away from the beast.

"Volty! Watch out! There's a thing, creature or something here!" Ruby points at Hannibal, who tilted his head at her.

Voltaria quickly tackles Ruby and covers her mouth, Ruby was pinned down on the floor as Voltaria hisses at her. "Quiet! Are you trying to get everyone to come here?!"

Ruby made muffled sounds as she pointed at Hannibal, who stood there patiently. "He is not going to hurt you if you attack him. Now, I'm going to let you go if don't do anything idiotic, understood?"

Ruby nodded as Voltaria let her go and allowed the older girl to get up while looking at Hannibal with wide eyes. "W-What is…that?" Ruby points at Hannibal.

Voltaria sighs and gestures to Hannibal. " _This_ is not it nor a creature or thing, he is an entity." She explains.

"…a what?" Ruby asked, not sure what that means.

Voltaria rolled her eyes and explained. "A being of unknown, a force believed to animate from a human or being after departing their souls from the body at death." Ruby gave a confused looked, not sure what Voltaria meant. Sighing in annoyance, Voltaria made a simple explanation. "Hannibal is a spirit."

Ruby gasped in shock and amazement. "A spirit?!"

Voltaria shushes her. "Shhh! Yes! He was an animal of some kind and his soul was turned to a spirit, now can you please be quiet!"

Ruby covers her mouth with her hands before slowly opens it to whispers. "How long do you have him?"

Before Voltaria could respond, Hannibal butts in, saying the small words for Ruby to understand him. _**"Friend with her since childhood."**_

"He can talk!" Ruby whispers in amazement before holding her head with both her hands. "In my head?!"

Voltaria sighs again. "Yes, he can talk. He communicates with telepathy." She explains.

Ruby awed at Hannibal. "Wait, why is his name Hannibal?" She asked Voltaria.

Voltaria grumbles a bit but answers. "Because he likes to eat."

"Oh…does he eat cookies?" Ruby asked, earning a sigh from Voltaria.

"Yes."

"Macaroons?"

"Yes."

"Pie?"

"Yes." Voltaria answered with a growl.

"Oh! Cake?"

"Yes! Anything that is food, he will eat." Voltaria exclaims angrily, causing Ruby to shut up.

"Okay, okay, sorry! I just…I just never thought that you had a magical spirit friend." Ruby said, looking at Hannibal in awe.

Voltaria glanced over to Hannibal under her mask and then to Ruby. "He's been my friend for a long time." She answered softly.

Ruby heard that and began to wonder. "Is this why you keep disappearing from your teammates? So, you can visit him?"

Voltaria stayed quiet, facing towards Hannibal, as she gently strokes the entity gently, who purrs in delight. "Yes…"

Ruby claps her hands together. "Aww…so you do have a-wait, what's in his mouth?" Ruby suddenly asked, pointing at Hannibal's mouth. Voltaria turns to her entity as he opens his mouth to reveal two eggs. Ruby gasped as she observed the eggs.

"Why does he have two eggs in his mouth?" Ruby asked, picking the black egg.

"Hannibal found them below the cliffs of Beacon's. They were washed up on a log and Hannibal decided to bring them to us." Voltaria said to Ruby.

"Wait, us?" Ruby asked in confusion, turning towards Voltaria.

As Ruby turned away, she and Voltaria were not aware as the two eggs started to shake. Hannibal noticed this and tried to get the two girls' attention, but they were busy talking.

"Yes, Hannibal isn't the only one with me." Voltaria answered, not wanting to reveal her other entities, but she didn't have a choice.

"Really? So, where are they?" Ruby asked, not noticing Hannibal frantically trying to get their attention as the eggs slowly hatched.

"They're-Hey!" Voltaria was cut off when Hannibal shoved himself in the middle, between Ruby and Voltaria. "Hannibal? What has gotten into y-" She was cut off when she and Ruby were cracking in his mouth.

Hannibal moves away from them as he shows the two girls the eggs within his mouth were hatching. The two girls watched in fascination. Well, Ruby is while Voltaria watches calmly. Hannibal puts the two eggs down as the white egg hatches first. A small yet sharp claw made a small hole to reveal blood red-orange eyes, looking at Ruby and Voltaria. It broke out from its small prison with its claws, covered in yolk, but they still can see its appearance. It wobbly stood on two legs like a Theropod, has spiky osteoderms across its body and horns above its eye orbits, long and well-developed forelimbs complete with opposable thumbs with each sharp sickle-shaped claws on each of its four fingers while the middle claw being the longest, and it's teeths are exposed like a crocodile, varied in size, often jutting out at unnatural angles, but are still sharp.

Looking further, the Voltaria saw that its long arms can also make it semi-quadrupedal as it uses its arms to prevent itself from falling. It also has protofeathers growing out of several parts of its body, namely its head and forelimbs. And its scales are colored grayish white.

"Wow…what is it?" Ruby asked Voltaria, looking at the strange creature.

Votaria investigates the little wobbly creature further. It resembles a dinosaur that she read in a book called a T-Rex, yet the body structure and appearance looks nothing like it.

"I have theory, but I believe that it is a dinosaur, a theropod kind." Voltaria answered, looking at the creature.

"Wait, you mean those extinct animals from long ago?" Ruby asked.

Voltaria looked at her in somewhat surprise. "You know about the dinosaurs?"

"Well, yeah, back at home in Patch. We have this small museum where we saw some fossils about them. I would go there with my sister, Yang, and my dad. And I kind of learn a thing or two there." Ruby answered with a small grin, watching Hannibal licking the little dinosaur clean.

"…Hmph, interesting." Voltaria mutters out, which Ruby heard.

Suddenly, the black egg started hatching, causing them to look at it. The black egg shakes around before falling backwards. They watched as the egg shook before two pairs of black skinny legs with sharp toe claws came out from the bottom. Ruby and Voltaria looked at it and suddenly, it got up and started wobbly running away.

"Oh, no!" Ruby yelped as she quickly chased after the egg, running around the roof while Voltaria, Hannibal, and the white dinosaur watched them.

Before it could run off to the edge and fall, Ruby quickly jumped forward, landing a few feet from the edge, but was lucky that it was prevented from falling, and caught the egg, just before it could fall off. The egg was now safely on Ruby's hands. Ruby sighs in relief and turns around to see Voltaria, holding Ruby's legs, preventing her from falling off the edge. Ruby smiles at her gratefully before Voltaria brings her back on the vesta. Once Ruby was safely out of the edge, she turned towards Voltaria and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Volty." She said gratefully.

Voltaria just looked at her calmly under her mask before turning away. "You're welcome." She said softly, making Ruby to smile.

Suddenly, the black egg cracked open, causing the two girls to look at it in Ruby's hands. The dinosaur was covered in yolk as the egg pieces fell off. Ruby cringed as yolks were dripping off her hands, but soon forgotten as she and Voltaria got a close look of the new dinosaur.

It has a striking similar appearance of its sibling, but its body length is about half its size, it sports toe claws that are similar to those of a dinosaur called as Velociraptor, and its color, which can be seen through the yolk, is primarily black with a golden-yellow streak running from the base of the neck to its tail. Like its sibling, it has hands with four fingers as well as an opposable thumb and three main digits. The shape of its head bears a resemblance to that of another dinosaur called a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and it has a sprinkled red mark around the eye orbit.

Its mouth is also sickly-looking, with ragged teeth similar to those of its sibling. When Ruby puts it down, it stands on a quadrupedal stance, like it prefers it this way. Though, Voltaria knows that it can stand, walk, and run bipedally on maybe some occasions.

"It looks like the other one but more… _different_." Ruby said, looking at the black dinosaur as Hannibal licks it clean.

Voltaria, for once, nodded in agreement. "Yes, and I believe these dinosaurs are a new species." She said.

Ruby looks at her. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"For starters, they're nothing like them in the books I have read." Voltaria answered.

"Hmm…you're right, and there's no fossils that even resemble them." Ruby added, looking at the two dinosaurs, while shaking off the remaining yolks in her hands.

Suddenly, three shadowy figures appeared out of nowhere, surprising Ruby in the process, and revealed themselves in front of Voltaria, not noticing Ruby yet.

 _ **"Okay, kid. We found a good cave for the-"**_ Wraith was cut off when he saw Ruby, who was looking at him and the others with wide eyes. He quickly shuts his mouth and looks at Voltaria while whispering in her mind. _**"Kid! The short red-haired girl is right beside you!"**_ He then notices the two dinosaurs beside Hannibal. _**"And the eggs are hatched!"**_

"Wraith, calm down, Ruby knows." Voltaria answered with her arms crossed.

 _ **"Wait, what?!"**_ Wraith exclaims in her head before going towards Voltaria, and quickly gets behind her, before pushing her towards the two females, so they can chat privately. _**"Are you telling me that you told her everything?!"**_ Wraith exclaims in shock.

" _Yes, she followed me and found out about our 'situation'."_ Votaria said to him and the other through telepathically.

 _ **"Seriously?! You know what kind of trouble she will be for us?!"**_ Wraith pointed out angrily. _**"We have to get rid of her before she can tell anyone! You girls knock her out while I'll find a place to bury the body."**_

 _ **"Wraith! We're not killing her!"**_ Tabitha said angrily.

 _ **"We can't trust her!"**_ Wraith interjected angrily.

 _"We can and we will."_ Voltaria said sternly before looking at Ruby, who was watching almost nervously. _"And she will keep it our secret."_

 _ **"You can't be fucking serious! That girl is beyond anything to keep secrets!"**_ Wraith exclaims angrily.

 _ **"Enough, Wraith. If Mistress said that Ms. Rose can keep a secret, then she will keep our secret. And besides, it's nice to have someone to talk to for a change."**_ Regina stated firmly and calmly.

 _ **"Ah, hell's no! T, please tell me you're not into this!?"**_ Wraith almost pleaded to Tabitha.

 _ **"Hmm…having someone new to talk to isn't so bad."**_ Tabitha said calmly and almost happily.

 _ **"Not you too! Hannibal! Back me up here…Hannibal?"**_ Wraith turns towards Hannibal and soon his jaw dropped when he saw Hannibal was close to Ruby, who was patting him with hesitation while the two dinosaurs looked at them.

 _ **"Oh, come on!"**_ Wraith yelled angrily.

 _ **"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Wraith. But it seems that we came into an agreement."**_ Regina said calmly. _**"Ms. Rose, will be our friend and nothing is going to change that."**_

Wraith groans but angrily agrees as they make their way to Ruby, who has enough confidence towards patting Hannibal, before she stops and looks at Voltaria and the other three entities.

"We come to an agreement." Voltaria said to Ruby.

"Agreement of what?" Ruby asked with worry and hesitation.

 _ **"That we decided that we can trust you to be our friend."**_ Regina answered kindly.

"Really?!" Ruby asked excitingly.

 _ **"As long as you don't tell anyone, not even your sisters, your teammates, and your friends."**_ Tabitha added.

"But the others should know about this." Ruby said almost sadly.

 _ **"Listen here, Red. No one can ever find out about our existence at all or we will end you in the most brutal way and hide your body in some forest, where the Grimm can eat you, bones and all."**_ Wraith explains dully and angrily, earning a frightened gasp and look from Ruby.

Then Regina smack him on the head, hard. _**"OW!"**_

 _ **"Ignore the brute, he has no sympathy or morality for others."**_ Regina explains while glaring at Wraith. _**"But still, the others can never know our presence."**_

 _ **"Our existence can never be revealed, for there are others who will seek our powers."**_ Tabitha explains to Ruby. _**"It is not safe for us to be revealed yet."**_

Ruby finally gets it and nods in understanding. "I get it. You guys wanted to be kept a secret."

 _ **"Thank you, Ms. Rose."**_ Regina said kindly.

Ruby blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Nah, just call me Ruby." She said with a smile.

 _ **"It is nice to meet you, Ruby. I am Regina, this is Tabitha and the brute here is Wraith."**_ Regina introduced Tabitha, who gave Ruby a gentle greeting.

 _ **"Whatever."**_ Wraith mutters, earning a smack from Regina. _**"OW!"**_

Ruby cringed before feeling something nuzzling her leg. Looking down, she saw the small black dinosaur was nuzzling at her before running up in front of Ruby as it opened its jaw, demanding for food.

"What's it doing?" Ruby asked, kneeling in front of the baby dinosaur.

 _ **"Technically it's a he and he's hungry."**_ Regina explains to her.

"Oh…so what do I feed him, exactly?" Ruby asked her.

Suddenly, Voltaria came with the white dinosaur as she took out a big meaty steak from her pouch, causing the two dinosaurs to droll, before putting it down. The two hatchlings wolf down the meat hungrily, ripping a huge chunk of it and eating their piece whole, filling their empty bellies with food.

"Wow, they seem hungry." Ruby commented, watching them eat.

"It is their first meal of the day." Voltaria stated before looking at Regina. "Regina, do you know what kind of dinosaurs they are?" She asked.

 _ **"Hmm…"**_ Regina closely examines the two dinosaurs, who were busy eating. They have some similarities, but also have differentials. For one, the white dinosaur (who happens to be a female) has no toe claw and has a strong resemblance to that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex while the black male dinosaur has little Tyrannosaurus Rex and more Velociraptor traits. And most importantly, they have other traits that perhaps belong to other dinosaurs.

 _ **"It appears that these dinosaurs are not from any books or museums."**_ Regina began as she looked at the group.

"What do you mean, Regina?" Voltaria questioned.

 _ **"What I mean is that these dinosaurs are hybrids."**_ Regina answered.

"Hybrids?" Ruby asked. "As in, a combination of two animals?"

 _ **"Yes, but they have more genetic traits than other dinosaurs."**_ Regina stated, looking at the two hybrids. _**"And it appears that they might be stronger than any other dinosaurs."**_

 _ **"But…how? How can these little ones have all the traits of other dinosaurs?"**_ Tabitha questioned.

 _ **"Well, either A.) The dinosaurs were getting 'busy' with one another or B.) Mother Nature decided to be 'creative'."**_ Wraith suggested, earning blank looks from Tabitha, Regina, Hannibal, and Voltaria while Ruby stared at him with confusion along with the two hybrids, who were munching on their food, and were staring at him with wide eyes. _**"What? It could happen."**_

"What does he mean by-" Ruby was cut off by Voltaria.

"Don't ask." Voltaria sighs and looks at the hybrids. "I still don't understand how these little guys can survive."

"Yeah, didn't the dinosaurs were wiped out from existence like billions of years ago?" Ruby added.

 _ **"That is true, however. There are many rumors to believe that there are some dinosaurs that could be alive and somewhere in our world."**_ Regina explained.

"But not here, in our content." Voltaria stated, earning a nod from Regina.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked.

 _ **"Well, Ruby, we believe that there's another continent that is far from the continents of Remnant."**_ Regina explains, earning a gasp from Ruby.

"Really?" Ruby asked with interest.

 _ **"It's true, but we're not sure of it's location."**_ Tabitha added.

 _ **"Hell, we don't know if it's there."**_ Wraith added rudely, earning a glare from Regina.

"But if it is there…do you think we can find it?" Ruby questioned.

The group looked at her. Wraith thought she grew another head, as if they ever want to bring her to their journey. But the others have a different thought.

"We shall see…Ruby." Voltaria answered, looking at the two dinosaurs.

Ruby dramatically gasped before looking at Voltaria with twinkled eyes. "Does that mean we're friends?"

Voltaria turned to her with a frown. "Acquaintance, not friends."

"Yet!" Ruby said with a cheeky grin before stopping when they noticed the two hatchlings were trying to get their attention.

Looking down, they saw the two little dinosaurs, who were now finished with their meal, and were calling out to them. Ruby shushes them, trying to keep them quiet. To her surprise, they stopped and looked at her.

 _ **"Huh, smart little critters."**_ Wraith commented.

 _ **"Very smart."**_ Regina stated as she observes them. _**"And it appears they have imprinted on Voltaria and Ruby."**_

 _ **"Wait, are you telling me that they think that Red and Kid are their parents?!**_ **"** Wraith exclaims in shock.

 _ **"Yes, remember, when a newborn animal sees something for the first time, it will believe it to be its mother."**_ Regina explains.

 _ **"Make that 'mothers' since Red and Kid are both females."**_ Wraith added plainly.

 _ **"Enough."**_ Regina said sternly before looking at Ruby and Voltaria. _**"We found a perfect location for the younglings to stay, it's far from Beacon, but out of sight from everyone."**_

"Good, take us there." Voltaria said before turning towards Ruby. "Hold on."

"Hold on to wh-"

Ruby was cut off when the four entities surrounded them in shadows before disappearing and appearing at the Emerald Forest. The group found a tree cave that was surrounded by rocks and vines. Ruby had a dizzy expression in her face before shaking her head to focus. Once she did, she gasped in amazement to see the tree cave.

"You guys found that!?" Ruby exclaims, gesturing at the big tree cave.

 _ **"Yup, lucky we found it."**_ Wraith stated before noticing Voltaria was looking at him as he quickly added. _**"I didn't kill anyone; it was empty when we got here. Honest!"**_

 _ **"It's true, Voltaria. There were no wild animals that are here or close by."**_ Tabitha said.

"Okay, then." Voltaria said before moving away just in time to see the two little dinosaurs were running on all fours as they explored their new home with Hannibal.

 _ **"There's a nearby lake for them to drink and where we can catch fish for them."**_ Regina explains before turning to the two girls. _**"We will take each shift in watching over them, and once they get older, we have to teach them how to hunt one day."**_

 _ **"And I know the perfect candidates."**_ Wraith said, snickering evilly as a thought of using Team CRDL as prey for the little ones.

 _ **"Don't even think about it."**_ Regina warned Wraith, knowing he'll use Team CRDL as bait.

 _ **"Which reminds me, what are we going to name these little guys?"**_ Tabitha questioned, watching as the little ones running around Hannibal.

 _ **"Takin' care off."**_ Wraith said as he looks at the little dinosaurs, who stopped in front of him, as he clears his throat. _**"They're name shall be Black and White."**_ The little ones blinked while the others, minus Voltaria, gave him the look. _**"Okay, okay, how about…Yin and Yang?"**_ The hatchlings just blinked at him. _**"Zebra one and two?**_ **"** The black hatchling somehow blew a raspberry at Wraith while the white hatchling narrowed her eyes at him, as if she doesn't like the names. _**"Killerfang and Murderousclaw?"**_

No response from the hatchlings as they gave him looks that the others would give him. Wraith frowned and turned towards the group. _**"I got nothin'"**_

Voltaria rolled her eyes under her mask and looked at the little ones doing. The little black hatchling was messing around the grass, ripping them from them and then rolling on top of them. Ruby was watching the whole thing and giggles.

"He sure likes to rip things up…hey, that's what we can call him. Ripper!" Ruby said to the black hatchling.

Hearing this, the black hatchling runs up to Ruby and nuzzles his head on her leg, as if he likes his name. "Hey! He likes it."

 _ **"That's a good name for him."**_ Regina said before looking at the white hatchling, who came over to Voltaria. _**"And what of the white hatchling."**_

Voltaria looks at the white hatchling carefully as she comes over to one of her _mothers_. The girl looked at the little hatchling as she looked at Voltaria with wide eyes. Naming this one will be tricky for she shows intelligence at a young age. Then an old memory came into Voltaria's mind when she was little, her mother would take her to a garden filled with color flowers that have meaning. One in particular, is white amaryllis. The flower is a symbol of femininity, children, innocence and purity. It also resembles mourning after a person you loved had left to the afterlife, often taken to graves as the spiritual symbolic meaning is so strong.

"Her name will be Amaryllis." Voltaria answered.

"Amaryllis?" Ruby asked with a questionable look.

Voltaria nodded. "Yes, Amaryllis is a flower with meaning. The white amaryllis is the symbol of femininity, children, innocence and purity. And I believe it suits her."

 _ **"Femininity? I know that she's a girl, but I doubt she has any femininity in her."**_ Wraith said, earning a growl from the white hatchling.

 _ **"I don't think she appreciated what you said, Wraith."**_ Tabitha said with a light chuckle. _**"But I do believe she likes the name. Amaryllis."**_

 _ **"Okay, fine! We'll call you Maryl."**_ Wraith said.

"Amaryllis/ **Amaryllis.** " The group corrected while Wraith just scoffed, muttering _**'Whatever'**_.

"Okay then, from this day forward, you guys are Ripper and Amaryllis." Ruby said cheerfully to the hatchlings, who managed to make small roars of happiness.

 _ **"Smart little anklebiters."**_ Wraith commented.

 _ **"Yes, but we should go now. I believe your class is going to start soon."**_ Regina said.

"Yes, it will." Voltaria said before looking at Hannibal. "Hannibal, you take the first shift in watching them, we'll be back after classes are done, understand?"

Hannibal nodded as he kept an eye on the little ones. However, the hatchlings wanted to come with their _mothers_ and play with them. Ruby and Voltaria know that they can't bring them to school, otherwise they'll get into trouble with Professor Ozpin or Glynda.

"Look, you can't come with us. Stay here with Hannibal until we get back, okay?" Voltaria said to them, almost gently.

As if by magic, the two hatchlings understand and plop down on the ground with Hannibal behind them. Satisfied with this, Voltaria looked at her three entities.

"Take us back to the academy." She said before she and Ruby were teleported back to Beacon, but not before Ruby said: _Take care!_ as they were at the school's courtyard, hidden within the undergrowth.

"Woah, still not getting used to that." Ruby said dizzyingly about the teleportation.

 _ **"You will one day."**_ Regina said in her mind but wasn't here.

Ruby was surprised as she looked around to find Regina. "What? Where are you guys?"

 _ **"Here, but in the shadows, we are communicating through your mind with Voltaria's."**_ Regina explains.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked as they walked out of the undergrowth to their next class. "That is so cool!"

 _ **"Keep it down, Red! You were supposed to keep us a secret!"**_ Wraith yelled out in her mind, causing Ruby to cringe in pain.

"Ow! That hurts." Ruby massages her head. "But still cool."

"You'll learn how to cope with them eventually." Voltaria said as they walked to their next class. "We'll finish class and meet up with Hannibal later."

"Righto!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Say, what can we call their species' name?"

 _ **"Don't worry about it, I already thought of the perfect names for their species."**_ Regina said happily.

 _ **"Oh, boy. Here we go."**_ Wraith grumble which Regina ignored.

"What do you call them?" Voltaria asked quietly as she and Ruby walked up the stairs of Beacon.

 _ **"Amaryllis the Indominus Rex and Ripper the Indoraptor."**_

 _ **"What the hell kind of names are those?"**_ Wraith questioned in annoyance. _**"They sound stupid."**_

"I think they sound cool, but what do they mean?" Ruby asked curiously.

 _ **"Indominus Rex which Fierce or Untamable King and Indoraptor means Indomitable Thief."**_ Regina explains as the two girls made their way to Professor Oobleck's class.

"What does Indomitable mean?" Ruby asked as she was about to open the door.

"It means _impossible to defeat_." Voltaria answered just before Ruby opened the door to the class.

* * *

 **If you guys have dinosaur ideas, leave it in the comments below.**

 **Review or Favorite!**


	11. Party Crashing

**Here is the next chapter of the Grimm Rider story.**

 **Songs:**

 **Rest of Forever by Jason Cassidy**

 **Cowboys and Angels by Dustin Lynch**

* * *

Wade couldn't believe his eyes. Entering the classroom were Ruby Rose and Voltaria Eclipse. It was a total shock. Usually, Voltaria would be first in class alone. But now, she comes in with Ruby. This was a shocker for him and everyone in the classroom. Before anyone could speak further, Professor Oobleck zooms in.

"Good Morning class! Ms. Rose! Ms. Eclipse! Take your seats! Class will be starting now!" Oobleck said quickly.

Ruby and Voltaria went to their respectful teammates and took their seats. As Oobleck started explaining the history of Vacuo, Ruby's teammates were wondering where Ruby had been. They were worried after she didn't show up into their dorm after she went off to get something to eat. But they didn't expect her to be with Voltaria.

"Hey, Sis?" Yang whispers to Ruby.

"Yes?" Ruby asked, looking at her sister.

"Why were you with Voltaria?" Yang asked.

Ruby tense as she thinks of an excuse. "Uh…well, we kind of bumped into each other by accident! Yeah, accident ehehehe…" Ruby laughs weakly and nervously.

"Ruby? Is there something wrong?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Wha? No! Nothing's wrong! Me and Volty were just…hanging out."

"Hanging out? Last time I check, Voltaria didn't like spending time with other people, including her own teammates." Yang pointed out.

Ruby taps her fingers together, sweating a little. "Well…"

"Ms. Rose!" Oobleck exclaims.

Ruby stood up and faced the professor. "Yes!"

"Can you explain the reason why Vacuo has no formal government?!" Oobleck exclaims, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Uhh…" Ruby tries to think, figuring a way to answer his question.

Suddenly, she felt something in her mind, it was Regina's voice. " _ **Ruby…"**_

" _Regina?"_ Ruby thought in surprise, almost forgot she and others can do telepathy.

" _ **Follow my words carefully."**_ Regina instructed.

" _Um, okay?"_ Ruby thought softly. Regina gave Ruby the information she needed to answer Oobleck's question. "Well…when the Great War ended, the first formal government was finally made in Vacuo, but the people didn't care about the laws. And then Shade Academy was made and became the only real source of order in the Kingdom." Ruby answered.

"Correct!" Oobleck exclaims as he zooms away.

Ruby sighs and sits back down, feeling relief that she was able to answer. " _Thanks, Regina."_ She thought with a smile.

" _ **You are very welcome, Ruby."**_ Regina said to her as she returned back to Volatria, who was paying attention to Oobleck.

Ruby smiles as they return back to the lessons. Hours later, they went to Professor Port's class. He was telling his tale about facing Grimms that lurks through the deep ocean. Ruby taps her hands impatiently as she waits for the class to be over, so she and Voltaria can check on Amaryllis and Ripper, she was worried about people finding them. Bit she was assured by Regina, who sensed her distress, as she told her that Hannibal is keeping them safe from danger and no human or Faunus can enter deep within Emerald Forest. This helped Ruby relax but still thinks about Amaryllis and Ruby.

After class was over, everyone either returned to their dorms or headed to the courtyard to be with friends, or go to the library to catch up on some studies. Ruby was lucky that her teammates have somewhere to be as she quickly searches for Voltaria. Luckily, she didn't have to search too far as she found Voltaria at the courtyard, hidden beneath the undergrowth. Volatria glanced at Ruby, the girl in red happily made her way to her.

"Okay, class is done, let's go!" Ruby said happily.

Wraith grumbled in Voltaria's mind. " _ **Can we just erase her memories?"**_

" _No/_ _ **No.**_ " Voltaria and the two other entities said to him unison in a private message.

Wraith grumbled in annoyance before they teleported Ruby and Voltaria back to the secret hideout, where Amaryllis and Ripper were playing with Hannibal. They saw how Hannibal was trying to teach them how to pin down prey. He used himself as a training prey for them as the two hybrids try to pin down their caretaker. Though they were still young, they were using all their strength to pin him down.

Ruby cooed at the sight, finding it adorable. Upon hearing Ruby, the two hybrids turned and saw their mothers and happily raced over to them. Amaryllis was faster than her younger brother and reached to their mothers as she happily nuzzled Voltaria's leg. Ripper huffs in annoyance that he lost but he was happy that their mothers are back as he nuzzled Ruby's leg happily.

"Aawww! I miss you too, Rippy." Ruby said as she gave Ripper a nickname. She gently picks him up with her hands and hugs him close to her face, earning happy nuzzles from the black hybrid.

"Okay, now let's get down to business." Voltaria said, causing Ruby and Ripper to look at her.

"Um...what business?" Ruby asked, putting Ripper down.

"We're going to teach them how to defend themselves and hunt." Voltaria said sternly with her arms crossed.

Ruby looks at her surprised. "Are you sure? We don't know much about them or if we can teach them." She said with concern.

 **"** _ **Ruby, they're wild prehistoric beings, they can learn how to hunt with their instincts. And besides, we can teach them."**_ Regina explains to her.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

 **"** _ **Yes, and judging how intelligent they are, teaching them won't be difficult."**_ Regina explains to her and the others.

 **"** _ **And I know the perfect candidates!"**_ Wraith butts it with an evil grin.

Regina gave him a blank look. **"** _ **We're not using Team CRDL as training dummies."**_ She said to him sternly.

 **"** _ **Nyeeeeehhh!"**_ Wraith stuck his tongue at her.

Regina rolled her eyes at him, finding his attitude childish. Ruby looked at the two in confusion, wondering if they were always like this. Voltaria shook her head at them. Of all her four entities, Wraith is the only one with a bad and mean personality. Though his skill in combat is quite extraordinary, yet he is very rude in many ways.

"So…" Ruby suddenly spoke, getting everyone's attention. "How are we going to teach them?"

Voltaria touches her choker necklace. "We bring out a professional. Gladstone, come out." Voltaria ordered.

Suddenly, her choker started to glow brightly, releasing the Grimm inside of the gem. Ruby shielded her eyes before gasping when the light died down. Standing tall and mighty was a Indominus Grimm Rex. Ruby heard about it from stories from her dad, Taiyan, that the Indominus Grimm Rex was so mighty, not even skilled huntsmen or huntresses can take it down. Ruby always thought it was just stories. But it turns out, it was real.

The Indominus Grimm Rex known as Gladstone looks at her master, Voltaria, and bowed at her. Voltaria bows back to Gladstone and then looks over to Amaryllis and Ripper, who were eyeing on Gladstone with awe.

"This is Gladstone. She will be their mentor in their hunting lessons and combat." Voltaria said to Ruby.

Ruby was still looking at Gladstone before turning towards Voltaria. "But Gladstone is a Grimm, right? She's not really a dinosaur...is she?"

 **"** _ **True to your words, Ruby."**_ Regina said, coming over to her. **"** _ **But Gladstone has instincts and resemblance like Amaryllis and possibly Ripper's. We believe-"**_

 _ **"Not me!"** _Wraith butts in from the background.

Regina made a blank look and continues. **"** _ **WE, besides Wraith, believe that Gladstone can help them in their training. While we teach them how to understand the rules of our world."**_

"Ohh…" Ruby said in understanding before looking at Gladstone. "So...what lesson is she going to teach them?"

"The first lesson is to learn how to hunt." Voltaria said, walking away with Gladstone following along with the hatchlings. Ruby quickly follows after them as they walk far from the den.

They reach to clearing as they hide on top of a small cliff. They peered through the edge and saw a herd of deers, grazing on the field. Ripper licked his jaw at the sight of the delicious deers. They were right for the picking. Before he could come down and go after the deers, Gladstone stopped him, preventing him from going further. Ripper whines at Gladstone, disappointed that he didn't get to hunt.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked Voltaria, wondering why Gladstone prevented Ripper from hunting.

"If the first rule of the hunt, don't attack prey head on." Voltaria explains to Ruby. "Gladstone is teaching them how to hunt with strategy and stealth."

Ruby nodded in understanding, taking notes that might be useful for her teammates. Suddenly, Gladstone moved away and headed towards the undergrowth, her body camouflage with the shadows of the trees, making her unseeable. As the deers ate, one went far from the herd, unaware of the danger it would face. Then, as fast as lightning, Gladstone exploded out of the undergrowth, scaring the herd, before clapping her mighty jaws on the unfortunate deer. It died instantly by the crashing jaws of the Grimm while the rest of the herd ran away with their lives. Amaryllis and Ripper watched in awe at Gladstone's hunting skills, they wanted to try that when they grew up. Soon, they came down from the small cliff and to the clearing. The two hybrids ran up towards Gladstone as she placed the carcass down. And immediately, the two hybrids started wolfing down the meat, enjoying the taste of deer. Gladstone licks her jaw, cleaning the blood off her. Ruby has her eyes widen in pure shock and amazement, never seeing such hunting skills like that before.

"Wow...just...wow." Ruby said.

 **"** _ **Indeed, now once they've succeeded in their hunting lesson. We'll teach them about civilization."**_ Regina said.

And with that, they spend the while afternoon training Amaryllis and Ripper about hunting. So far, Amaryllis was a good student while Ripper...yeah, he barely pays attention and sometimes messes up, but soon was able to follow Gladstone's hunting lesson. Amaryllis and Ripper were able to hunt smaller prey like rabbits, ducks, and some quails. They may be small, but they are fast learners. Ruby would praise their hunting skills while Voltaria nodded in approval at their improvement. Then it was Ruby and Voltaria's turn, telling the little hybrids about civilizations. Telling them that there are no other dinosaurs like them here or any dinosaurs since they were extinct many years ago. But Voltaria explains to them that there might be a chance for them to meet other dinosaurs since there could be a hidden content, far and unknown from Remnant's contents. Amaryllis payed attention to this lesson, she may be young, but she wasn't stupid. She wants to learn more about her kind and where she came from, she wants to find the hidden continent with her mothers and her brother. Ripper, on the other hand, barely pays attention. He gets that they shouldn't be spotted by other humans or Faunus because their kind shouldn't exist in this world since they died out years ago. But it wasn't fair for him and his sister to stay hidden. Their mothers have to leave to finish some tasks on this academy thing.

He wanted their pack to be together instead of being separated. But nooo, the humans and Faunus people won't let them because they'll be endangered and their mothers were trying to protect them. It wasn't fair for him or his sisters. And yet he has to listen to their mothers because it was for their own good.

After their lesson, it was getting late, Ruby and Voltaria had to head back to their dorms. Voltaria brings Gladstone back in her Grimm Holder while telling their hybrids to stay put while Hannibal watches them for the night. Ruby and Voltaria teleported back to the school and went to their dorms. Ruby said her goodnights to Voltaria while she simply waves. But when Ruby was about to enter, a hand grabbed her, and pulled her in quickly. Ruby yelps in surprise by this as she is brought into the room. She was soon set down on a chair and a lamp shined down on her. Holding the lamp was her sister, Yang, while Blake and Weiss were giving Ruby suspicious looks.

"Where have you been Ruby?" Yang asked her sister suspiciously with narrow eyes.

"Uh...ah...what?" Ruby was confused on what's going on and why her teammates were doing this.

Weiss was the one who spoke up. "You've been with Voltaria for hours."

"What's wrong with that?" Ruby asked, scared of what's happening.

"On what Wade told us, Voltaria never spends much time with people unless she's tutoring with Jaune." Blake added.

Yang points her finger close to Ruby's nose. "Is Voltaria tutoring you?" She asked her sister.

Panic filled Ruby's mind, she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about Amaryllis and Ripper or Voltaria's entities, she'll be in huge trouble.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, maybe? I don't know, she's being very nice to me!" Ruby answered quickly and yet with a hint of fear.

"Why?" Yang asked further, her eyes narrowed further.

"I don't know! Maybe she has a change of heart! So please let me go!" Ruby pleaded in fear.

"There is no way that girl can-" Yang was cut off when they heard their door knock. Yang turns off the lamp and then the lights of the room turn on.

Weiss went to the door and opened it and to her surprise, it was Voltaria, standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. Team RWBY stared at Voltaria with wide eyes as the girl started at them blankly under her mask.

"..."

"..."

"...Hi…" Voltaria greeted blankly.

"...Hey?" Team RWBY awkwardly greeted back.

Suddenly, Voltaria brought out a book from under her sleeves and said. "You forgot your history book, Ruby."

 _"My history book?"_ Ruby thought in confusion.

 _ **"** **Play along."**_ Regina said into Ruby's mind. _**"We're going to help you out of this."**_

" _Okay."_ Ruby agreed and played along. "Oh, yeah! My book!" Ruby got up from the chair and went to Voltaria, who gave Ruby's book back. "Thanks, Volty!"

Voltaria, ignoring the nickname, nodded and noticed the three girls looking at them.  
Was I interrupting something?" She asked blankly.

"Kind of, we want to know why you were with Ruby?" Yang asked suspiciously, shining the lamp's light at Voltaria's face when she came in front of the Grimm Girl.

Voltaria frowned at this. "First off, Ruby was trying to be nice. Second, she has trouble understanding the history of Remnant, so I helped her." She answered plainly as she narrowed her eyes under her mask. "Do you have a problem?"

Yang turns off the lamp's light. "Nope! Just checking!" Yang said as she moved away from Voltaria.

Voltaria nodded and looked at Ruby. "I'll see you tomorrow after class for your next lesson." She said as she was about to leave but Blake stopped her with a question.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Jaune?"

Voltaria stopped briefly and turned her head at her. "Don't worry, I told Nikos to tutor Jaune because I'm busy." She answered Blake's question.

With that, Voltaria leaves the scene, leaving shocked and surprised girls behind. Yang, Blake, and Weiss were suspicious by this but soon believed that maybe Voltaria was trying to change. And Ruby does need someone to be close to her age, even though that girl could scare many students in seconds because of her gift of talking to Grimms. Ruby, on the other hand, sighs in relief, knowing that she was safe. But she was sure that her teammates would get more suspicious.

But luck was on their side, as her teammates didn't suspect how Ruby and Voltaria would sneak off together and train Amaryllis and Ripper in secret. They teached them basic commands, like follow, stay, listen, sit, and so on. Amaryllis and Ripper listened to those basic commands with ease. Well, Amaryllis listened, her younger brother would get distracted easily when a butterfly or a squirrel came by and he would chase them, leading their mothers and other caretakers to chase after him. Once they were able to get him, they continued new lessons. Ruby, being the cheerful one, decided to play games with them after lessons. She would teach them hide and seek, tag, peek-a-boo, and fetch. Amaryllis and Ripper enjoyed the games with their Mom (That's what they call Ruby), she was the fun one. Voltaria, on the other hand, taught them strict rules and obedience, and never angered their Mother (That's what they call Voltaria).

They visit them every day when they have time since they were busy with classes and their teammates. Speaking of the teammates, during the time when they have sparring lessons with Professor Goodwitch. Voltaria watched from the shadows, making sure that no one can see her, not even the visiting students of the other academies. She made sure to tell Glynda that she was staying hidden because she didn't want to frighten the visiting students, which is mostly true. And the fact that she doesn't trust them. Though she would communicate with Ruby through telepathy, making sure the leader of team RWBY was paying attention.

The battle was between Pyrrha Nikos and the members of Team CRDL. Unfortunately, all the four males lost to a single girl, considering Pyrrha is skilled in both combat and weaponry. Wraith would comment about Cardin and his team being nothing but a bunch of weaklings. Soon, Pyrrha faces off a student that supposedly comes from Haven Academy named Mercury Black. Voltaria narrowed her eyes at him under her mask. She may be hidden in the shadows, but she could tell that Mercury wasn't good. She sends a mental reminder to Ruby to keep her guard up when she sees him. Ruby asked the reason but Voltaria informs her that he isn't good news and shouldn't be trusted along with his teammates.

When Mercury faces Pyrrha, he seems to have the upper hand. But the truth was, Mercury was actually studying about Pyrrha's battle tactics and moves. Voltaria could feel the maliciousness in Mercury's aura along with his teammates. She knew that they would cause trouble that could harm everyone. Then Mercury forfeited, just as Voltaria predicted, knowing he just wanted to learn Pyrrha's weakness.

"Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Glynda said to Mercury sternly.

Mercury simply smirked and pretended to understand as he casually walked away. "I'll be sure to do that."

Soon, the bell rang, which startled a distracted Blake. Voltaria could see the bangs under her eye and how she could feel Blake's tired aura, as if she was distracted by something. Before anyone could leave, Glynda made an announcement.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

All the students understand as they all leave the room, Mercury stops beside his fellow teammate named Emerald Sustrai, who was standing close by. Mercury gave her his signature smirk and casually said.

"Learning is so much ' _fun'_."

Emerald shook her head as they both left the room but failed to notice that Voltaria came out of the shadows, looking at them with suspicion. Soon, Ruby- who stayed behind- went over to Voltaria. Her face shows concern.

"What do you know of them?" Ruby asked almost quietly, making sure that no one could hear her, considering that there is no one here but them.

Voltaria, still staring at the spot where Mercury and Emerald were, turns to Ruby with a serious expression under her mask. "Those two are hiding something along with their teammates."

"Do you know why?" Ruby asked, having a bad feeling about something.

"I know one thing, they will cause trouble, not just the school, but the whole kingdom." Voltaria said to her seriously.

"Should we tell Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet, not until we have all the info we need." Voltaria said before she and Ruby went out to the courtyard.

As they headed out, they went back to their teammates. Blake was off again, feeling distracted as ever. Team SSSN _**(team members: Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana, and Neptune Vasilias)**_ was standing at the entrance, talking to one another. Other teams walk past them until Sun spots Blake in the crowd and grins as he runs after her before she could leave.

Sun quickly calls out to Blake as Sun grabs Blake by her shoulder, stopping her from moving. "Hey, Blake!" He stops when he notices the tiredness and annoyance in her eyes before he quickly lets go. "You…uh…doing okay?" He asked almost awkwardly.

Blake gave him an annoyed look as she closed her book shut, answering Sun rudely. "I'm fine."

Sun backs off a but and rubs the back of his neck. "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend…: ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?"

Voltaria, who moved away from her team, listened to their conversation through the shadows. She knows that Sun has a crush on Blake, even though Belladonna wasn't interested at all...yet.

Blake was confused and angry by this. "What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked hopefully.

Blake shook her head at him as she turned away from him. "I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Blake said to him in a rude tone.

She soon walks away, past her team, and towards who knows where. Ruby felt sorry for Sun, being rejected by that. Voltaria, on the other hand, was not. She knew that Sun would be rejected by Blake. Wraith commented that the boy has no chance of getting women with those pathetic pick up lines.

 _ **"**_ _ **And I suppose YOU know how to deal with women, Wraith?"**_ Regina questioned him, as if she was challenging Wraith.

Wraith scoffed. **"** _ **Hell yeah! Be badass huntsman!"**_

Regina mentally sighs. _**"Oh, God."**_

Sun sank from Blake's rejection and walked away. Ruby wanted to apologize but spotted Voltaria from the corner of her eye. The Girmm Girl gestured Ruby to follow, and she did. They went to the dark corner of the school and teleported to the Emerald Forest. There, they saw Amaryllis and Ripper, playing with Hannibal. It has been three weeks since they have them. And now, they were growing up fast, _literally_. Amaryllis was twice the size of a wolf while Ripper was half his sister's size. Regina has theories that due to them being hybrids, they apparently have faster growth rate than regular dinosaurs or animals. It was a fascinating discovery, even for Regina.

But they decided to skip the lessons and were allowed to relax with their hybrids, much to the entities' surprise since Voltaria isn't much of a laid back person. Wraith doesn't care, as long as they didn't have to do any boring lectures, he doesn't complain. They sat on a small clearing, watching the clouds while Amaryllis and Ripper played with Hannibal or Tabitha. Wraith was sleeping on the grass while Regina was with Ruby and Voltaria, who were watching the clouds.

"So…" Ruby began, glancing at Voltaria. "Are you going to the dance?"

Voltaria sighs a bit. "I don't have a choice, Professor Goodwitch already got me a dress. I don't why, but I have to. Otherwise, I'll earn a lecture from her." She explains in annoyance.

"Oh, Yang did the same to me too. She got me a dress and refused to let me wear my hood at the dance." Ruby explains as fake tears stream down her eyes. "And it's embarrassing!"

"Don't be, at least you have a family to go to the dance." Voltaria mutters out to Ruby.

Ruby stops and looks at her. "What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"I mean, that Yang will be there at the dance, giving you support and so on. The role of a big sister." Voltaria explains to her.

"Well...at least you have your entities to go to the dance." Ruby said, wanting to be nice and supportive.

Suddenly, Wraith came in front of Ruby's face, scaring the red cloaked girl in the process. " _ **Hell no! I ain't goin' to the pancy and sissy dance!"**_ Wraith exclaims in anger.

 _ **"Wraith, we told you that we have to go there in order to watch over Mistre** ** _ss."_ **_Regina pointed out to him in annoyance.

 ** _"Hey! I already have to deal with school! There is no way, on this planet, that I'm going to that dance!"_** Wraith said to them in anger.

 ** _"Wraith, we're just gonna watch from the shadows, it's not like we're going to mingle with them."_** Regina pointed out.

 _ **"It's still be boring as fuck!"**_ Wraith exclaims.

Voltaria sighs in annoyance. "Yeah, most of them." She mutters out sarcastically, earning a nervous laugh from Ruby. "By the way, what's wrong with Belladonna, I mean..Blake?"

Ruby heard this and became saddened. "She's been stressing herself about ever since she found out that Torchwick is helping the White Fang to rob Dusts in Dust Stores or the Schnee Company." She explains worriedly.

Voltaria raises a brow under her mask. She could predict what would happen. She knows that Torchwick is part of a bigger cost. He's a pawn on this huge game of chess. There were other players in this game. Those players were not yet shown. But Voltaria will find out and exploit their weaknesses. And yet, seeing Ruby worried about Blake overstressing herself. She decided to trust Ruby to know her gift. Though she could feel Wraith telling her no, not wanting her to trust Ruby. But Voltaria ignored him and spoke to Ruby.

"Ruby...Torchwick is one of the pawns of a bigger threat." Voltaria answered to her.

Ruby looks at her in surprise. "Pawn? As in...a chess piece?" She asked.

"Yes, he is working with someone else that works for someone...powerful." Voltaria explains to her.

"Wait, how do you know?" Ruby asked Voltaria almost suspiciously.

Sighing, Voltaria knew that it was time. She looks up and calls out to someone. "Vision, come."

Suddenly, appearing out of thin air was a crystal ball. Ruby yelps in surprise. Shock to see a floating orb right in front of them. The orb known as Vision made his way to Voltaria. She offers her open palm as Vision floats above the hand, shining by the light of the sun.

"You see Ruby." Voltaria began, causing Ruby to look at her in shock. "When I was young, I had a strange gift."

"Gift of what?" Ruby asked curiously.

Voltaria paused briefly as she turned to Ruby. "To see people's past and future." She answered seriously.

Ruby covers her mouth to prevent her gasp from escaping and silently squales at this information. "You can do that?" She whispers excitingly.

Voltaria, already knowing the consequences, simply nodded. "Yes."

And as she predicted, Ruby started many questions at an amazing speed like`Can you see my future?', 'Can you see my sister's future?', 'How can you see the past or the future?', and so on and so forth. Voltaria covers Ruby's mouth, shutting her from her questions. Ruby blinks her silver eyes at Voltaria's frowned face.

"For starters, yes I can see anyone's future. And most importantly, I'm _trusting_ you that you will not tell a single soul, understand?" Voltaria said seriously.

Ruby nodded in understanding, wanting Voltaria to trust her. So, the Grimm Girl removes her hand off Ruby's mouth, allowing the girl to gasp a bit before smiling happily.

"That is so cool that you can see the future!" Ruby said excitingly.

Wraith came behind Voltaria and stared at Ruby blankly. _**"Yeah, yeah. Kid can see the future, just don't tell anyone about it. None of them are trustworthy."**_

Ruby made a zipping motion on her lips, indicating that she'll keep it a secret like Amaryllis and Ripper along with Voltaria's entities. But there was on question that played in Ruby's mind.

"Is Blake going to the dance?" Ruby suddenly asked almost hopefully.

"Why?" Voltaria questions her.

Ruby sighs a bit and explains the reason. "I told you, Blake's been stressing herself all day. We're worried about her. And taking her to the dance can help her relax a bit...can you see her in the dance?" Ruby dared to ask.

"Hmmm…" Voltaria hums a bit before she turns to Vision. She closed her eyes under her mask and hovered her right hand in front of Vision. Vision glows slightly and Voltaria focuses her mind to see the possible future. It didn't take that long as Voltaria suddenly drew out a card from her sleeve, revealing two dancers (a male and a female) dancing together, under the moonlight. Ruby was surprised by this, she didn't not see that coming.

"Blake Belladonna will go to the dance." Voltaria spoke gently as the card suddenly turned into mist.

Ruby watched in awe as the mist disappeared through the wind. "Wh-"

"Whenever I see through the future, cards would appear, showing me signs of the future that might come." Voltaria said before taking out a card that revealed three black silhouette figures. The middle figure was the leader as it held a fire in its hand.

"And this card will predict a great threat that will come." Voltaria said to Ruby seriously.

Ruby stared at the card almost in fear, not wanting bad things to happen in their future. Suddenly, Ripper runs by and jumps on Ruby's lap, chirping at her happily while cuddling at her. Ruby coos at Ripper and rubs his belly, which makes him purr happily. Ripper loves his Mom. Ruby would sneak him and Amaryllis some treats called cookies whenever they did a good job, and make sure Mother (Voltaria) doesn't know -even though she did- and she makes fun games. Amaryllis loves Mom too, but she prefers their strict mother, Voltaria. She was always serious and reminds them the danger of humans and Faunus would do if they ever discover them. She idolized Mother, she was prepared and focused on tasks, like a true alpha. Amaryllis dreamed one day she'll become a great alpha when she grows up. Amaryllis purrs when Voltaria scratches her under her chin. Soon, Voltaria and Ruby headed back to school, getting ready for the dance. Tabitha was the one who will watch Amaryllis and Ripper while they're gone.

They have to check on their teammates first, making sure that they won't lead to any suspicion.

Speaking of which…

* * *

Wade was at the library, searching through the computer, he was researching about Voltaria Eclipse's history and recent post. There were news articles about her destroying an illegal corporation that was selling illegal weapons. Or how she burned down a criminal camp with no survivors. And hunting any bandits that was in her way. It was strange and yet terrifying to find such dark articles of her. I mean, there were thousands of articles about her, being a nightmare in everyone's mind. Heck, she was even on the top bounty and has a high price in her head.

"What are you hiding, V?" Wade whispers, searching further.

Soon, he found an article of Mineral Town again. There were rumors about Grimms being close to the town, but didn't attack. Wade became suspicious of this and searched further. The town was surrounded by thick layers of trees with a big farming field. It was known to be the biggest town with a twenty mile radius. There were no signs of attacks for the past six years. This amazed Wade so much that he researched further. He knew that Ren and Nora used to live in Mineral Town. Their caretaker, Pandora Twilight, took them in as her own and took care of them before she was able to contact Ren's uncle. They haven't been there a while and they didn't know what changed. But there was one thing that changed. The image of Mineral Town shows a black crystal on the center of the town square. It was decorated on a flowerbed and was shining through the village. Wade narrowed his eyes at the crystal. Even though it was pretty, Wade couldn't help but feel suspicious about it since there was no way that crystal that big should be in the center of town.

"Doing some research, Mr. Cross?" Glynda's voice said from behind.

Wade was startled by this and quickly turned to see Professor Goodwitch, standing a few feet from him. Wade sighs in relief by this. For a minute there, he thought Glynda was Voltaria.

"Sorry, Professor Goodwitch." Wade apologized.

Glynda adjusted her glasses. "No need to apologize, Mr. Cross. Though I'm curious about what you are doing here. The dance will start soon." She said, walking over to him.

"I know...I'm just researching about someone." Wade explains the best way he could.

"And that person would be?"

"Voltaria."

Glynda looked at him in surprise. Why was Wade searching about Ms. Eclipse? Wade explained to her that she was acting strange, always disappearing and not being with their team. But the weirdest part that she spends a lot of time with Ruby and would disappear with her. Glynda became suspicious of this also, wondering what those girls are hiding. Soon, Wade left after Glynda said that she will find out more about Voltaria and would contact him if she finds anything, keyword IF. No one knows about Voltaria, not even Ozpin. But not right now, they have to be ready for the dance tonight.

Soon, Wade went back to his dorm, getting ready for the dance. He readies his suit with Evo. AJ went off to Team RWBY's dorm room, helping the girls get ready for the dance along with Nora and Pyrrah. Evo was assigned to be the DJ of the dance since he's amazing with music. Evo then notices Wade having trouble with his necktie. Evo guesses he isn't much use on ties. The snake Faunus helps his team leader with his tie and Wade was grateful for that.

"Thanks, Evo, I owe ya one." Wade said.

"Anytime, Wade." Evo nodded at him as he straightened his tie. "So did you ask anyone out?"

"No, I didn't ask any girl." Wade said to him honestly.

Evo raised a brow under his shade. "Not even Ammolite Jewel?" He questioned him.

Wade froze when Evo mentioned her. Clearly his expression shows that he likes her. However, she's basically like a princess since her parents are both super rich. Wade clears his throat even though his face was a bit red, and tried to make an excuse.

"N-No, I-I don't think she'll want to be my partner for the dance." He lied.

"Wade, you like her." Evo said to him straight, crossing his arms.

Wade almost blushed and asked. "Who said that I like her?"

"Wade, it's not hard to know. You've been crushing at her since the day you first met and most importantly, you two seem very happy together." Evo explains to him, smirking.

Wade made an annoyed look before sighing in defeat. "Look, let's just say, I do like her but I am not sure that she likes me back. I mean, I'm just a cowboy and she's a rich and pampered girl that almost looks like royalty."

Evo, already having a plan, smirks at him. He wraps around Wade's shoulders and pats his chest. "Don't worry, we'll do this with the power of music."

* * *

At the ballroom, everything was decorated. Streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere. Speakers were ready with the DJ turntable. Buffet tables were ready as well as tables that have vases of flowers on top of them, and chairs. AJ smiles at the ballroom. She was wearing a beautiful lavender cocktail dress with a single strap and silver heels. She was excited about the dance since she always wanted host one. She helped Yang, Ruby, and Weiss prepared it. She even helped them get ready for the dance since they needed to all be pampered and ready. Blake was back to normal after a talk with Yang. Turns out, Yang understands her very well and helped her relax. So, like Voltaria predicted, she will be going to the dance.

Yang, who is wearing a short white cocktail dress with black heels, stands at a podium to greet the guests. Soon doors in front of her opened to reveal someone that she dears. And she soon flips out upon seeing who walks in.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang happily said.

Ruby was the one who came, groaning as she looked distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. Ruby has trouble walking because she never wears heels before. She stumbles over to her sister, who was laughing at her little sister's walk.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

"But Ruby, you look great! After all, I made it~" AJ sang happily.

Ruby groans a bit before someone comes in after her. They turned to the doors and this caused Yang and AJ to have their jaws dropped. The one that came in was Voltaria. She wears a simple red/black, long sleeves, cocktail dress with white shoes. She can wear her Grimm mask and her hair is still tied into pigtails. Her Grimm Holder was still on as she used it as an accessory. Her four entities were with her while Vision stayed and watched over Amaryllis and Ripper. Ruby, already knows that Voltaria will come to dance, smiles at her.

"Hi, Volty." She greeted her with a wave.

Voltaria nodded at Ruby before she looked at two older girls, they were still staring at her in shock. She has a bad feeling about this. She could sense their auras are in shock and amazement.

"What?" Voltaria asked plainly.

"You. Look. AMAZING!" AJ squealed and went over to Voltaria happily. "You didn't tell me you have that kind of dress before?"

"I didn't." Voltaria said blankly. "Professor Goodwitch bought it for me."

"She did?" AJ asked in shock.

"That's...offly nice of her." Yang said, still shocked and amazed that Glynda bought a dress for Voltaria.

"Yeah, well. I didn't have a choice, don't I?" Voltaria said to them before looking at Ruby, who was struggling with her heels. "Nice dress."

"Thanks, hope I don't trip and fall." Ruby said with a nervous smile before she realized something. "Soooo, where's the boys?"

"They'll be here soon. They're just getting ready." AJ said happily.

"And Blake?" Ruby asked, hoping that she would come.

"I saw her leaving the building and searching for someone that will go to the dance with her." Voltaria answered to Ruby.

"Who?" Ruby suddenly asked, wondering who she meant.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Sun was at the courtyard, heading towards the ballroom. He was wearing a new black, short sleeves, jacket that is now closed up with a white tie hanging around his neck. He still wears his blue cargo pants and white bandages on his legs along with his black/yellow sneakers. It wasn't classy looking, but at least he tried. Though he stops and he proceeds fighting the necktie.

"Stupid...dumb...neck trap!" Sun said in anger, fighting the tie.

Suddenly, he stopped when he heard Blake from behind. "I knew you'd look better in a tie."

Sun turned around and stared at the scene before him in shock. Standing elegantly and wearing a dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn was Blake Belladonna. She no longer looks tired or cranky, she now looks healthier and happy. She steps forward and takes a surprised Sun by the arm.

"Sooo...does this mean we're going...together?" Sun asked hopefully.

Blake smiles and says to him. "Technically, though my first dance is spoken for."

The two Faunuses entered the ballroom. Every student is wearing dark suits or bright dresses and are dancing with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Evo, wearing a green suit with his shades on, was playing the turntable. He picked the best songs for the dance. Blake was soon dancing with Yang, the two enjoyed their little dance before they curtsey to one another. And Sun comes up and takes Blake's hands while Yang gestures for him to do so. The golden hair teen goes to hang with AJ, Voltaria, Ruby, and Weiss- in a similar white dress as Yang's- in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoying herself before smiling at her team.

Yang smiles proudly at her success as she looks at the girls. "I told you she would come."

"Agreed!" AJ smiles happily at Blake.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Mission accomplished."

Ruby turns to her friends. "Soooo...what do we do now?"

Yang smiles happily at her little sister. "Just have fun!"

With that she and the others walked away in the opposite directions, leaving Ruby and Voltaria behind. Ruby shouts after Yang when she leaves. "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?"

Sadly, the three older girls were already gone, leaving Ruby with no answer. She waddles around in her painful footwear, muttering out: _"Stupid lady stilts!"_

 _ **"This is gonna be an interesting night."**_ Regina said into Voltaria's mind.

Ruby sighs and looks at Voltaria almost awkwardly. "Do you want to dance?" She suddenly asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Voltaria answered blankly.

Ruby sighs again, knowing that this will be a long night, but soon stops when Ozpin comes over to them. "Not enjoying yourselves?" He asked the two girls.

Ruby was surprised to see the headmaster and the professor step up by her side, but shakes her head and laughs. "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy...dancey girl."

"I was dragged into this." Voltaria stated the facts.

Ozpin smiles at them softly. "Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to."

Ruby then crosses her arms, looking annoyed. "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

Ozpin stares out at the dancing students. "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby looks down at her own feet, "Or a twisted ankle."

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." Ozpin explained to Ruby the reason why they have this dance.

Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns her head at the sound of the doors opening. Voltaria quickly sank within the shadows to avoid being seen as she held back a growl on the ones who entered. Yang was back behind the podium and smiled at the new arrivals.

"You guys are just in time!"

Mercury and Emerald step in with their ballroom best on. They were ' _smiling'_ as they went into the ballroom to dance.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said as he and Emerald went to the dance floor.

Suddenly, Evo changed the music, which caught everyone's attention as he spoke through the microphone, "Alright! Get your dance partner ready, we're gonna have a slow dance, my friends."

The music started playing as everyone got their partners and danced together through the music. Wraith groans in Ruby and Voltaria's mind, hating the song that was beig played.

 _I've never been a believer in love at first sight  
But you changed my mind with just one look in your eyes  
Cause everyone talks about time standing still _

_But I've never been there when it happened until  
You walked in the room  
Tell me…  
Where have you been all my life?_

AJ was at the table with a smile as she listened to the song. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, AJ saw Wade wearing a black suit and a black cowboy hat.

"Wow, Wade." AJ spoke in surprise as she smiled at him. "You look great." She complimented.

Wade nodded with a smile. "Ya look great too." Wade said before clearing his throat as he offered a hand to her. "Do ya…wanna dance or somethin'?"

AJ was surprised by this but smiled and nodded as she accepted his hand. "Yes." She accepted his hand as the two went to the dance floor and slowly danced together.

 _What are you doing for the rest of forever  
Please tell me that you've got the time  
Cause if you're not busy for the rest of forever, I'd sure like to make you mine  
I'm promising you with all of my heart that I'll show you how good it could be  
If you'll fall in love for the rest of forever with me_

Wade spins AJ as she smiles happily. The two dance together happily, feeling strange emotions coming from their chests. Watching them from the sidelines were Voltaria and Ruby. They were standing near the punch-bowl, drinking punch and watching the students dance.

"Wow, those two look happy." Ruby said, referring to Wade and AJ.

"Hmph." Voltaria's only response as she took another sip of her drink.

 _So many questions with answers  
I may never know  
Run through my mind but my heart's saying take it real slow_

 _If I say the wrong thing I could scare you away  
If I make the right move, you just might want to stay  
I'm taking my chances by letting my true feelings show_

AJ and Wade danced over to the balcony and looked at each other's eyes. Lavender meets Chocolate brown, the two stopped and stared at each other's eyes.

 _What are you doing for the rest of forever  
Please tell me that you've got the time  
Cause if you're not busy for the rest of forever  
I'd sure like to make you mine_

 _I'm promising you with all of my heart that  
I'll show you how good it could be  
If you'll fall in love for the rest of forever with me  
If you'll fall in love for the rest of forever with me_

As the song was finished, the two snapped out and looked at each other in the eyes. Evo saw this from a distance and smirks, knowing that the plan is working. He spoke through the mile to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, folks, let's all relax to this next song."

With that, Evo played the next song. As everyone else danced, Wade and AJ decided to go get some air. They went to the balcony, hand to hand, as they stared at the stars above while the music played in the background.

 _There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels_

 _I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly  
I'd die for her and she lives for me  
Cowboys and angels_

"Thanks for the dance, Wade. You're really good at it." AJ said with a smile.

Wade chuckles lightly. "Yeah, my Ma taught me how two dance when I was a kid."

"She really loves you." AJ said.

"Yeah, she's the only family I have left since my Pa left us." Wade said,

AJ saw this and gave him an assuring smile. "Hey, you're not alone. You have your mom, you team, your friends...and me." She blushed at the last part as Wade looked at her in surprise.

 _We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation_

 _Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels_

 _Not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Ah maybe God just kinda likes_

 _Cowboys and angels_

AJ blushed a little and looked away a bit as she stuttered. "I-I mean, you're a strong hunter. You're skilled, strong, brave and talented. You help people a lot and you care for them and defend them."

Wade was shocked at her words as he looked at AJ's lavender eyes. "AJ…" He spoke softly. AJ looks at him, "I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"I've been…thinkin' a lot." Wade tries to explain, "Ya see, ya're a rich girl and I'm just a cowboy. A-and you have everything that yar parents buy for ya but…me? I don't."

"Wade, what are you saying?" AJ asked.

Wade looks at her with a blush on his face, "AJ, I've got somethin' to say-I mean, confess."

"What is it?" AJ asked as her eyes sparkled with the moon.

Wade takes a deep breath and sighs as he looks at AJ with hesitation. "I…" Wade tries to find the right words, "I…I'm…"

"You're what?" AJ whispers out.

Wade took a deep breath and spilled. "I love you!"

AJ gasps in shock and surprise. Wade loves her. Wade looks away and blushes like crazy. He then felt a gentle hand on his face. He looks at AJ with a smile on her face.

"I've been having the same feelings with you too." AJ whispers. "I'm in love with you too."

Wade smiles as the two embrace each other happily. As they pulled away, they were still linked together. They looked at each other's eyes and Wade leaned down while AJ tippy toes. Their faces were close as their lips met.

 _We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation_

 _Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels_

As they pulled away, Wade and AJ looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"I love you." Wade whispers.

"I love you too." AJ smiles as they kiss again under the moonlight.

 _There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like you and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels  
Cowboys and angels_

As the song finished, AJ and Wade stayed at the balcony for a while, looking at the stars while they embraced their love. Unaware that Ruby and Voltaria were watching afar. Wraith made gagging sounds in their minds, finding it repulsive to watch. Hannibal wasn't much of a romantic type and doesn't know the courtship of the people. Regina and Tabitha find it adorable to see those two together. Ruby and Voltaria, on the other hand, were somewhat disgusted. Sure, they are still young to know romance, but they weren't ready for...this.

"Eww! That's gross!" Ruby whispers to Voltaria.

"Yeeeaaahhh...it'll scar my brain for a while." Voltaria said, sounding almost disgusted. But sighs a bit and runs away. "But those two deserve each other."

Soon, they went back to the punch bowl, getting more drinks and relaxing a bit. Voltaria hides within the shadows with Ruby close by, making sure not to be spotted. They watched as students were schmoozing at the dance or chatting about. They saw Oobleck listening intently at Port's laughter over some unheard anecdote. Ozpin was standing off to the side with Glynda but was cut short when General Ironwood offered his hand for Glynda to dance with him, which she grudgingly accepted. Wade and AJ came back and went back to the dance floor, enjoying their time together. It was peaceful for a while until Jaune came and approached the girls, even though he didn't see Voltaria in the shadows, he stood beside Ruby near the refreshments tables.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too," Jaune said to Ruby, holding a glass in his hand.

"Yep." Ruby said, popping out the P. "But Voltaria is here with me."

Jaune was confused before being startled by Voltaria when she came out of the shadows and stood between Jaune and Ruby. She didn't look at him as she simply greeted while holding her glass.

"Hey, Jaune." Voltaria greeted blankly.

Jaune awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, Voltaria...To the socially awkward."

Jaune raised his glass at them. Ruby giggles while Voltaria rolls her eyes under her mask as they clink their glasses together. As they drank their punch, Jaune made a small sigh, still sad that he didn't ask Weiss out.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." Ruby apologized to Jaune.

"Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty _"cool"_. I get why she went with him." Jaune said almost with jealousy.

Ruby turned to him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune explains sadly as he drinks his punch.

Ruby shook her head at him. "No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone." She said.

Hearing this, Jaune almost choked on his drink, he was surprised that Weiss didn't with Neptune. He turns to Ruby and Voltaria in shock. "Uh, what?"

Voltaria raises a brow under her mask. "You haven't noticed till now?" She asked.

Ruby nodded as she gestured Weiss was at a table, alone. And was trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose, but fails, and became visibly upset.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby explains to a shock Jaune.

Soon, laughter draws Weiss's attention to Sun, Blake, and Neptune as they entertain one another with impressions and other silly faces. Jaune, shown to be observing as well, becomes visibly angry by this as he hands over his glass to Voltaria- who was staring at the group blankly.

Jaune suddenly said in a small and yet pathetic growl. "Hold my punch."

"No." Voltaria answered blankly as she drank her punch.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she held Jaune's glass as he left. They watched him walk through the crowd before Ruby drank his glass of punch which caused Voltaria to sigh. As Jaune makes his way across the room, shoving other students aside and some of which were not even in his path, he stops shortly when he saw Pyrrha passing by. He noticed how sad she was as she made her way up to the stairs. Upon seeing her made him change of heart and followed her to the balcony. He saw Pyrrha staring at the stars sadly. Concerned for his teammate, Jaune approaches behind her.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune greeted her at the door.

Startled, Pyrrha turns around to face him and soon relaxes. "Hello, Jaune." She greeted him almost sadly.

Jaune stood there awkwardly before he approached her. "You okay? I haven't seen you tonight." He said with concern.

Pyrrha didn't answer as she turned back to the balcony, looking at the ground sadly. "Arrived late, I'm afraid."

"Well, you look really nice." Jaune complimented Pyrrha's long red dress.

Pyrrha raised her hand near her mouth and said. "Thank you."

As she puts her hand down, Jaune nervously tipping on his toes, trying to make a good conversation. "Your...uh...date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?"

Pyrrha was quiet at first but responded. "I think you're safe for tonight."

Jaune, feeling relieved, rubs his hands together. "So, where is the guy?" He questioned.

Pyrrha turns back toward Jaune as her head sinks down sadly. "There is no guy."

Jaune chuffed nervously and was surprised by this answer. "What?"

Pyrrha shakes her head glumly and says to him. "Nobody asked me."

"But that's…" Jaune cuts himself off as he gestures Pyrrha. "You're Pyrrha Nikos! H-How could nobody ask you?" He asked.

Pyrrha turns back towards the balcony sadly. "I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." She explains sadly as she turns back to Jaune.

"Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me."

As Pyrrha finishes her speech-like explanation, she looks at Jaune briefly before she walks away, back to the ballroom. Leaving an astonish Jaune as he stared at her. Jaune watches as Pyrrha turns a corner. and was about to call out to her when he heard a sigh behind him.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Voltaria's voice said from behind.

Jaune jumps and yelps as he turns towards the balcony and sees Voltaria, calmly sitting on the stone banister with her legs crossed, as she stares at Jaune blankly under her mask.

"Voltaria?!" Jaune exclaims pointing at her and then to the door. "When did you-How did you-"

Voltaria raised her hand to shut him up. "I have my ways. And most importantly, you should've asked Nikos instead of Weiss." She said to him.

"Wha-"

"Have you ever realized that Weiss is not interested?" Voltaria stated to him. "And if you were able to ask her out, I doubt her ' _father'_ would allow you. After all, he owns a multi-billion Dust Company."

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I never thought about that..."

"Jaune, you're a sweet boy, but you have to know about being a good friend and see people from their perspective." Voltaria explains to him. "Do you even care about the girl you're hitting on? How'd she feel about you? You don't, you were busy fantasizing about it."

"What-What do you mean?" Jaune asked with unsurity.

" _ **Wow, he really is an idiot."**_ Wraith said in Voltaria's mind, which she ignores.

"Pyrrha Nikos LIKES you." Voltaria said to him straight, shocking Jaune. "You haven't noticed it because you're too distracted."

Jaune looks down sadly, feeling like an idiot and jerk at the same time. He looks up but yelps when he sees Voltaria gone. He looks around to find her but stops when he sees Neptune appearing on the balcony, gesturing towards Jaune.

"Hey, uh, Jaune, right?" Neptune asked if he got it right.

Jaune sighs and nods his head. "Yeah."

Neptune gestured towards the party. "This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft."

"Yeah." Jaune mutters, looking back out over the balcony.

Neptune shrugged and gestured back to the dance. "Cute girls, though, huh?"

Something inside of Jaune made him snap as he let out a small growl. He turns back to Neptune, gesturing to him about the dance and everything. "Is that all you think about?"

Neptun raises his palms to waist level, startled by this. "Huh?"

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How'd they feel about you?" Jaune questioned him, remembering what Voltaria said to him earlier.

"Whoa! Where's this coming from?" Neptune questioned, throwing his palms up.

Jaune opens his arms wide. "How could you just turn her down like that?"

"Wait, h-who?"

"Weiss!"

Neptune became nervous about this. "I, uh... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?" He lied.

Jaune was dumbfounded by this. "What? You think that you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-"

Suddenly, Neptune looks shamefully at the ground and confesses. "I can't dance!"

Jaune stops, clearly didn't hear what he had said. "Beg your pardon?"

Neptune turns to him shamefully. "I can't dance, man!"

"But...you're so cool!" Jaune stated to him, gesturing Neptune.

Neptune rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you. I try really, really hard."

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune asked Neptune.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Neptune shrugs a bit.

Jaune then turns back to the balcony. "Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself." Jaune confessed.

Neptune raises his palms, giving him a begging look. "Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way." He pleaded.

Jaune turns back towards Neptune as he places his palms on the stone banister. "Do you like her?" Jaune asked Neptune.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool." Neptune admitted.

"Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go." Jaune said, crossing his arms, giving the advice he needs like Voltaria did to Jaune.

"Yeah, but then-"

"Hey! You don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it." Jaune advised him.

Neptune considers Jaune's advice. He smiles and Neptune nods at Jaune. "Yeah, okay."

Jaune gestured back to the dance. "Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night." He said.

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune said, approaching Jaune while holding his fist out for a bump.

"Alright, don't lie to my face." Jaune said to him with a small smile.

The two male teens fists-bump before Neptune walks away, back to the ballroom. Jaune watches him leave with a sigh.

"All right, only one thing left to do." Jaune said to himself.

"Ahem…"

Jaune turns around again, startled to see Voltaria standing behind him, holding up a white dress with a blue ribbon. Jaune stared at the dress in shock as he looked over to Voltaria, who was shown with a stoic look, and was shocked about this. Voltaria tilted her head a bit.

"Just do it." She said in annoyance.

* * *

Back to the ballroom, Yang was leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from the second tier or the ballroom. Voltaria and Ruby approach her and her younger sister leans on the rail while Voltaria sits on it calmly as they watch the scene below them.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang said to them, smiling at the scene.

They saw Blake and Sun were slow dancing while Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie appeared to be waltzing. Penny, who was surprisingly here, was wearing a lime green cocktail dress, was dancing alone as she was guarded by two Atlas Soldiers. The one with the red streaks was tapping his foot to the beat but quickly stopped when his partner, the one with the blue streaks, turned to him.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby complimented her older-sister.

Yang, who appreciated her sister's words, reached over to Ruby and almost crushed Ruby in a one-arm hug as Ruby flailed her arms frantically. "Aw, thanks! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." Yang said happily.

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss's direction, along with Voltaria. There, they saw Neptune approaching the Schnee heirest while rubbing his neck nervously. Weiss saw him and invited him to sit with her. He did and the two started a conversation. Ruby smiled at her teammate, happy that she has someone to the dance. Voltaria, on the other hand, simply shrugs at this. Never understanding school crushes.

Yang lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Tomorrow it's back to work." She said.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby assured.

Then suddenly, Voltaria saw someone at the ballroom. She could hear her entities' amusement in her head. Wraith was laughing his mind off with Hannibal while Tabitha and Regina giggled at the sight. They weren't the only ones laughing, there were sudden fits of laughter and giggles that draw the two sisters' attention below.

"Except for that." Ruby said, holding her laughter.

Below them, someone was pushing past some students- who were laughing at the figure- and headed towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha turns around to see Jaune wearing the white dress, smiling at Pyrrha almost embarrassingly.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in surprise.

"Eh, a promise is a promise." Jaune said with a shrug, ignoring the laughing students.

Pyrrha made a small smile before giggling and soon, she couldn't hold it, as she burst into a fits of laughter. "Jaune! You didn't have to!" She exclaims, between laughs.

Jaune smiles at her, feeling great that he made her happy. "Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." He said as he extended his hand to Pyrrha. "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"

Pyrrha smiles at him, feeling happy that he finally realizes what she meant at the balcony. She accepted his hand and nodded. "I would love to dance."

Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away, surprising her in the process. In doing so, Nora and Ren- who was holding his glass of punch- saw this. And Nora, being the energetic part of the group, started flailing her arms excitingly.

"Ren. This...is...happening!" Nora said excitingly.

Ren was looking at the audience, but wasn't sure what Nora meant. "Wait, what _"is happening"_?" He asked.

Soon, Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. The Arc boy signals Evo to play a son. The DJ snake Faunus did an okay sign and played a song called ' _Shine'_. Team JNPR performs a short but elaborately choreographed dance. The students cheered at their excellent dance routine while Voltaria and her entities were surprised by this.

" _ **That boy can barely fight but knows how to dance?"**_ Wraith questions this. **" _What is up with the world?"_**

" _ **Well, you've got to admit."**_ Tabitha said, looking at the dancing team. " _ **Jaune is light on his feet."**_

" _ **Yes he is."**_ Regina agreed with Tabitha.

Back on the dance floor, Jaune spins a happy Pyrrha as they both dance happily to the beat.

"I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha complimented Jaune's amazing dancing.

Jaune shrugs as he dances. "Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." He said casually before he dips Pyrrha and then spins her away.

Watching the dancers were Neptune and Weiss. They were enjoying the scene before them. Weiss turned towards Nepune and asked this simple question.

"So, what made you change your mind?"

Neptune looks at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?" Weiss reminded him.

"You're looking at him." Neptune gestured Jaune, dancing with Pyrrha. "You got some good friends looking out for ya."

Weiss realizes that Jaune somehow was able to make Neptune go with her to the dance. She smiles at Jaune's direction gratefully while he and Pyrrha continue to dance. Voltaria watched the whole scene with her entities, though Wraith was still laughing at Jaune's getup. Though Voltaria looks at Ren and Nora's direction and sees them do a kind of disco dance with Sun and Blake joining the mix. And Penny and an Atlas guard are shown doing the _"robot"_.

Sighing, after having enough with the crowd, Voltaria got off the rail and left the scene. But before she did, she looked at Ruby.

"Want to get some air?" Voltaria asked.

Ruby nodded with a smile as they made their way to the exit for some fresh air. But as they walked out of the ballroom and into the night air. They saw a female figure running along the rooftops and towards a curtain direction. Suspicious, the two girls looked at each other and nodded as they both moved to pursue the stranger. Hannibal tracks down the stranger to the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, and upon their arrival, they see unconscious guards. And they knew it was the stranger's doing.

Ruby gasps as she quickly pulls out her scroll and dialles the code to bring her weapon's locker. It came and crashed into the courtyard as it opened to reveal her Crescent Rose. She picked it up and was ready to fight but before she could, Voltaria took out a card that showed healing and threw it up. It turns into a white, sparkling mist and rains down at the unconscious guards.

Ruby watched as the mist slowly healed the guards. She looks at Voltaria in wonder. "What did you do?"

"I healed them with a special card. And don't worry, they'll wake up soon. But before we enter, you might need these." Voltaria said as she took out a pair of combat boots. "You're not good at fighting with heels."

Smiling, Ruby puts the boots on and picks up her weapon. They went into the building and towards the elevator. They saw two guards unconscious inside. Wraith and Hannibal dragged them out while Hannibal gave them energy to heal. They enter the elevator and use it to go to the CCT hub room. Once they reach their floor, Ruby steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing her weapon. Voltaria, who was in Ruby's shadow, decided that the best way to defeat the enemy was to lower his or her guard and then sneak attack. That way, the intruder won't know about Voltaria's existence. Ruby soon calls out to the intruder.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Voltaria felt a strong presence nearby and made Ruby turn towards the computers. " _Ruby, there."_

Ruby immediately turns and sees a teenage girl, wearing a cat burglar suit, coming out from her hiding place and steps out towards Ruby. Ruby looks at her suspiciously and readies her weapon.

"Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" Ruby was cut off when the girl produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby.

Knowing the danger, Voltaria ordered her entities to protect Ruby. Obeying her orders, her entities took control of Ruby's body. Regina uses her quick thinking to dodge the attack while Wraith uses Ruby's Crescent Rose to shoot fire bullets at the girl. But the intruder's outfit glows as she blocks it with one hand.

Her clothes glowed again as she summoned two swords and charged at Ruby. Soon, Hannibal took control over Ruby. He made her eyes narrowed at the intruder and released a powerful dark, red, lightning energy beam from her mouth. The girl's eyes widened by this as she dodged the energy beam. It passed her and to the window, creating a huge hole in the process. The girl was shocked by Ruby's ability, but didn't have time to recover when Tabitha took control and used Ruby's speed to appear in front of the intruder and kicked rapidly on the female's chest. Air escaped from her lungs, as the intruder was slammed on the ground by Ruby. She was about to stab Ruby with her blades, but Wraith took control and used enough aura to shield Ruby's hand as he made Ruby grab the blade and broke it into thousands of pieces.

The intruder was shocked but was cut off when Ruby, still in Wraith's control, grabbed her legs and tossed her off the floor, crashing to the computers.

Grunting, the thief got up and glared at Ruby, not noticing that her eyes were dark as night as she charged at her with an animalistic roar. The thief summons two swords and blocks Ruby's Crescent Rose. But she failed to notice that Voltaria was hidden in Ruby's shadow as she took out two cards. Those cards were a thief card and a doppelganger card. The thief card glows green as it transforms into a closed scroll that the girl was carrying. The doppelganger card glowed as it replaced the girl's scroll. As Tabitha made Ruby to flip away, the thief was ready to end her. But was soon interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood who came at the elevator. He was shocked to see the battle in the room. The entities retreat out of Ruby's mind, and the girl shook her head in surprise before she saw Ironwood. She was visibly glad to see him until she noticed that the girl had disappeared.

" _Where'd she go?!"_ Ruby thought in shock.

 _"She got away."_ Voltaria answered through Ruby's shadow. " _But don't worry, I have the information we need."_

 _"R-Right…"_ Ruby whispers before General Ironwood went to Ruby and questioned her.

As Ruby explains the best way she could, Voltaria looks at the computers from Ruby's shadow. One computer shows a Queen chess piece appearing on the screen when the clock chimes midnight. She knew that the thief did something. And she was planning to find out.

" _Regina, find out what the thief put in the computer."_ Voltaria ordered.

 _ **"** **I'm on it."**_ Regina said as she entered through the computer with the Queen chess piece unnoticed.

And Voltaria knew, the game was set.

* * *

 _ **I'll work on Voltaria and her teammates' outfits soon. Thanks for reading, the next one will be soon.**_


End file.
